Partir pour mieux revenir ?
by Bubble82
Summary: Fin de Saison 3 ! Sark ne s'est pas fait arrêter tandis que Vaughn tuait Lauren. Sydney prend une décision qui changera son avenir. SVS et autres !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi : : : Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 1**

Après les évènements de Palerme, Sydney avait fait le vide autour d'elle. Elle avait a nouveau déménagé. Depuis quelques semaines, elle vivait paisiblement à l'extérieur de Los Angeles dans une maison isolée. Elle avait quelques voisins mais ils habitaient à presque un kilomètre. Sa maison était entourée de champs où elle voyait souvent des chevaux s'y défouler. À 5 kilomètres, elle savait qu'il y avait un haras. Elle se sentait bien ici. Pas besoin de mentir sur la personne qu'elle était, pas besoin de se justifier à chaque instant sur les choix qu'elle avait fait. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait libre d'être elle même. 2 jours auparavant, elle était retournée à la Rotonde. Elle avait fait en sorte de s'y retrouver lorsque Weiss et Vaughn ne seraient pas là. Elle avait alors remit sa lettre à Dixon. Il n'eut pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle renfermait. Il l'avait longuement fixé dans les yeux pour être sûr que c'était son choix. Les quelques paroles qui s'en suivirent le lui confirmèrent. Elle avait vidé son bureau de ses quelques affaires. Seul son père était au courant de sa nouvelle adresse. Les paroles de Lauren résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elle était à la fois curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert et comment elle avait pu le savoir. Depuis des jours, elle retournait la situation dans tous les sens, y comprit comment Nadia avait pu s'enfuir avec Sloane. Toutefois, elle avait décidé de se donner une nouvelle chance et de prendre un nouveau départ. Elle avait prit l'habitude de regarder le soleil se coucher, assise au bord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ça faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait et elle remarqua que cette vision avait un effet apaisant sur elle. Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre en sentant une présence s'approcher dans son dos. Elle avait peut être démissionné de la CIA mais ses réflexes d'agent était toujours là.

S: (regardant l'horizon) Je me demandais quand tu allais te montrer.

: A vrai dire, j'attendais que tu sois seule.

S: Ils sont partis, il y a 1 heure.

: (souriant) Il veut juste garder un oeil sur toi.

S: Je suis capable de m'occuper de moi, toute seule-

: (souriant) Il le sait... c'est sa façon de te protéger.

S: J'ai pas besoin d'être protéger. Je n'ai besoin de personne-

: (feignant la surprise) Oh ! (silence) J'en connais pourtant qu'i' serait prêt à donner sa vie pour toi...

S: (soupirant) Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ?

: Rien. (silence) Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles Sydney.

Sydney se retourna subitement et se leva. Plantant son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur, elle l'observa dubitativement.

S: (la fixant) On sait toutes les deux que tu n'es pas ici pour un échange de convenance, alors viens en au fait maman !

I: (sourire narquois) Tu crois vraiment pouvoir vivre ici ! Que personne ne te retrouvera ! Que la CIA te laissera vivre ta vie, sans chercher à te faire revenir ! Que tu seras en sécurité, seule dans un coin perdu où tu ne connais personne !

S: (sarcastiquement) Pourquoi, tu veux me recruter et m'embarquer dans tes activités pour essayer d'être toutes les deux à la première place sur la liste noire de la CIA !

I: (souriant) C'est une idée intéressante, je dois l'avouer... mon objectif est loin de te mettre en danger. (silence) Je veux juste être sûre que tu fais les bons choix... pour être heureuse.

S: (la fixant) Alors sors d'ici... et je serais heureuse.

Irina l'observa. Elle voyait sa fille blessée mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et sortit mais sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna.

I: T'isoler ne permettra pas d'être heureuse...

Sur ces mots elle sortit. Sydney resta longuement songeuse sur cette phrase. Sa mère avait le don pour lui mettre des doutes dans l'esprit. Toujours planté au milieu de sa chambre, elle secoua la tête un instant et descendit à la cuisine pour se préparer à manger.

Vaughn marchait sur la plage, le regard lointain, perdu dans ses pensées quand il remarqua qu'il était devant l'ancien appartement de Sydney. Il soupira. En briefing avec Dixon, Weiss et Marshall, il apprit la démission de Sydney. Il avait interrogé Weiss du regard et celui ci, lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Il aurait voulu arranger la situation avec elle. Ils n'étaient pas en froid mais Sydney lui avait comprendre qu'elle voulait prendre du recul par rapport à leur relation. Et sans même qu'il puisse avoir le temps d'objecter, elle avait disparue de sa vie tel un courant d'air. Il avait longuement songé à lui parler. Seulement, elle avait déménagé et Jack lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Toutefois, Vaughn se doutait que Jack savait.

Depuis la mort de Lauren, il habitait chez Weiss. Il rentrait dans la maison de son meilleur ami, se dirigea dans le salon et s'allongea sur le canapé. Malgré la distance que Sydney lui avait imposé, il n'avait pu respecter son souhait.

Après avoir intercepté quelques communications entres certains agents, il savait désormais où Sydney se terrait. Il y avait longuement réfléchi. Devait il aller la voir ou pas ? Lui expliquer le pourquoi de son mariage avec Lauren ou devait il simplement se résoudre à de nouveau perdre la femme qu'il aimait ? Ces questions le taraudaient depuis des mois et depuis plusieurs semaines, il était hanté par les évènements de Palerme. La mort de Lauren bien sûr. Il l'avait voulu morte. Il était empreint de remords. Non pas pour avoir mit fin à la vie de sa femme mais par rapport à l'homme qu'il devenait. Il en était là de ses réflexions. Allez la voir et tenter de recoller les morceaux ou bien accepter que Syd ne fera plus partie de sa vie. Toutefois, il y avait un mince espoir en lui qui lui présageait qu'un jour peut être, elle reviendrait.

Il retourna encore ces questions dans sa tête avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité, tenant contre lui une photo de Sydney.

Depuis peu, Sydney avait reprit une activité. Elle enseignait dans un collège à quelques kilomètres de chez elle. Elle avait sympathisé avec quelques collègues. Toutefois, elle était méfiante et surtout, elle n'était pas prête à s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes. Elle connaissait trop la souffrance qu'elle éprouverait s'il arrivait quelque chose à un de ses collègues. Todd Jenkins la ramenait chez elle ; il était un de ses voisins. Un jour celui-ci, lui proposa gentiment de s'accorder pour les transports, afin de n'utiliser qu'une voiture. Alors une semaine sur deux, Todd passait la prendre chez elle en voiture et la ramenait le soir.

Il pénétrait chez Syd. Elle l'avait invité à dîner pour le remercier de l'avoir attendu pour rentrer.

A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas encore défait tous ses cartons. Ils discutaient comme le fond des amis quand soudain, une sensation de danger s'empara d'elle. Tous les sens en alerte, elle écoutait Todd d'une oreille tout en vérifiant qu'elle était bien seule dans la maison. Toutefois, elle le faisait sans pour autant éveiller les soupçons de Todd ; jetant un coup d'œil le long d'un mur ou sur le sol, cherchant une ombre. Mais il n'y avait rien. Cependant cette sensation ne la quittait pas. Ils n'étaient pas seul, elle aurait pu le jurer.

Discrètement, alors que Todd lui tournait le dos, elle récupéra des armes et les dissimula sur elle. Elle n'était pas sereine. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait peur mais elle craignait pour Todd. Elle avait envisagé l'idée de le renvoyer chez lui mais à peine avait-elle eu le temps d'y penser qu'une femme grande – qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien – fit éclater sa grande baie vitrée en mille morceaux. Son premier réflexe avait été de se jeter sur Todd afin de le protéger. Elle le fit ramper jusqu'à la cuisine, lui ordonnant de rester à terre.

Sydney se relevait pour faire face à son ennemie de toujours, Anna. Celle-ci était descendue par le toit. Elle décrocha la corde de son mousqueton et jeta un regard à Sydney qui essayait de prévoir ce qu'elle ferait. Elle la toisait et esquissa un sourire sadique. Sourire que Sydney avait trop souvent vu.

A: (sourire sadique) T'aurais pas oublier de m'envoyer ton faire part de résurrection !

S: (sarcastiquement) Je savais pas où te l'envoyer ! et puis, tu ne m'as pas non plus adressé le tien !

A: Approche et je te le donnerais !

S: Tu me crois assez stupide pour tomber dans un piège aussi gros ! je ne te donnerais pas ce plaisir !

Anna ricana de ce rire gras que Syd ne supportait pas. Toutefois Anna s'approcha et un rude combat s'engagea entre les deux femmes. Sydney parvenait très difficilement. Anna avait récupéré sa corde. Elle se servait de celle-ci pour étrangler Sydney. Des petites étoiles se mouvaient devant les yeux de Syd. Avec le peu de force qu'elle avait encore en réserve, elle décrocha un puissant coup de coude dans les cotes d'Anna. Le souffle coupé par la puissance du coup, elle recula de plusieurs mètres, relâchant ainsi sa prise. Sydney se retourna et tenta de reprendre ses esprits mais une autre voix se fit entendre.

: Je suis déçu ! Vous ne m'avez même pas attendu pas attendu pour la fête !

Sydney tourna la tête et la colère qui s'égrenait en elle depuis l'arrivée d'Anna, redoubla.

S: Sark ! Je vous manquais tant que ça ? (sarcastiquement) Je vais finir par croire que vous m'aimez plus que vous aimiez Allison et Lauren !

La simple évocation de ses 2 femmes suffit à Sark pour l'irriter. Il s'apprêtait à engager un combat contre Sydney, quand Anna le devança, se ruant sur Syd.

Avec agilité, elle para tous les coups d'Anna. Le combat se durcit au fur et à mesure, coups de pieds et poings furent échanger. Anna chancela un instant, sous la puissance d'un coup. Sydney en profita pour lui en asséner un autre. Anna s'écroula alors au milieu des débris de la baie vitrée, inconsciente.

Toutefois Sydney n'eut pas le temps de souffler que c'est Sark qui enchaîna. Le combat était le même à quelques détails près. Sark était jeune et redoutable. Sydney le savait. Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'affrontait. Il savait parfaitement placer ses coups. Elle en encaissa beaucoup. Elle était décidée à le remettre à sa place, soit derrière des barreaux.

Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, elle lui asséna un enchaînement de coups de pieds, coups qui étourdi Sark un instant. Tout comme pour Anna, elle saisit l'occasion pour lui en mettre un dernier, qui le fit s'écrouler. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde, les ligotant et les bâillonnant avant de les assommer.

Todd qui avait suivit les ordres de Sydney, sortit de derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Au bruit, Sydney se retourna, braquant son arme sur lui. Effrayé, il recula de 2 mètres puis Syd reprit ses esprits et rangea son arme. Elle avait pu voir la peur dans ses yeux. Elle ferma les yeux puis baissa la tête en soupirant. Todd ne se sentant plus inquiété, s'approcha timidement d'elle.

T: (choqué) Mais qui es-tu ?

S: (songeuse) C'est une bonne question !

S'ils avaient réussi à la retrouver jusqu'ici, c'est qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité. Un seul choix s'offrait à elle. Son regard se releva pour croiser celui de Todd. Alors que Todd tournait la tête, pour regarder l'état du salon, elle fit un geste qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Elle le frappa à la nuque et celui-ci s'écroula, évanoui. Elle le traîna près de la cuisine, l'adossa à un mur afin qu'il soit en sécurité.

Elle fit le tour de sa maison, ne prenait que l'essentiel vital. Puis avant de quitter de ce qui restait de sa maison, elle s'agenouilla auprès de Todd en lui murmurant :

S: (murmurant) Je suis désolée…

Au volant de sa voiture, elle roulait en direction de l'aéroport le plus proche quand elle saisit son portable et composa un numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

S: Chez moi, y'as 2 colis pour toi !

: Où es tu ?

Elle coupa net la communication, fit glisser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez puis appuya sur l'accélérateur avant de regarder une dernière fois dans le rétroviseur ce qui fut une période de sa vie.

Todd se réveillait. Il se leva et arpenta chaque pièce de la maison. Il était à l'étage, vérifiant les chambres. Elle n'était plus là. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il s'était produit. Il redescendait quand brusquement, il fut braqué par un homme, entièrement vêtu de noir.

T: (levant les mains) Woooohhh ! Du calme !

L'agent le braquait toujours tandis que Jack pénétrait dans la maison. Sark et Anna commençait juste à émerger. Jack l'aperçut et de sa mine impassible, il questionna Todd.

J: Où est elle !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi **

**Résumé : Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues :), si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?_**

**Ch 2**

T: Je… (angoissé) J'en sais rien. (silence) elle s'est battue contre eux. (désignant Anna et Sark) et elle m'a assommée. (silence) J'ai fait le tour de la maison… mais visiblement, elle s'est enfuie !

Comme à son habitude, Jack s'abstint de commentaire, gardant cette mine impassible et laissant Todd pantois. Toutefois Jack connaissait sa fille. Leur lutte contre le Covenant était loin d'être finie. Il s'inquiétait.

Ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sydney de fuir devant la menace. Il devait la retrouver et vite. Une foule de pensées lui passa en tête. Il essaya de trier tout ça mais c'était peine perdue. Sydney était un agent de qualité. Elle pouvait disparaître volontairement et faire le nécessaire afin de ne pas être localisée, et Jack en avait complètement conscience.

Le temps défilait. Sydney ne restait pas plus de 2 mois au même endroit, des agents du Covenant la pourchassaient de parts et d'autres.

Son quotidien se résumait à changements d'identités, relooking et tout ce qu'il y avait à faire pour passer inaperçu. Cette situation continua pendant plus d'un an et un beau jour, elle se fit prendre.

Elle était en Australie à Melbourne. Elle les avait remarqué mais n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un geste qu'elle recevait une fléchette tranquillisante dans le cou.

Elle se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, maintenue assise sur une chaise par des liens serrés. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Un homme entra dans la pièce. Grand, les cheveux poivre et sel, coupés courts, la cinquantaine. Elle le connaissait ou du moins, elle se souvenait l'avoir manipulé quelques années auparavant. Il se posta face à elle, croisant ses mains devant lui.

: ça faisait longtemps, agent Bristow !

S: (agacée) Pas assez à mon goût ! les ordures dans votre genre, je m'en passe volontiers !

: (sourire sadique) vous êtes la parfaite combinaison de vos parents. Une vraie tigresse !

S: Allez vous faire foutre Cuvée !

C: Je doute qu'Irina apprécierait vous entendre parler de la sorte !

: Détache la !

Cette voix. Sydney l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Une voix qui avait été si douce et tendre son enfance. Mais c'était également une voix dure, rauque et profonde.

Dorénavant quand elle l'entendait, elle ne percevait que tout le mal que cette personne avait infligé à des familles entières.

Cuvée la détachait alors qu'elle fixait sa mère. La colère transparaissait dans son regard. Sydney se massa les poignets et se leva alors qu'Irina faisait signe à Cuvée de les laisser.

S: (énervée) Je m'en doutais ! Rien ne t'arrêtera ! tu me pourriras la vie jusqu'à la fin !

I: Tu te trompes de cible, Sydney ! je ne suis pas ton ennemie !

S: Oui! Bien sur… et après tu vas me ressortir "tu dois me faire confiance" ! Merci, j'ai déjà donné !

I: Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te nuire… et tu le sais !

Sydney lui était passé devant. Elle marchait sans l'écouter quand une jeune femme se dressa devant elle. Subitement, Syd se tourna vers Irina, lui lançant un regard noir.

S: Ne crois pas un seul instant qu'un jour, je te pardonnerais d'avoir embrigadé Nadia dans tes combines !

Elle sortit sur ses mots, furieuse d'avoir été une fois de plus le pion de sa mère.

N: (fixant Irina) Elle va revenir ?

I: Non: (petit sourire) Mais sa soif de justice, lui fera prendre les décisions adéquates.

Peu de temps après le départ de Sydney, Dixon avait donné sa démission pour le poste de Directeur du centre des opérations. Il reprit sa place d'agent de terrain quelques semaines plus tard. L'agence fit revenir Kendall et lui confia de nouveau ce poste. Celui-ci aurait du revenir à Jack mais il déclina l'offre, étant toujours plongés dans ses recherches pour localiser Sydney.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait contacté Irina mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ses messages. Pour lui c'était clair, elle savait quelque chose.

Ils étaient tous en salle de briefing, Dixon, Jack, Weiss, Marshall, Kendall et Vaughn. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit brusquement, une femme se dirigeant directement vers Kendall. Elle lui murmura quelques mots puis disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Kendall ne donna pas de détail et reporta le briefing de 2 heures. Vaughn échangea un regard avec Weiss et celui-ci, lui fit comprendre qu'il ne savait rien.

Kendall venait de raccrocher. Au fond de lui, il savait parfaitement qu'elle ne resterait pas terrer indéfiniment. Toutefois, au lieu d'être rassuré que son meilleur élément revenait, ça l'inquiétait. Il avait des centaines de "Pourquoi" en tête mais ça n'était pas la raison première de son inquiétude. Lorsqu'il avait reprit son poste à la Rotonde, il avait vu errer un Vaughn déprimer dans les couloirs.

Il avait vu la relation entre Vaughn et Sydney se construire. Il redoutait son retour, sachant que ça ferait naître des tensions au sein de son équipe. D'autant plus qu'il avait déjà 2 agents qui avaient des problèmes de communication au sein de son équipe.

Toutefois, il savait que Sydney et Vaughn règleraient leurs différends en dehors de l'agence. Malgré que son emploi visait à toujours se méfier de ses agents et de son entourage, il avait confiance en eux. Il allait pourtant devoir se préparer à de nouveau affronter Sydney, son caractère impulsif et réfléchi ainsi que son légendaire entêtement.

En aucun cas, elle ne voulait qu'il apprenne qu'elle revenait à l'agence par Kendall ou un autre agent. Depuis qu'il était sorti de l'agence, elle le suivait à distance raisonnable.

En plein jour, elle le vit rentrer dans un bar peu fréquentable. Toutefois, d'après son attitude, elle comprit qu'il était devenu un habitué de ses lieux. Elle resta un long moment à l'observer de loin. Puis ragaillardie par un élan de courage, elle s'avança dans son dos. Elle était à moins d'un mètre de lui. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Une vive douleur pointa en elle, lorsqu'elle parvint à formuler une phrase. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça soit aussi éprouvant. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

S: (doucement) Je croyais que le Whisky te rendait malade !

Sans un mot et dans un silence de cathédrale, il s'était lentement tourné vers elle. Plantant son regard dans le sien, elle pouvait y lire son désespoir quotidien. Elle voyait refléter l'écho de sa propre douleur dans son regard si pur. Il restait muet et ce silence angoissa Sydney. C'était un silence pesant qui s'installait entre eux. Vaughn qui était toujours paralysé de la voir enfin si près de lui, tenta de lui répondre. Sydney commençait à voir cette lueur au fond des yeux de son regard si vert. Elle s'était promit de ne pas craquer en le revoyant. Tenter de rester le plus naturelle possible mais son plan était tombé à l'eau, au moment même où elle avait croisé son regard. Une larme roula le long de sa joue. Vaughn la regardait faire son chemin sur son visage avant de disparaître le long de la ligne parfait de son cou. Au creux de celui-ci, il vit battre une veine de plus en plus vite.

Tout ce qu'il s'était juré de lui dire quand il la reverrait, n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa bouche.

Sans même en être conscients, tous deux pensaient à ce baiser si profond, doux et passionné qu'ils avaient échangés à Palerme. Tout ce dont ils étaient conscients, c'était qu'ils ne parviendraient pas à parler. Il s'exprima par les gestes, lui prenant la main et l'attirant dans ses bras. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de le repousser. Dans ses bras, c'était là où elle voulait être. C'était SA place.

Vaughn ne réalisait toujours pas. Elle était là, et dans ses bras qui plus est. Il échappa un léger soupir silencieux. Sa joie vint alors remplacer cette tristesse qui l'étreignait depuis plus d'un an. Il ne refoula même pas ses larmes qui roulaient sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était heureux.

Sans un mot et se tenant par la main, ils sortirent de ce bar. Se concertant du regard, Vaughn l'emmena chez lui. Stationné devant la maison, Sydney l'observa longuement avant de lever un regard interrogateur vers lui.

Effectivement, ils se trouvaient devant l'ancien appartement de Sydney. Celui qu'elle avait partagé avec Fran et Will. Ils pénétraient dans cet espace dont Syd connaissait chaque recoin. Elle remarqua vite qu'il y avait quelques photos d'eux deux enlacés. Une bouffée saisissante de joie s'empara à nouveau de son être et des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux.

Elle vit également une photo où elle reconnut un homme ressemblant à Vaughn. Celui-ci enlaçant une femme. C'était les parents de Vaughn.

Puis, elle en vit une autre et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Weiss et Vaughn. Elle avait toujours estimé Eric. Certes c'était le meilleur ami de Vaughn mais il était plus que ça. Des frères. C'était ça, ils avaient une relation fraternelle et une confiance sans égale, l'un en l'autre. Eric était quelqu'un de drôle. Il trouvait toujours la parade quand une tension naissait entre des personnes. Il était un très bon agent et un ami de qualité exceptionnel. Malgré que Vaughn était marié à Lauren, Weiss n'avait pas hésité à offrir son soutien à Sydney. Et surtout, il avait été le premier à être à ses cotés lors de la réapparition de Syd. Elle lui devait beaucoup.

Elle se retourna lentement, sentant le regard de Vaughn posé sur elle. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Il était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Toutefois, il aimait ses instants. Parce qu'elle était là et avec lui en prime. Il commença doucement à retrouver ses esprits.

V: (doucement) Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

S: (doucement) Un café, si tu as.

V: Ok.

Il préparait leurs boissons. Elle détaillait tous ses moindres faits et gestes. Vaughn se souvint combien cette sensation lui avait manqué. Il releva les yeux vers elle mais elle tourna la tête, gênée d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit.

Ils étaient dans la cuisine. Syd assise au comptoir, Vaughn face à elle. Elle rompit alors le silence qui s'installait.

S: (doucement) Pourquoi ici, Vaughn ? tu aurais très bien pu-

V: (la fixant et murmurant) J'aurais pu quoi ? T'oublier ? Tirer un trait sur toi ? sur nous ? (silence) Je l'ai déjà fait une fois et ça m'a détruit. (silence) Et ici… c'est le seul endroit où j'ai été véritablement heureux.

Sydney ne savait pas quoi lui dire, même si elle ressentait la même chose. Ils ne s'étaient jamais avoué ouvertement leurs sentiments, bien qu'ils en étaient parfaitement conscient.

S: (murmurant) ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici… (silence) mais je m'y sens bien avec toi.

Ils se sourirent puis se détendirent au fur et à mesure. Ils parlèrent durant des heures. Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet de leur relation, ni de la raison du retour de Syd.

Elle avait récupéré son appartement sur la plage. Il la ramenait chez elle. Dans la voiture, un nouveau silence plana. Ils se souhaitèrent "bonne nuit" et dans un dernier sourire, elle descendit du véhicule.

Chacun de leurs cotés, ils arboraient un petit sourire. Vaughn venait de se jurer de lui donner tout le temps qu'elle désirerait.

De son coté, Syd prit conscience que rien n'avait changée entre eux et que ça ne changerait jamais. Elle se rappela alors que le lendemain, elle devrait se jeter dans la fosse aux lions et répondre à toutes les questions que Kendall et les autres, lui poseraient.

Elle n'était pas emballée par cette pensée mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ça se passerait au mieux. Elle avait Vaughn et Weiss pour la soutenir.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit affalée sur le canapé.

Kendall s'avançait en salle de briefing. Tout le monde était présent et l'attendait. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, peu détournèrent la tête, observant la personne derrière lui.

Tout le monde s'étaient installés et les regards étaient toujours dirigés vers Sydney qui était mal à l'aise. Elle connaissait tout le monde sauf 2 agents.

K: L'agent Bristow est de retour. (à Syd) Je vous présente Emma Perkins et Ben Mallens. Ils vous ont-

S: Remplacé, je sais…

Elle les salua d'un signe de tête puis son regard se posa sur Vaughn. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais elle avait ressentit, qu'il était troublé et distant.

Elle jeta alors un coup d'œil à Weiss qui lui sourit. Sa présence parvenait à l'apaiser un temps soit peu. Kendall reprenait.

K: Il semblerait que le Passager-

S: (le coupant) L'agent Santos !

K: (agacé) L'agent Santos ait coupé les ponts avec Sloane. Sydney, je voudrais que vous repreniez contact avec elle ainsi qu'avec Sloane-

S: Hors de question !

K: C'est non négociable-

S: Demandez à qui vous voulez mais pas à moi !

K: Et pourquoi-

Le ton commença à monter et un vent dispute tourna dans la pièce, ils continuaient toujours de s'affronter quand Vaughn n'y tint plus.

V: Je le ferais !

K: (sarcastiquement) Et voilà, votre sauveur vous défend… c'est fou ce que ça change avec les années !

Sydney lui lança un regard noir puis sortit brusquement de la salle de briefing.

Kendall se faisait foudroyé par tous les agents puis Vaughn jeta un coup d'œil à Weiss. Sans même écouter Kendall qui lui parlait, Vaughn sortit également de cette salle sous les regards des deux nouveaux agents qui ne comprenaient rien.

Il la retrouva dans le parking, elle était adossée à une colonne. Assise sur le béton, ses jambes contre sa poitrine et ses bras entourant celles-ci. Il détestait la voir dans cet état. Il s'approcha, s'accroupissant près d'elle.

Il patienta un instant, n'osant pas la forcer à se confier à lui puis ne le supportant plus, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

V: (murmurant) Syd…

Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer et elle ne voulait pas que leur relation renaisse de cette façon.

S: Non Vaughn-

V: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi ?

S: (le fixant) J'ai commis une erreur.

Elle se releva subitement et l'observa un long moment avant de lui tourner le dos.

V: (s'énervant) Je ne te croyais pas aussi lâche !

Cette remarque l'avait piqué en plein cœur. Se retournant, elle le foudroya du regard, les larmes au bord des yeux.

S: Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé depuis plus d'un an!

V: Alors dit le moi ! (silence) on peut encore tout arranger-

S: Non!

V: Non ?

S: Il y aura toujours l'agence et ma mère en travers de nous ! On est condamné Vaughn! fais toi une raison !

V: Non! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, cette fois !

S: Tu crois que c'est un jeu pour moi ! tu crois que je n'ai pas de sentiments et que je ne souffre pas !

V: J'ai jamais dit-

S: Et moi, j'ai cru que revenir était la solution pour les arrêter… mais c'est impossible. Dit à Kendall que je l'appellerai.

Sans un mot de plus, elle entra dans sa voiture. Planté dans le parking, il la regardait franchir la porte automatique du parking. Il ne s'était pas à attendu à une telle réaction de sa part. il se retourna et c'est à cet instant qu'il vit Eric.

E: Elle est où ?

V: C'est fini!

E: Dis pas ça-

V: Je le sais! Elle ne changera jamais d'avis! C'est de ma faute, je nous ais abandonné!

Eric avait comprit. Il le ramassait encore une fois à la petite cuillère mais il savait que Vaughn n'était pas responsable de tout ça.

E: Elle va revenir-

V: Pas cette fois!

Vaughn se détacha de son meilleur ami et s'engouffra dans sa voiture quelques secondes plus tard. C'est sous un crissement de pneus qu'Eric prit conscience que leur situation était loin d'être réglé. Il remonta à la Rotonde et se retrouva face à Kendall.

K: (énervé) Où ils sont !

E: (pince sans rire) Parti faire un Rallye dans le centre ville !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?_**

**Ch 3**

Elle avait eu besoin de prendre l'air pour réfléchir. Longuement, elle était restée dans ce parc où elle y avait retrouvé son père, plusieurs années auparavant.

Elle avait songé pendant des heures à ce qu'elle devait faire. Relevant le regard, elle vit Weiss qui l'attendait devant chez elle. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et s'avança vers lui.

S: (souriant) Hey !

Weiss lui sourit et ils pénétrèrent dans la maison. Elle lui proposa à boire mais il refusa poliment. Elle le sentait soucieux et agacé.

S: Qu'est ce qu'i' t'arrive ?

E: (la fixant) Pourquoi ? (silence) tu aurais pu nous dire où tu étais partie-

S: (soupirant et baissant la tête) Eric… (silence) Si je suis partie c'est parce que j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances. (silence) je voulais me reconstruire-

E: (dubitatif) Sans Vaughn ?

S: (évitant son regard) Il n'a rien à voir avec ma décision-

E: (regard éloquent) Vraiment ? (silence) J'aimerais que tu prennes conscience de quelque chose… quand tu es partie, il s'est effondré. Il voulait – et je suis sûr qu'il le veut encore – reconstruire votre relation. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Ne fais pas l'autruche et arrêtes de combattre tes sentiments, en condamnant le bonheur que vous pourriez vivre.

S: En aucun cas, il ne s'agit de mes sentiments. Je tiens à lui et je veux qu'on se reconstruise… mais-

E: Mais quoi ? (silence) Je suis conscient que vous avez toujours eu une relation particulière. Fie toi à tes sentiments et pas à vos familles ! (silence) Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

S: (silence) Je sais pas. (silence) Quand je suis partie, j'ai pensé qu'on avait besoin de temps par rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lauren et…

E: Il l'a très mal vécu, Syd. (silence) C'était un mort vivant. Il n'accordait de l'intérêt qu'à une seule chose… Te retrouver.

Syd ne répondit, évitant le regard de Weiss. Il le remarqua et connaissant Sydney, il n'insista pas

S: Je veux sortir Nadia de l'emprise de ma mère… (silence) il y a encore des choses que je ne comprends pas.

E: (fronçant les sourcils) Comment ça ?

S: (murmurant) Ce sont elles qui m'ont forcé à revenir. Elles m'ont enlevés, il y a quelques jours.

E: (doucement) Et j'en conclu que Vaughn ne sait rien de tout ça !

S: (le fixant) Ma mère a tué son père au cas où t'aurais oublier !

E: C'est le passé Syd. Vaughn te connaît. Il est conscient que jamais tu ne te joindrais aux activités de ta mère. (silence) Ta sœur ne veux peut être pas être sauvé-

S: (le foudroyant du regard) Eric! Nadia est innocente! Elle ne connaît pas ma mère-

E: T'énerves pas… mais réfléchis y.

Elle laissa passer quelques jours. Ses échanges avec Vaughn étaient de plus en plus tendus. Ils étaient rentrés de mission depuis quelques heures. Pour la première fois, ils étaient partis en mission avec Emma et Ben. Malgré les différences de caractère de ses deux derniers qui avaient des difficultés à se supporter, ils n'étaient pas les principaux concernés par les tensions qui régnaient.

Elle rentra directement chez elle. A peine eut elle mit les pieds dans son appartement qu'elle sentit une présence. Son arme à la main, elle s'avança dans le salon. Après un soupir, elle baissant son arme en voyant Nadia.

S: Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

N: Je dois te parler de… mon père-

S: (soupirant) Kendall veut que je l'interroge sur toi-

N: Alors amuse toi bien avec lui !

S: Je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire-

N: Quelqu'un devra pourtant bien le faire. (silence) Qui c'est ?

S: (évitant son regard) C'est-

La sonnerie de l'entrée l'empêcha de répondre à Nadia. Ouvrant la porte, elle se crispa en le voyant.

V: Il faut qu'on parle-

S: C'est pas le moment-

V: Maintenant, Syd!

A contre cœur, elle le laissa rentrer. Il se figea dès qu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule mais surtout en reconnaissant Nadia. Il se tourna vers Syd.

S: Je t'avais prévenu que c'était pas le moment-

V: (à Syd) A quoi tu joues ! Kendall-

S: Arrêtes! Kendall est trop trouillard pour comprendre que-

V: (énervé) C'est pourtant lui que tu contactes à chaque fois que tu réapparais !

S: (soupirant) tu voulais que j'appelle qui ! je devais contacter l'Agence en premier ! Tu étais marié ! Tu voulais que je débarque chez toi pour te voir très heureux avec Lauren !

Vaughn se détourna à cet instant. Il croisa alors le regard de Nadia. Il baissa la tête un instant puis se retourna vers Syd.

V: (murmurant) Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… (silence et murmurant) je vais y aller.

Il salua Nadia d'un signe de tête puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Sydney était dans ses pensées. Elle avait une sainte horreur de se disputer avec lui mais ces derniers temps c'était fréquent. Elle l'entendit refermer la porte. Ce claquement la fit prendre conscience de certaines choses. Elle se rua sur la porte et sortit dehors. Elle le vit rentrer dans sa voiture. Elle se dirigea vers lui en l'appelant.

S: Attends!

Vaughn était prêt à rentrer dans la voiture malgré l'exclamation de Syd. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui.

S: (doucement) Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça non plus.

Vaughn ne répondit pas et releva un léger regard vers elle.

Par ce regard, elle avait comprit qu'il ne ferait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche. Hésitante, elle se rapprocha à un peu moins de 2 mètres de lui.

S: J'ai besoin de toi, Vaughn… tu es le seul dont j'ai besoin. (silence) Reste, je t'en prie…

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et d'un geste hésitant, il la prit dans ses bras.

S: J'ai mal Vaughn… (silence) et je ne veux plus être malheureuse.

V: (murmurant) Je…

S: (murmurant) J'ai besoin de toi… de ta force qui m'aide à ne pas sombrer. Aides moi Vaughn. (silence) J'en peux plus… Le covenant, ma mère… (silence) Ne m'abandonne pas…

V: (murmurant) Je suis là. (silence) On devrait rentrer, tu crois pas ?

Se dégageant de lui, ils échangèrent un léger sourire. Naturellement, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, cherchant sa chaleur qui l'apaisait instantanément.

Rentrant dans l'appartement, elle vit que Nadia s'était déjà enfuie.

Cette nuit là, ils parlèrent longuement de leur relation ainsi que de leurs souffrances respectives des dernières semaines. Exténués par la mission et par leurs problèmes, ils s'endormirent non loin l'un de l'autre sur le canapé.

Leur relation avait évolué mais elle était encore loin d'être celle qu'ils voulaient et qu'ils avaient connue quelques années auparavant. Toutefois, ils avaient toujours cette même attitude. Ces regards fuyants, cette timidité réciproque malgré cette irrépressible envie de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre. Ça durait ainsi depuis près de 3 semaines lorsqu'au court d'une mission, Syd se retrouva à nouveau sur une chaise, attaché. Sa sœur et sa mère face à elle. Elle soupira longuement avant de relever la tête vers elles.

S: ça commence à devenir une habitude. Vous devriez me faire une carte de membre ou quelque chose de ce genre !

I: Je vois que tu te sens bien parmi nous. (silence) Pour la carte, j'y réfléchirais mais avant j'ai quelques questions-

S: J'aurais pas deviné toute seule ! (silence) ça serait bien si tu pouvais me contacté de manière… ordinaire… plutôt qu'à chaque fois m'enlever quand je suis en mission ou autre !

I: Dis moi, ce que tu as fait lorsque j'étais enfermé à la CIA. Tu as fais une demande. A qui l'as-tu demandé ? et qu'est ce que c'était ?

S: Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Vaughn !

I: Il est en sécurité. Réponds à mes questions-

S: Pas tant que je ne serais pas sûr qu'il va effectivement bien !

I: Réponds !

S: Non!

I: J'ai déjà tiré sur toi et je n'hésiterais pas à le faire encore une fois ! Réponds !

Syd vit un trouble dans les regards de sa mère et de sa sœur, qui était restée silencieuse. Sa curiosité était à son paroxysme et elle essayait vainement de comprendre pourquoi sa mère tenant tant à ce qu'elle réponde à cette stupide question.

S: Si tu veux me tuer, je t'en prie! Fais le ! (silence) Qu'est ce que vous avez découvert !

N: Qui te dit qu'on a fait une découverte ?

S: Nadia, tu es trop silencieuse… et toi maman (silence) Je suis étonné que tu n'ais pas encore braqué ton arme sur ma tête, comme tu as l'habitude de le faire ! (silence) Alors ?

I: (à Nadia) Va les chercher.

Tandis que Nadia sortait de la salle, Irina s'approcha de Syd et la détacha. Syd se releva doucement, se massa les poignets et fixa sa mère dans les yeux.

S: Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ici ?

I: Je devais m'assurer que tu étais vraiment… toi-

S: (fronçant les sourcils) Quoi? Je comprends rien-

I: Depuis ton départ de Los Angeles, je te faisais suivre pour être sûre que rien ne t'arrive. (silence) Par la suite, j'ai découvert un des projets du Covenant… (silence) Le premier tu le connais, il voulait créer cet enfant-

S: Qu'est ce que t'as trouvé ?

I: En prélevant ton Adn, le Covenant est parvenu à-

: Ahh enfin, je vois qu'on est tous réunis ! depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment !

Sydney était effaré par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle posa son regard respectivement sur Irina, puis Nadia avant de planter son regard quelques secondes dans celui de la femme face à elle. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, elle s'approcha et lui flanqua une droite avant de se diriger vers Vaughn qui était blessé.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 4**

Il avait l'arcade sourcilière droite éclaté et du sang suintait de l'orifice. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir après avoir glissé ses mains dans les siennes. Il avait également saigné de la bouche, celui-ci ayant séché le long de son menton. En s'asseyant, il grimaça. Syd le remarqua immédiatement. Sans même attendre son accord, elle déboutonna sa chemise et vit son torse parsemé de traces de coups, en plus des diverses blessures à coup de couteaux, sans compter son épaule gauche disloquée. Elle fit lentement glisser ses mains sur son torse avant de relever son regard vers lui.

S: (murmurant) ça va aller, ok ? je vais aller te chercher quelque chose. (silence) Tiens le coup, je vais nous sortir de là.

Après une dernière pression sur la main, elle se retourna vers sa mère. Les yeux pleins de colère.

S: Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait !

I: ça n'est pas nous Syd-

S: Arrêtes de me raconter des salades !

I: J'ai ordonné que personne ne le touche-

S: Quelqu'un l'a pourtant bien fait !

Irina comprit dans l'instant et son regard noir se posa naturellement sur la réplique de sa fille aînée.

I: Je vais te faire la peau! (silence) Après avoir tenté de prendre la place de Sydney à la CIA, tu as fais une chose impardonnable !

: Pourtant je l'ai pas mit dans mon lit !

I: Tu n'en n'aura jamais l'occasion et j'y veillerais !

Irina sortit son arme et la pointa entre les deux yeux la jeune qui n'était autre qu'un clone de Sydney.

S: Maman! Non!

I: Ne t'en mêles pas!

S: C'est mon problème! Laisses moi gérer ça seule!

Ben avait perdu le contact avec Emma depuis plusieurs minutes. Lui et Weiss faisait tout leur possible pour localiser Emma. Lors de la dernière transmission de celle-ci, ils avaient apprit que Syd et Vaughn avait disparus des écrans et que malgré leurs puces, elle n'était pas parvenue à les localiser.

B: (inquiet) On fait quoi alors ?

E: Pour l'instant rien-

B: (s'énervant) QUOI !

E: (le fixant) Ecoutes… (silence) Je sais que depuis quelques semaines Emma et toi-

B: Weiss!

E: Calme toi, Ben ! (silence) Syd et Vaughn sont sur place-

B: ça ne change rien-

E: Laisses moi finir ! (silence) S'il y a une chance sur un million qu'ils s'en sortent, je parierais dessus. On va retrouver Emma…

B: (évitant son regard et sur le point de partir) C'est ça…

: On l'a trouvé dans un couloir.

I: (jetant un regard à Syd) Détachez là !

: (murmurant et blêmissant) Derevko-

Syd se tourna alors vers Emma qui était tenue par 2 gardes.

S: Emma… tu n'as rien à craindre-

E: Qu'est ce que vous faites avec-

Elle s'arrêta net à l'instant où elle vit l'autre Sydney.

E: (troublée) Je… qui… qu'est ce que-

S: (gênée et énervée) Le Covenant a crée un clone de… moi-

E: Qu'est ce qui me dit que ça n'est pas vous le clone-

S: C'est vrai… vous, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir mais… ma mère ou même Vaughn peuvent vous assurer que je ne le suis pas. (silence) Je comprends votre scepticisme mais… vous devez me faire confiance.

Elles restèrent longuement à se fixer puis sans même savoir pourquoi, Emma hocha la tête.

Sydney se tourna alors vers sa mère.

S: On doit rentrer-

I: Non. Je dois savoir qui est derrière tout ça-

S: Et bien cherche mais nous, on doit rentrer. Vaughn a besoin de soins urgent-

I: Vous partez tous les 3-

S: Non je dois l'emmener à la CIA-

Irina emmena Syd à l'écart quelques minutes. Syd ne détachait plus son regard de Vaughn qui souffrait abominablement.

S: (murmurant) Vaughn risque une hémorragie interne et j'emmène cette fille avec nous-

I: Très bien mais laisses moi le temps de l'interroger-

S: D'accord, mais je tiens à être présente.

I: Je pense que-

S: Je me fous de ce que tu penses! Je serais présente !

I: Personne ne te fera changer d'avis de toute façon. (silence) très bien…

La Rotonde était en pleine effervescence. Weiss et Ben était toujours présent. Ils cherchaient toujours des pistes, vérifiaient les infos qui transitaient par Echelon mais ils n'avaient aucune pistes sérieuses. Ben faisait le tour de ses contacts quand soudain il vit les regards des autres agents se diriger vers un groupe qui pénétrait dans le centre des opérations. Il ne mit que quelques secondes avant de trouver le regard d'Emma. Il se leva doucement et alors qu'il l'observait s'avancer vers lui, il lui sourit timidement. Emma s'avançait vers lui, ses yeux plantés dans les siens. A quelques mètres de lui, elle n'osa plus bouger. Elle leva une main timidement et stoppa son geste. Elle la laissait retomber quand il l'emprisonna de la sienne. Il tira Emma dans ses bras. Celle-ci ne le repoussa pas, elle se laissa fondre dans ses bras. Ça n'était pas sa première mission de terrain mais s'être sentie seule, n'avoir aucune aide, l'avait vraiment angoissée. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait cette attitude envers un homme. Elle s'abandonnait à lui et elle n'éprouvait aucune gêne malgré le regard des autres agents ainsi que le fait qu'une relation entre agent était interdite par le règlement de l'agence.

B: (murmurant) Shhttt… tout va bien… tu es à la maison…

E: (murmurant) Ben… (silence) Merci d'être là…

Vaughn avait été emmené d'urgence à Stafford pour des examens et pour des soins urgents.

Il était près de 3 heures du matin et Syd était toujours à l'agence en débriefing puis à écrire son rapport. Personne n'avait voulu lui donner des nouvelles de Vaughn. Elle savait seulement que son état très sérieux. Weiss s'approcha d'elle, d'un pas hésitant.

E: (doucement) Viens, je te ramène chez toi-

S: J'ai pas fini mon rapport-

E: ça peut attendre Syd… tu as besoin de repos-

S: Je suis pas fatiguée !

E: Non à peine ! t'es sur les nerfs ! et si je fais pas quelques chose c'est toi qu'on va transférer à l'hôpital !

S: (le fixant) T'as du nouveau ?

E: Elle parlera, t'as pas à t'inquiété de ça-

S: Eric! Je te parle de Vaughn! J'en ai rien à faire d'elle!

E: Calme toi… (silence) les médecins n'ont rien voulu dire…

S: Je vais à l'hôpital-

E: Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'ils ne te diront rien et que tu ne seras pas autoriser à le voir. (silence) On doit attendre demain.

S: (évitant son regard) Je sais… mais j'ai besoin-

E: (petit sourire) Je suis votre ami à tous les deux. Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que vous ressentez l'un pour l'autre… (silence) il est costaud Syd, il s'en sortira.

S: Je sais… mais après l'épisode Lauren… (silence) je m'étais promis qu'on ne le toucherait plus.

E: (murmurant) Il sait que tu es près de lui. (silence) Viens on rentre… je reste avec toi cette nuit comme ça je pourrait garder un œil sur toi.

S: (murmurant) Merci Eric… (silence et lui souriant) Et dire que tu es toujours célibataire… les femmes savent pas ce qu'elles perdent !

E: (souriant) Continues de me complimenter, ça fait trop longtemps que ça m'est pas arrivé… (silence) et puis je te ferais à manger et là, Vaughn n'existera plus dans ton cœur… et j'aurais une sublime femme dans ma vie !

S: (souriant) Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !

E: Oh tu me déçois !

S: (souriant) C'est bon d'avoir un ami comme toi…

E: C'est normal…

Ben avait ramené Emma chez elle. Il la sentait toujours déstabilisé. Il leur préparait un petit repas alors qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre quelques minutes auparavant. Eteignant le feu sous la poêle, il se dirigea doucement vers la chambre. Il frappa et entra après avoir entendu l'autorisation d'Emma. Il la vit passer ses mains sur son visage. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras quand elle s'apprêta à s'écarter de lui. Il y avait toujours des traces de larmes sur le visage d'Emma. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se confie à lui mais une peur sournoise le tenaillait. La perdre serait la pire chose pour lui. Il tenait tellement à elle. Il avait eu un coup de foudre, lui qui ne croyait pas à ça. Il la fixait dans les yeux d'un regard tendre. Lentement, il la vit laisser tomber son masque d'impassibilité. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Elle se barricadait par ce masque. Depuis quelques semaines, il suffisait qu'il la fixe pour que la donne change entre eux.

B: Si, ça peut te faire du bien… on peut en parler-

E: (froidement) Pour quoi faire !

B: (doucement) ça te permettrait de te détendre… (murmurant) tu peux te confier à moi. Je suis pas du genre à crier sur tout les toits les secrets de la femme dont je suis amoureux-

E: (le fixant) Pourquoi-

B: (finissant sa phrase et souriant) … je t'ai rien dit ? (silence) je voulais que tu le comprennes par toi-même. (silence) J'ai pensé qu'en étant distant et toujours en désaccord avec toi, ça me permettrait d'enfouir mon attirance au plus profond de moi… mais j'avais tord. (silence) c'est de pire en pire… j'ai besoin de toi… comme je respire de l'oxygène-

E: (surprise) Je… (silence) Ben… j'ai peur qu'on aille trop vite…

B: (murmurant) Emma… si tu veux que je m'éloigne un moment-

E: (le fixant) Tu penses que c'est nécessaire ?

B: (passant une main sur le visage d'Emma) Je veux ton bonheur… donc si tu as besoin de temps, je peux m'effacer-

E: (après un long silence) Reste s'il te plaît…

Elle se rapprocha doucement et glissa ses mains dans les siennes. Alors qu'elle relevait le regard vers lui, il captura ses lèvres dans un profond baiser. Elle ne se fit pas prier longtemps avant de répondre à son baiser puis à ses caresses qui se firent de plus en plus suggestives. Leurs vêtements trouvèrent rapidement le chemin du sol. Corps à corps et cœur à cœur, ils ne se séparèrent plus. Leur attirance était trop intense pour qu'ils se résolvent à faire machine arrière. Leurs corps en feu, le moment insoutenable de ne faire plus qu'un arriva très rapidement. Ils furent alors tous deux submergés par leurs désirs réprimés depuis plusieurs heures. Ils s'endormirent quelques heures plus tard, sereins et comblés de bonheurs de s'être retrouvés après cette mission qui les avaient chamboulés.

Vaughn était toujours dans ce lit dont il lui était interdit de sortir. Ça faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il avait été admis dans cet hôpital. Il n'avait pas vu Sydney depuis son admission. Il avait été touché par sa préoccupation lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert entre les mains d'Irina. Sa douceur, son odeur, sa voix, elle… tout simplement, elle lui manquait. Il craignait qu'elle ait prit une décision sur leur couple et ça l'angoissait. Il avait vu Eric qui lui avait expliquer qu'il y avait eu de long débriefings et que Sydney avait été interrogés par rapport à Nadia et à sa mère. Vaughn s'était demandé si c'était la réelle raison de l'absence de visites de Sydney. Allongé sur son lit, son regard était fixé sur ce plafond trop blanc, trop net, trop impeccable. Il entendit un léger toc à la porte, la personne entra alors que le regard de Vaughn était toujours sur le plafond.

: A force de le regarder, il va te tomber sur la tête !

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage en la voyant s'avancer vers lui. Cependant, une angoisse pointa en lui rapidement malgré qu'elle semblait détendue.

S: (doucement) Je voulais venir plus tôt mais je n'avais pas l'autorisation de Kendall et-

V: (murmurant) Tu es là maintenant, c'est l'essentiel.

S: (évitant son regard) Je suis désolée… pour tout ça. Tout est de ma faute-

V: Arrête avec ça. (silence) Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je t'aurais suivi, peu importe où on nous aurait envoyé… (silence) parce que c'est avec toi que je veux être. (silence) à part toi, personne ne peut savoir ce que je ressens réellement lorsque tu es à mes cotés.

S: (murmurant) J'ai réalisé quelque chose ses derniers jours… (silence) certaines choses me manquent comme ta présence, comme ta veste qui trainait sur le canapé… (silence) ce simple détail était un signe pour moi avant ma disparition. J'étais heureuse comme ça ne m'était jamais arrivé… (silence) je voudrais que-

V: (la fixant) Oui ?

S: Viens vivre à la maison avec moi. Je supporte plus d'être loin de toi… (silence) je suis consciente que rien n'est réglé entre nous mais te savoir loin de moi, ça me tue chaque jour un peu plus.

V: (doucement) Tu crois que c'est le bon moment pour en parler ? (silence) Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait attendre que les médecins m'autorisent à sortir d'ici pour en discuter ?

Elle s'écarta de lui lentement et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait blessé. Elle avait mal interprété ses dires. Malgré qu'il lui était toujours interdit de bouger de son lit, il se leva péniblement et se posta derrière elle, faisant glisser sa main droite sur son épaule – l'autre étant attelée – avant de longer son bras et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

V: (murmurant) Tu m'as mal compris, je crois. (silence) Je ne remets en cause ni cette proposition, ni nos sentiments. Je veux qu'on soit de nouveau un couple mais les médecins ne veulent toujours pas me laisser sortir-

S: (se retournant lentement) Donc… tu veux-

V: (souriant) C'est toi que je veux… toi et uniquement toi !

Kendall avait confié à Emma une mission consistant à retrouver Nadia au plus vite. Elle planchait toujours sur une liste de contacts dont la plupart ne répondait plus à ses identités. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'elle était sur cette enquête et elle n'avançait pas. Elle commençait à désespérer.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, elle ne releva pas les yeux pour autant.

: (doucement) Emma ?

E: Hum… oui ?

Elle releva doucement les yeux vers lui et un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

E: Ben ? un problème ?

B: Non… (silence) Je voulais m'assurer que ça allait… (murmurant) ça fait des heures que t'es enfermée dans ton bureau-

E: (doucement) Je vais bien.

B: Je t'ai connu plus convaincante. (silence) Emma, quelque chose ne vas pas ?

E: Non, tout va bien.

B: (murmurant) Tu sais que si tu as besoin-

Depuis qu'il était entré dans le bureau, Emma l'avait à peine regardé. Ben s'était tut lorsque le portable d'Emma avait retentit. Elle décrocha sans même le regarder.

E: Allô ?

Emma était surprise de cet appel. Elle soupira longuement. Elle était gênée de recevoir cet appel en présence de Ben.

E: Tate ? je t'avais de ne pas m'appeler sur mon portable. (silence) Ok. Je te rappelle ce soir.

Elle raccrocha et sentit rapidement le regard pesant de Ben, sur elle.

B: Je vais te laisser… (silence) Tu es visiblement très occupée-

Emma ne savait quoi lui répondre. Il sortit sans un mot de plus tandis qu'elle se replongeait dans son travail.

Vaughn était toujours à l'hôpital. Weiss ramenait Syd chez elle. Ils avaient passé la journée à interroger le clone de Syd.

E: T'es passé voir Vaughn ?

S: (évitant son regard) Pas depuis quelques jours.

E: Dois je supposer que vous vous êtes encore embrouiller ?

S: (évitant son regard) Je… non… enfin pas vraiment-

E: (la fixant) T'as pas pensé qu'il serait peut être temps que vous arrêtiez de vous poser des questions ? (silence) Pourquoi vous vous prenez la tête comme ça ? Vous pouvez être heureux ensemble-

S: (soupirant) C'est si compliqué. (murmurant) Il me manque, c'est vrai-

E: Alors dis lui !

S: Je l'ai fait.

E: Ohh… je vois-

S: Il pense qu'on devrait en reparler quand il sortira de l'hôpital.

E: Il pense avoir besoin de temps. (la fixant) Tu sais comment il est. Il veut pas que tu souffres de recommencer votre relation. (silence) Retournes le voir et oblige le à se confier à toi.

S: Il ne m'écoutes plus depuis longtemps-

E: Tu te trompes. (silence) Pour une fois, écoutes moi et vas lui parler !

S: (doucement) J'irai…

Ben était devant sa porte. Depuis une semaine, elle ne lui parlait presque plus et son attitude commençait à l'exaspérer. Il était face à elle. Elle venait tout juste de lui ouvrir la porte.

E: (murmurant et fermant la porte derrière elle) Ben ? qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

B: (la fixant) J'aimerai entrer-

E: C'est pas possible-

B: (soupirant) Emma… (silence) on doit parler-

E: (évitant son regard) Pas ce soir-

La porte s'ouvrit subitement derrière elle, laissant apparaître un jeune homme brun, la vingtaine, les yeux verts, bien bâtit.

: Emma, je vais y aller-

E: Tate-

T: (l'embrassant sur la joue) Je te rappelle…

Ben était resté silencieux et avait serré les dents en voyant cet homme si près d'Emma. Il détourna le regard tandis qu'Emma tentait de rattraper Tate.

Emma revint vers Ben en soupirant et elle ouvra la porte avant de le faire entrer.

B: Tu comptais me parler de lui un jour ou tu attendais que je me lasse de toi et que je te quitte ?

Emma ne dit rien, évitant son regard. Après un long silence, elle releva les yeux vers lui.

B: Je veux comprendre. J'ai fait quelque chose ? je t'ai blessé ? tu as besoin que je sois moins présent à tes cotés ? parle moi Emma ! Ton silence et la distance que tu nous impose me rend dingue !

E: ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ou avec nous-

B: Pourtant ce "Tate" je l'invente pas !

E: Tate n'a rien à voir là dedans. C'est différent.

B: Je comprends rien Emma. Qui c'est ce type ? et pourquoi tu t'éloignes de moi si-

E: Je peux rien te dire sur Tate mais… (silence) Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et moi. Je ne te trompe pas Ben…

B: Et je suis censé te croire ?

E: Tu dois me faire confiance. (silence) Tate fait partie de ma vie et je ne peux et ne veux le faire sortir de ma vie.

B: Donc je dois accepter que tu ais un amant et que je ne dois rien dire !

E: (s'approchant de lui) Je n'ai que toi Ben ! (posant sa main sur son bras et le fixant) Je ne te tromperais jamais. Je te le jure Ben !

B: (doucement) Tate-

E: (soupirant) Ben… j'ai pas le droit de t'en parler-

B: (s'énervant) Mais pourquoi ? je croyais que t'avais confiance en moi ? et-

E: Il ne s'agit pas de confiance…

Emma se dégagea de lui et passa une main sur son visage puis se retourna vers lui avant de plonger son regard dans le sien.

E: Tu ne dois rien dire à personne. Promets le moi !

B: D'accord.

E: (le fixant) Ben ?

B: Ok, je te le promets !

E: Tate est un agent de la DGSE. Il m'aide sur mes recherches sur l'agent Santos-

B: Emma je suis pas stupide, je sais qu'il est plus que ça !

E: (évitant son regard) C'est vrai. (silence) Je n'ai pas de liaison avec lui, si c'est ce qu'i' t'inquiète. (soupirant) Tate est… mon frère-

B: Ton frère ? tu es fille unique-

E: Quand ma mère nous a abandonné, mon père et moi, elle est partie en France et là bas, elle s'est marié et a eu d'autres enfants. (silence) Elle est morte dans un accident de voiture, il y a 2 ans. Tate a découvert mon existence et m'a retrouvé, il y a quelques mois en fouillant dans les papiers de ma mère.

B: (surprit) Tu sais pourquoi, elle vous a abandonné ?

E: Non. Mon père n'a jamais su pourquoi, elle était partie. (silence) C'est la vérité Ben. Tu dois me croire…

B: (murmurant) Je ne remets pas ta parole en doute… (silence) Et… nous ?

E: (s'approchant et lui souriant) Tu doutes ?

B: (murmurant) A toi de me le dire.

E: (faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse) Pour moi, rien à changer. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. (silence) Je tiens à toi…

Ben lui sourit, l'enlaça et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Il se détacha en lui souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il mit fin à leur baiser alors qu'elle s'accrochait à lui.

E: (murmurant) Reste cette nuit.

B: (souriant) C'est une proposition ?

E: Non. C'est un ordre.

B: J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres comme ça…

Les mains sur sa taille et un sourire plaqué sur le visage, il la fit reculer jusqu'au canapé () avant de la faire tomber sur celui-ci et de la recouvrir de son corps. Leurs mains s'égarèrent avec fougue sous leurs vêtements et ceux prirent la direction du sol. Leurs caresses se firent de plus en plus intenses et leur désir de ne faire plus qu'un, atteint son paroxysme rapidement. Ils s'endormirent enlacés sur ce canapé trop étroit pour deux, après leurs torrides ébats.

Syd était entré sans bruit. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle le vit endormit. Il semblait si calme, apaisé, serein. Toute angoisse avait disparut de son visage. Elle s'avança silencieusement dans cette chambre et s'assit sur la chaise à gauche du lit. Elle resta un long moment à l'observer endormit. Puis ne supportant plus le manque de contact, elle lui prit la main, ce qui pour effet de le réveiller. Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant. Elle lui répondit par ce même sourire et déposa un baiser sur sa main.

S: (murmurant) Comment tu te sens ?

V: ça va… (silence) Tu devrais pas être l'agence ?

S: (baissant la tête) Comment je suis censée prendre ça ?

V: Syd… (silence) Je ne veux pas que tu souffres-

S: (le fixant et murmurant) Alors ne me repousse pas ! J'ai l'impression de ne plus compter pour toi-

V: C'est faux et tu le sais ! (silence) j'ai peur de te faire souffrir et-

S: (murmurant) Et quoi ?

V: Et je pense que tu seras plus heureuse si je suis loin de toi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 5**

Syd était restée impassible à ses mots. Toutefois, une once de colère commença à poindre en elle. Elle le fixa froidement, tentant de rester calme.

S : Comment tu peux tirer un trait sur nous ! Comment tu peux nous faire ça !

Seul le silence retentissait dans cette pièce. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

V : … (silence) C'est une relation impossible… le lien de nos familles-

S : (le fixant) Tu te trompes ! Je me fous de ma mère ! (silence) C'est toi ma vie, Vaughn ! (silence) Alors dis moi que tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi !

Vaughn baissa la tête et soupira, devant l'ultimatum de Sydney. Passant une main nerveuse sur son visage, il releva les yeux vers elle.

V : (murmurant) Je ne peux pas…

Syd se rapprocha doucement, et sans quitter le regard perdu de Vaughn, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne.

S : (murmurant) De quoi tu as peur ?

V : Syd-

S : (murmurant) C'est toi l'autre jour qui me suppliait de ne pas nous abandonner. Je sais que tu étais sincère… tout comme je soupçonne que tu me mens, en voulant mettre un terme à notre relation… (long silence) Je vais te laisser te reposer… je repasserai demain…

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de quitter l'hôpital, laissant Vaughn en proie à ses doutes.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans un parc, en silence, leurs mains se frôlant à l'occasion. Ils paraissaient sereins. Aucune trace de contrariété ou de tension n'animaient leurs visages. Subitement, Ben glissa sa main dans la sienne. Elle lui jeta un léger coup d'œil en souriant avant de se rapprocher de lui.

B : (murmurant) Tu veux qu'on se fasse un ciné ?

E : (murmurant) Hummm… (silence) sinon, on pourrait passer la soirée à la maison…

B : (sourire espiègle) Aurais tu un quelconque plan derrière la tête ?

E : (murmurant) Seulement mieux vous connaître Agent Mallens…

B : Hummm… (souriant) Je ne voudrais surtout pas contrarier tes plans…

Ils prirent le chemin du retour après l'échange d'un sourire malicieux. Pénétrant dans l'appartement d'Emma, Ben l'observa quelques secondes avant de se rendre dans le salon. Il fit le tour de celui-ci, jetant un coup d'œil aux photographies et aux différents livres jonchant la table basse ainsi que ceux rangés dans la bibliothèque. Il se retourna en prenant la tasse de café qu'elle lui tendait.

B : (souriant) Je savais pas que tu lisais du Tolstoï.

E : (petit sourire espiègle) Tu n'as encore rien vu !

B : (murmurant) Je n'attends que ça… de voir…

E : (murmurant) Ben… tu m'en veux encore pour Tate ?

B : (soudain sérieux) Non… pourquoi tu veux revenir là dessus ?

E : (murmurant) J'ai jamais voulu te blesser… ou que tu crois que je te trompais-

B : (doucement) J'ai confiance en toi. (silence) Sur le coup, j'étais jaloux. Tu ne me parlais presque plus, tu refusais de passer du temps avec moi alors j'ai fait des suppositions qui se sont révélées fausses… et j'ai mal d'avoir douté de nous-

E : (évitant son regard) J'aurais du te le dire dès le début-

B : (la forçant à le regarder) Non. Tu étais prise au piège… je refuse que tu te le reproches.

E : Oui mais je n'aurais pas dû douter ! j'aurais dû savoir que tu me soutiendrais !

B : (la coupant) L'essentiel c'est qu'on soit ensemble… (silence) Dorénavant, je sais que tu n'hésiteras plus et que tu ne douteras plus. Ok ?

E : Oui…

Elle s'écarta doucement, retournant à la cuisine pour leur préparer quelque chose. Il n'avait pu se retenir de la laisser s'éloigner ainsi de lui. il s'appuya sur la colonne du comptoir de la cuisine et observait méticuleusement tous ses gestes, non sans qu'une onde de chaleur le traverse.

Elle pouvait sentir son regard d'envie sur elle. Elle était consciente qu'à se rythme là, le dîner serait très vite oublié. Elle ne fut ni décontenancé, ni surprise lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains sur ses hanches et sa bouche sur sa nuque, déposant de brûlants baisers. Elle lâcha un râle de plaisir en sentant ses mains caresser doucement sa peau et ses lèvres lui offrir toutes sortes de sensations. Elle se retourna soudainement dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres fougueusement. Leurs langues se mêlaient, se caressaient dans une danse langoureuse. L'embrassant et la tenant fermement contre lui, il la fit reculer jusque dans la chambre où rapidement et dans des gestes doux il la déshabilla. Elle ne resta pas inactive, accomplissant les mêmes gestes que son partenaire. Avec une grande douceur il l'allongea sur le lit avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser avide et passionné. Leurs mains sillonnant le corps de l'autre, il avait délaissé sa bouche pour déposer de brûlants baisers sur le reste du corps de la jeune femme. Leurs désirs atteignant leur paroxysme, il s'enfouit en elle avec délicatesse et commença de léger vas en vient avant de les intensifier sous la demande suppliante d'Emma. Corps à corps, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et dans une ultime étreinte, tous deux furent submergés par se plaisir ardent qui les animaient, dès qu'ils étaient en présence de l'autre. Haletant, il s'écroula sur elle, la tête dans son cou. Il reprenait lentement son souffle alors qu'elle lui susurrait des mots que seuls une femme amoureuse pourrait confier.

Il l'embrassa tendrement en souriant puis voulut se décaler mais elle le retint. Toujours emmêlés, ils se décalèrent légèrement, Emma posant sa tête dans son cou puis ils s'assoupirent, fatigués mais au comble de l'extase.

Elle revenait juste de l'agence, ayant du voir Kendall après qu'une info ait circulé sur Nadia. Elle s'apprêtait à remonter l'allée quand elle distingua sa silhouette sur le perron. Il n'eut pas le temps de sonner qu'elle l'interpella.

S : Vaughn ?

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et ouvrit la porte avant de le faire entrer.

Il la détaillait méticuleusement. Elle avait eu beau s'éloigner temporairement, elle restait toujours une femme très sexy et désirable. Sa voix le sortit de sa rêverie momentanée.

S : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

V : Je dois te parler.

Syd l'observa et planta son regard dans le sien, attendant l'explication.

V : (murmurant et s'approchant d'elle) Je suis un crétin… un crétin fini même.

S : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

V : Nous ! (silence) à l'hôpital, ils me bourrent de sédatifs et d'anti-douleurs, si bien que je ne sais plus ce que je dis. J'arrive plus à réfléchir-

S : (suspicieuse) Ils t'ont laissé sortir ?

V : Je… (silence) C'est pas important ça ! (silence) Ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je ne le pensais pas. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau.

S : Je sais que tu es sincère mais… (silence) tu changes d'avis tous les jours… qui me dit que demain tu ne seras revenu sur ta décision ? Je ne veux plus souffrir pour « nous ».

V : (murmurant) Laisses moi te prouver qu'on peut y arriver. J'ai confiance en nous. (silence) Tu ne penses pas qu'il y ait une raison pour qu'aucun de nous deux soit parvenus à refaire sa vie ? (silence, murmurant) Laisses nous une autre chance…

Elle réfléchissait puis s'apprêta à lui répondre quand elle le vit légèrement chanceler, elle le dirigea lentement vers le canapé, en le soutenant. Elle resta assise sur le bord du canapé en l'observant alors qu'elle l'avait forcé à s'allonger.

S : (posant sa main sur son front) Vaughn, t'es brûlant ! t'es inconscient d'avoir quitter l'hôpital !

V : (murmurant) Je devais à tout prix te parler-

S : Quitte à ce que tu meurs !

V : Syd… je-

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, tombant subitement inconscient. Prise de panique, elle parvint néanmoins à vérifier son pouls. Instinctivement, elle appela Dixon qui, elle savait, avait des notions médicales plus importantes que les siennes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 6**

Celui-ci arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

S : Merci d'être venu.

D : Qu'est qu'i' se passe ?

S : Vaughn a quitté l'hôpital. (silence) on parlait et soudain, il s'est sentit mal. Je l'ai forcé à s'allonger et tout à coup, il a perdu connaissance.

Dixon prit son pouls et vérifia les yeux de Vaughn avant de rassurer Syd. Vaughn était à présent simplement endormi.

D : Il a du faire des efforts pour arriver jusqu'ici. Je lui injecte de la morphine mais demain, il faut que tu lui fasses voir un médecin.

S : Ouais…

D : (petit sourire) Il devait être sacrément motivé pour venir te parler jusqu'ici.

S : Dixon !

D : Quoi ? je viens aux renseignements. (silence) Je vois… de toute façon tu diras rien.

S : (petit sourire) Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

D : Ok. (silence) Tiens moi au courant, si ça empire. Je te laisse la morphine pour la nuit. (silence) D'ailleurs ça serait mieux s'il était allongé dans un lit parce que là, ça va réveiller ses blessures-

S : Ok. On va le porter dans ma chambre-

D : (malicieusement) Dans ta chambre ?

S : (rigolant) Tu le fais exprès ! Eric t'as contaminé ou quoi !

Dixon rigola et doucement il porta Vaughn pour le faire rejoindre la chambre. Ils l'installèrent confortablement sur le lit puis Dixon s'éclipsa après quelques dernières recommandations à Syd.

A l'entrée de la chambre, elle s'appuya sur le chambranle et commença à l'observer tout en réfléchissant.

Il était venu pour elle, pour s'expliquer et tout faire pour recoller les morceaux. Elle n'avait jamais pensé être aussi perdue. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ses sentiments. Elle l'aimait et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui, cependant elle avait peur de tout reconstruire. Peur d'être à nouveau séparé de lui, peur qu'on s'en prenne à lui pour la toucher elle. Ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Pendant une période, elle avait pensé que rester loin de lui, empêcherait certaines personnes de le prendre pour cible mais elle s'était complètement leurrée. Tous savaient ou du moins se doutaient des rapports et des liens qu'ils entretenaient. Il était la cible parfaite pour la faire sortir de son trou.

Naturellement elle vint s'allonger à ses cotés. Sans même y réfléchir, elle glissa sa main dans la sienne et y emmêla ses doigts. L'avoir si près avait un effet apaisant sur elle. Rien ne lui arriverait lorsqu'elle serait là. Elle y veillerait. Elle le vit s'agiter dans la nuit. Elle supposa qu'il faisait des cauchemars. Elle fit glisser une de ses mains sur son torse, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, qui eut pour effet de le calmer immédiatement. Elle ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Dans la matinée, alors qu'il dormait toujours, elle appela un médecin pour qu'il vienne l'ausculter.

Une tasse de café à la main, elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle reposa le café sur la table de nuit et se concentra sur lui. Elle lui prit une main et de son autre main, elle lui caressa doucement la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire ouvrir les yeux lentement.

S : (murmurant) Salut…

V : (groggy) Bonjour…

S : (doucement) Comment tu te sens ?

V : (groggy) Fatigué… (silence) Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

S : (murmurant) Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Vaughn fit non de la tête, et doucement il planta son regard dans celui de Syd.

S : On parlait et tu t'es sentit mal. Tu t'es allongé sur le canapé et après quelques secondes t'es partit dans les vapes.

V : Je me souviens pas.

S : J'ai appelé Dixon et il t'a donné de la morphine. Il pense que c'est dû à l'effort de ta sortie d'hôpital… ou je devrais dire de ton évasion !

V : (souriant) Ouais…

S : J'ai appelé un médecin-

V : Je vois. (silence) Je vais partir-

Il commençait à se redresser quand Syd le força à se rallonger.

S : Non ! (murmurant) Tu as encore besoin de repos. Restes tranquille…

V : (silence) Je n'ai pas à t'imposer ça-

S : M'imposer quoi ?

V : Moi… (silence) Je suis blessé, tu ne peux rien pour moi-

S : (murmurant) Je veux que tu restes. (silence) Tu as peur d'être renvoyé à l'hôpital, n'est ce pas ?

V : Ils vont encore m'abrutir de somnifères, ça va encore me faire délirer et me faire dire n'importe quoi-

S : Tu resteras à la maison. Personne ne te renverra à-

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens et se leva rapidement pour ouvrir la porte alors que le carillon retentissait.

Elle dirigea le médecin dans la chambre et les laissa tous les deux alors qu'il auscultait Vaughn. Elle retourna dans la cuisine, terminant de préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le médecin ressortit de la chambre et s'avança vers elle.

Mé : Avec ses blessures, il devrait être à l'hôpital-

S : En fait, il ne veut pas y retourner. (silence) Je préfèrerais le garder à la maison.

Mé : Bien… (silence) Alors je vous donne des anti-douleurs, de la morphine en cas de douleurs trop importante. Son atèle devra rester en place encore 3 semaines. Il faudra lui changer les pansements tous les jours et surtout, il doit se reposer.

S : Merci docteur… (silence) Il en a pour combien de temps à récupérer ?

Mé : Je dirais encore 3 bonnes semaines voir 1 mois. (silence) Mike est costaud, il devra juste être patient-

S : (surprise) Vous connaissez Vaughn ?

Mé : (souriant) On était à l'université ensemble.

S : (souriant) Merci d'être venu si vite Docteur Marks-

Mé : (souriant) Craig…

S : (petit sourire) Merci Craig.

Mé : (souriant) De rien… (silence) Je vois que Mike a toujours bon goût en matière de femme.

S : (souriant et baissant la tête) Il serait content d'entendre ça !

C : (souriant) Appelez moi, si y'a quoi que ce soit.

S : Ok…

Elle prit l'ordonnance qu'il lui tendait et le raccompagna à la porte. Elle revint dans l'embrasure de la chambre et l'observa quelques secondes puis s'avança vers lui.

S : Tu restes à la maison. Je m'occuperai de toi-

V : T'es pas obligé. (silence) Je veux dire, je peux rentrer chez moi et dire à ma mère-

S : Vaughn… je le veux… (silence) Ne me laisses pas… Reste près de moi.

V : (comprenant et murmurant) Sure ?

S : (souriant) Oui… (silence) Tu as faim ?

V : (souriant) Oui…

S : (doucement) J'ai fait des œufs, du bacon et des pancakes-

V : (murmurant) C'est parfait…

S : (souriant) Je vais te chercher ça avec un autre café…

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux assiettes et un café. Elle s'assit à ses cotés alors qu'il commençait doucement à manger maladroitement avec sa main droite. Elle sourit puis se tourna vers lui avant de lui prendre la fourchette des mains et de l'aider à manger. Elle l'observa un instant puis posa sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il buvait son café.

Ce geste fit sourire Vaughn. Après avoir mangé, il prit la main de Syd et la caressa doucement.

V : (murmurant) On repart à zéro ?

Syd releva doucement la tête et l'observa.

S : Tu es sûr ? (silence) Je veux dire… tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

Vaughn tourna la tête vers Syd en souriant.

V : (murmurant) Non. Tu es tout ce qu'i' m'importe… le reste n'est que futilité.

Syd lui sourit, se rapprocha lentement et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle remonta une main à sa nuque avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux courts.

Il la tenait très près de lui, retournant ce baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus sensuel et qui mettait tous ses sens en alertes. Sa langue caressait sensuellement la sienne mais il dut stopper ce baiser pour respirer. Il s'écarta légèrement en souriant, faisant glisser sa main droite sur la joue de Syd.

V : (murmurant) Tu es si belle…

S : (souriant et murmurant) Je t'aime Vaughn…

Il lui sourit et posa son front contre le sien.

V : (murmurant) Moi aussi, je t'aime… (silence) Tu m'as tellement manqué…

Syd lui sourit et posa un doigt en travers de ses lèvres.

S : Shhttt…. (murmurant) tu dois te reposer maintenant…

Il ferma les yeux pour acquiescer et les rouvrit en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir.

V : (doucement) Tu veux bien rester jusqu'à-

S : (souriant) Oui…

Elle se glissa à nouveau à ses cotés. Naturellement, il vint se blottir dans ses bras. Instinctivement, elle glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux, geste qui le rassura et rapidement il s'endormit. Elle attendit d'entendre sa respiration régulière avant de quitter la chambre.

Elle effectua rapidement la vaisselle tout en réfléchissant. Peu de temps après elle appela Eric, lui demandant de lui ramener des affaires pour Vaughn. Il allait avoir besoin de vêtements, d'affaires de toilettes, le nécessaire pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui ici.

Elle le rejoignit un moment plus tard sur le lit et l'observa un moment endormit avant de lentement se rapprocher de lui et de nicher sa tête dans le creux de son épaule indemne. Elle s'endormit rapidement, sa nuit passée ayant été rude.

Il était réveillé depuis déjà un petit moment. Il prenait le temps de l'observer blottit contre lui. Malgré ses blessures, il était heureux. Elle était là, dans ses bras. Une bouffée de joie et un sourire naquit naturellement sur son visage. Il avait décidé qu'il profiterait de tous ces instants qu'il pourrait partager avec elle. Il la sentit légèrement remué sa tête dans son cou. Il attendit quelques secondes puis il sourit en la sentant l'embrasser dans le cou.

Elle releva la tête lentement et vit qu'il l'observait, les yeux pétillants et un sourire sur les lèvres.

S : (souriant) Hé !

V : (souriant) Hé…

S : (doucement) ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé ?

V : (murmurant) Un petit moment.

S : (doucement) T'aurais dû me réveiller…

V : T'as aussi besoin de te reposer…

S : (doucement) Comment tu te sens ?

V : Bien…

Sydney le regarda dubitativement et il sourit.

V : (souriant) J'suis pas prêt d'aller courir un marathon mais je suis bien… (silence) surtout quand tu es près de moi…

Syd lui sourit et passa une main sur sa joue.

S : T'as pas mal ?

V : Non ça va…

S : (se redressant) T'as faim ? Soif ?

V : Non…

S : Tu veux faire quelque chose ? Lire ? Ecouter de la musique ? Regarder la Télé-

V : (souriant) Non… (silence) Viens…

Sydney prit la main qu'il lui tendait et se rallongea avant de se blottir contre lui. il était dans un silence serein, savourant simplement leur proximité et se caressant amoureusement. Elle avait entrelacé ses doigts aux siens, qu'elle caressait doucement.

S : J'ai appelé Eric…

V : Hmmm…

S : Il doit te ramener des affaires.

V : Je vais devoir finir par rentrer-

S : (surprise) Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

V : Syd…

S : Tu n'as aucune raison de partir-

V : Tu vas devoir retourner à l'agence. Tu ne pourras pas veiller sur moi, 24 heures sur 24-

S : (se redressant) Je me suis arrangée avec Kendall-

V : (suspicieux) Arrangée ?

S : J'ai besoin de temps avant de retourner à l'agence et… (silence) Kendall n'a pas besoin de moi.

V : (doucement) Je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies-

S : C'est pas un sacrifice. (silence) Je veux m'occuper de toi, je veux qu'on se retrouve, je veux passer du temps avec toi… (silence) j'ai besoin de toi… je veux le faire, Vaughn…

V : (souriant) Je vois que tu ne prendras pas de non pour réponse. (silence) Je ne veux pas être une charge pour toi ou pour n'importe qui-

S : (doucement) Tu ne peux pas rester seul et (silence) tu n'es pas une charge… je veux être près de toi…

Il ne voulait pas la laisser faire ça mais au regard insistant qu'elle avait, il savait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas prise.

S : (silence, murmurant) Ecoutes… depuis qu'on se connaît, tu as toujours prit soin de moi. Tu m'as toujours protégé-

V : Je t'ai blessé-

S : Tu me croyais morte… (silence) Vaughn, ici c'est aussi chez toi… et je ne te laisserais pas quitter la maison.

V : (souriant) Bon… alors je suis condamné à vivre ici avec toi !

Syd lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement puis reprit sa place dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un long moment, juste enlacés et à profiter de cette sérénité puis à la respiration régulière de Vaughn, elle comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Très lentement, elle s'échappa dans ses bras et se rendit dans la cuisine pour se faire un café et finir de se réveiller. A cet instant, elle sourit, elle s'aperçut qu'Eric était passé et lui avait déposé les affaires de Vaughn. Il avait même prit le temps de lui laisser un petit mot, ce qui la fit sourire.

Elle travailla quelques heures sur un rapport sur Sloane qu'elle devait remettre à Kendall. Elle lui envoya par mail après avoir vérifié que Vaughn dormait toujours. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un coup de téléphone.

S : Allô ?

: Allô Sydney ?

S : (suspicieuse) Oui ?

: Je suis Amélie Vaughn, la maman de Michael…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 7**

S : Oh… Bonjour-

A : On m'a dit que je pouvais le joindre à ce numéro-

S : Oui, bien sûr… je vais vous le passer. Je vous demande une seconde.

A : (doucement) Oui… j'ai apprit qu'il était blessé. C'est grave-

S : C'est inquiétant… (silence) je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ça soit lui qui vous explique.

Sydney était rendu dans la chambre et l'observait. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en le voyant endormit. Les soucis semblaient glisser sur son visage. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et passa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et ceux-ci se vrillèrent naturellement dans le regard de Sydney.

S : Hé !

V : (souriant) Salut…

S : (murmurant) Désolée de te réveiller… téléphone pour toi-

V : (étonné) Pour moi ? qui c'est ?

S : (murmurant) Ta mère…

V : (étonné) Ma mère ! comment elle a eu ton numéro ?

Sydney haussa les épaules et Vaughn prit le combiné tandis que Syd ressortait de la chambre, préférant le laisser seul pour parler à sa mère.

Elle revint dans la chambre 5 minutes plus tard, alors qu'il l'appelait.

S : Oui ?

V : (doucement) Maman voudrait venir… ça te dérange ?

S : (s'approchant et s'asseyant à coté de lui en souriant) Non. C'est chez toi, ici. Je te l'ai dit.

Il lui sourit tout en parlant à sa mère.

V : (à Syd) Merci d'être là… (à sa mère) Syd va te donner l'adresse et t'indiquer la route.

Il lui tendit le combiné puis Syd reprit la communication.

S : Allô ?

A : J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que-

S : Non. Pas du tout et ça évitera qu'il se sente tout seul-

A : (souriant) Je suis persuadé qu'il préfère votre compagnie à la mienne… (silence) C'est à la sortie de Los Angeles ?

S : (souriant) A Venice, au 2541 Zephyr Avenue-

A : (comprenant) C'est sur la plage non ?

S : Oui.

A : Je vois à peu près où c'est. Je serais là dans quelques heures.

S : D'accord…

Syd raccrocha, posa le récepteur sur la table de nuit avant de poser son regard sur Vaughn. Il lui prit doucement la main.

V : Syd, tu es vraiment sûre-

S : Oui. (silence) J'ai l'impression que c'est toi que ça gêne, qu'elle vienne-

V : Non… (silence) je veux juste que tu ne sois pas mal à l'aise… et parfois, elle est pas drôle à vivre-

S : (rigolant) Elle est une maman, c'est normal… (silence) elle s'inquiète pour toi. Ça se passera bien.

Elle l'embrassa puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fit sourire.

V : (murmurant) J'aime quand tu fais ça…

S : (souriant) Je sais… (silence) Eric est passé. Il t'a ramené des affaires.

V : Il a ramené quoi ?

Syd se leva et fit l'inventaire devant lui.

S : Des vêtements, des magazines de hockey, des vidéos… de hockey, des affaires de toilettes, des photos-

V : (suspicieux) Quelles photos ?

Elle revint auprès de lui et s'installa à ses cotés en lui donnant les quelques photos. Il les regarda et tourna la tête vers elle puis il vit sa curiosité dans son regard.

V : (murmurant) Elles étaient déjà dans mon sac…

S : (curieuse et souriant) Et que fait une photo de nous dans ton sac ?

V : (murmurant) Depuis ta disparition, je survis… (silence) Tu n'as jamais quitté mon esprit et mon cœur. (silence) Un jour, j'ai mis ces photos dans mon sac parce qu'elles représentent les moments les plus importants de ma vie… mes parents, toi, nous…

S : (murmurant et lui souriant) Je comprends… (silence) quand j'ai cru que ma mère était morte, j'avais gardé des objets, des photos… (silence) j'ai fait pareil à la mort de Danny…

Vaughn fit une pression sur sa main et elle tourna la tête vers lui.

V : (doucement) J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service.

S : Bien sûr…

V : Vu que je suis cloué sur ce lit pour un petit moment… (silence) j'aimerai que tu ailles chez moi et que tu récupères certains objets.

S : (souriant) Ok-

V : (doucement) C'est difficile pour toi de retourner là bas et-

S : Vaughn c'est bon. (silence) T'as faim ?

V : Pas trop.

S : Attends !

Syd partit quelques secondes dans les affaires que Weiss avait déposé et elle revint avec une boite de chocolat.

S : (souriant) De la part d'Eric.

V : Des chocolats ? Je me serais plutôt attendu à une pizza !

Syd rigola et ouvrit la boite. A cet instant, elle aperçut un mot de Weiss, qu'elle fit passer à Vaughn.

V : (rigolant) « N'abusez pas des chocolats aphrodisiaques ! » J'aurais dû m'en douter !

S : (souriant) C'est Eric ! (silence) Tu m'avais pas dit que tu connaissais le médecin de ce matin-

V : (mangeant le chocolat que Syd lui donnait) On était à l'université ensemble. Lui en médecine et moi en économie et politique internationale. Craig était dans le même cours d'anglais que moi. Et de fil en aiguille, on est devenu amis.

S : Et Eric ?

V : On s'est connu quand j'ai été muté ici, à LA.

S : (souriant) C'était qui ton grand amour à la fac ?

V : (rigolant) J'étais sur que t'y viendrais ! (il se tordit subitement de douleur) Aie !

Syd le força à rester allonger à se calmer. Elle posa une main sur son torse et le fixa.

S : (inquiète) ça va aller ?

V : (murmurant) C'est mes cotes… Craig m'a dit qu'elles étaient pas en super état et qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'elles guérissent. (silence) tu peux me donner quelque chose pour la douleur ?

S : Oui…

Elle s'éclipsa quelques secondes et revint avec plusieurs antalgiques que Craig avait prescrit. Elle l'aidait à les lui faire prendre et se réinstalla à ses cotés.

V : (doucement) Merci…

S : (souriant) A votre service, agent Vaughn !

Vaughn rigola doucement en la tirant doucement dans ses bras.

S : (doucement) Donc on en était à ta petite amie, à la fac-

V : ça a pas duré longtemps… j'étais en dernière année. Elle était brune, les yeux noirs, une pure beauté. Quand je l'ai connu, j'avais déjà posé ma candidature à l'agence et lorsqu'il m'ont appelé pour me dire que j'étais prit, je lui ais dit que je devais partir à l'étranger. En fait, on m'envoyait en formation, ce qu'ils appellent la ferme. J'en suis revenu 2 ans plus tard… (silence) J'ai revu Nora. Elle était mariée et enceinte de 5 mois. (silence) Ce dont je suis certain maintenant, c'est qu'on était pas fait pour être ensemble… (silence) Parlons de toi-

S : (murmurant) Tu sais déjà tout de moi-

V : Non ! Ton petit ami à la fac ?

S : (silence) Y'en a jamais vraiment eu… enfin j'ai eu des histoire par ci par là… (silence) Je suis rapidement rentrée au SD-6… (silence) Ma plus longue histoire c'était Noah. C'était toujours ambigu entre nous et ensuite il est parti. (silence) quelques mois plus tard, je rencontrais Danny… et tu connais la suite…

V : (murmurant) Fran et Will ?

S : J'étais dans la même chambre que Fran sur le campus… quand à Will, on s'est rencontré à la fac, il m'a aidé à ramasser mes livres que j'avais fait tombé. (doucement) Fran ne supportait pas mon travail au SD-6. C'était ma meilleure amie et elle est morte par ma faute-

V : (ferme) Je t'interdis de dire ça ! c'est de la faute de Sloane mais certainement pas de la tienne !

S : C'est moi qu'il l'ait mise en danger !

V : (doucement) Sloane nous a tous manipulé ! Tu n'es pas responsable… et aussi longtemps que je vivrais, je refuserais de t'entendre dire que c'est de ta faute !

S : (se dégageant doucement) Je vais te chercher à boire…

V : Syd…

Elle était déjà sortit de la chambre, Vaughn soupira. Il ne voulait pas la blesser mais simplement lui ouvrir les yeux et la déculpabiliser des fantômes qui la hantaient.

Syd était devant le réfrigérateur, tentant de repousser au loin la douleur qui l'oppressait. Elle se retourna subitement en entendant sa voix.

V : Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal-

S : La discussion est close !

V : Syd-

S : Tu ne devrais même pas être debout.

V : Sydney-

S : Vaughn, stop ! je ne veux plus en parler.

Leur discussion s'arrêta. Ils se regardaient alors qu'elle la sonnette retentissait.

S : Va t'allonger, s'il te plait…

V : (soupirant) Non.

S : Vaughn-

V : ça fait depuis que t'es revenue que j'aurais dû te le dire. Will est à Langley-

S : (étonnée) Quoi !

V : (doucement) Il ne voulait pas que je te le dise… (silence) Il se doutait que tu t'inquièterait, si tu le savais…

Syd soupira puis se reprit avant d'ouvrir la porte. Elle sourit à Amélie et la fit entrer. Celle-ci blêmit en voyant son fils debout et blessé. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et l'embrassa tandis que Vaughn fixait toujours Sydney.

Syd s'avança doucement, échangeant quelques mots avec Amélie puis elle regarda Vaughn.

S : (doucement) Tu devrais t'allonger…

Elle l'aida à rejoindre le lit suivit d'Amélie. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre quand il la rattrapa par le poignet.

V : Syd ?

S : (évitant son regard) Oui ?

V : Je-

S : (doucement) Je vais vous laisser un moment… (silence) Vous avez à parler-

V : Syd-

S : (le fixant) Je serais pas longue…

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et pressa sa main avant de sortir de la chambre en leur souriant.

Après leur brève discussion au sujet de Will, elle avait ressenti le besoin de prendre l'air. Elle était restée un long moment à marcher sur la baie de Santa Monica puis machinalement, elle se dirigea à l'agence où elle rencontra son père. Elle discuta quelques minutes avec lui puis lui remit des dossiers à analyser afin de rester informé sur l'enquête en cours concernant Nadia. Elle ressortit de l'agence rapidement et, se rappelant la volonté de Vaughn elle se dirigea vers son ancien appartement. Elle trouva un double de la clef sous un pot de fleur. Elle prit une longue respiration et entra dans la maison. Une multitude de sensations ainsi que d'images balayèrent son esprit. Elle tenta de se reprendre et s'avança vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

A : Qui t'as fait ça ?

V : Une femme… (silence) Ecoutes, je te le dirais mais… pas tout de suite… (silence) Je dois d'abord le dire à Sydney…

A : Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Michael-

V : (doucement) Je sais maman… (silence) Sydney est la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver…

A : (murmurant) Je sais mon chéri-

Ils furent interrompus par une sonnerie. Vaughn reconnut que c'était celle de son portable.

V : Tu peux me donner mon portable. Il est dans ma veste.

Amélie attrapa sa veste qui était sur une chaise et en sortit le portable avant de le tendre à Vaughn.

V : Vaughn ?

S : Hé !

V : (souriant) Hé ! (silence) T'es où ?

S : (doucement) Chez toi… qu'est ce que tu veux que je ramène ?

V : Hummm… il y a mes vêtements dans la chambre, les photos, les livres dans la table de nuit… mes patins et ma crosse-

S : Je te rappelle que t'es pas prêts de remonter sur tes patins !

V : (souriant) ça sera plus vite que tu le penses ! (silence puis réfléchissant) Les vidéos, les CD et-

Syd était dans sa chambre et récupérait les livres de la table de nuit quand elle aperçut un objet.

S : (murmurant) La montre de ton père ?

V : (doucement) Oui… (silence) mes livres dans le salon et… c'est tout…

S : Je m'occupe de ça. Ta mère, ça va ?

V : Oui, ça ira…

S : Ok… (silence) Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? chinois ? mexicain ? italien ?

V : J'ai pas vraiment faim-

S : Ok… je rentre directement et on mettra certaines choses au clair !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?_**

**Ch 8**

V : Syd-

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Elle se dépêcha d'embarquer toutes ses affaires dans son pick up puis elle rentra.

Il était près de 18 heures quand elle se gara devant chez elle. Elle pénétra dans l'appartement avec les dossiers que son père lui avait confié. Elle vit Amélie dans le salon avec un livre entre les mains. Syd déposa ses dossiers sur le comptoir et s'avança vers Amélie.

S : Vaughn-

A : (souriant) Il vient de s'endormir… (silence) Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

S : (souriant) Je veux bien.

Elles sortirent toutes les deux et aperçurent Eric se diriger vers elle.

S : Hé M. Pizza ! tu nous aides ?

E : (souriant) Bonjour Amélie.

A : Bonjour Eric.

E : (souriant à Syd) T'as besoin de mes muscles !

S : Ouais… je suis passé chez Vaughn-

E : (surprit) T'y es allée toute seule ?

S : Oui… et tu vois j'en suis pas morte !

E : Non alors ça, c'est limite morbide ! (silence) T'aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurais accompagné-

S : Weiss !

E : Quoi ? (silence) J'avais déconseillé à Mike de reprendre l'appart-

S : Je vais bien, ok !

E : Bon bah… j'ai plus qu'à me taire… (silence) Au fait les chocolats-

Syd rigola en repensant à ce moment avec Vaughn.

S : Vaughn en a mangé-

E : (malicieusement) Et vous, vous êtes pas jeté l'un sur l'autre ?

S : (rigolant) T'auras qu'à lui demander !

Ils déposèrent les affaires dans l'entrée et rentrèrent tous les 3. Amélie et Eric avancèrent au salon en discutant alors que Syd se rendait dans la chambre.

Entrant, elle vit qu'il ne dormait pas. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

S : Hé !

V : (doucement) Salut…

S : ça va pas ? tu te sens mal ?

V : Si ça va… (silence) je pensais à toi…

S : (souriant) Précise…

V : (murmurant) Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure… pour Will-

S : Vaughn… c'est pas la peine… (silence) Je ne t'en veux pas… je sais que toi, Will et Eric, vous voulez me protéger… mais vous ne pouvez pas toujours le faire-

V : Tu devais savoir pour Will et… (silence) je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée-

S : (doucement) Je sais… (silence) Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je vais bien.

Ils dînèrent tous les quatre, Syd aidant Vaughn puis en fin de soirée Eric rentra chez lui. Syd se rendit compte que Vaughn était fatigué. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui puis passa ses mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste répétitif qui eu pour effet de rapidement l'endormir. Sa respiration régulière, elle sortit de la chambre avec Amélie qui lui souriait.

Syd alla leur chercher à boire puis elles s'installèrent dans le salon. Amélie avait longuement observé Syd ou du moins elle l'avait observé vis-à-vis de son fils. Voir une femme si tendre, douce et compréhensive lui fit réaliser qu'il ne pouvait rien arriver de mieux à Michael.

Un léger silence s'était installé, Amélie le rompit en plongeant son regard dans celui de Syd.

A : Merci…

S : (fronçant les sourcils) Pour quoi ?

A : Pour Michael… pour si bien prendre soin de lui… pour tout… (silence) et pour l'aimer comme vous le faites…

S : (murmurant) Vous n'avez pas à me remercier… (silence) Il m'a toujours protéger… il a risqué sa vie et sa carrière pour moi…

A : (doucement) Il a toujours été très réservé sur sa vie. Il ne m'a que très peu parler de vous… (silence) mais je savais qu'il aimait une femme. (silence) il a le même regard pétillant qu'avait William…

Sydney dévia rapidement le regard au nom du père de Vaughn. Amélie s'en rendit compte et elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

A : Je ne vous rends pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à William. C'était le destin… (silence) même si ça a été très dur pour Michael-

S : (murmurant) Je suis désolée…

A : (fixant Sydney) Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser… (silence) je sais aussi que vous avez dû souffrir, vous aussi dans votre enfance-

S : Vaughn vous a parlé ?

A : On a seulement évoqué cet épisode. Je crois qu'il voulait être sûr que je ne vous en veuille pas. (silence) Et je n'ai aucune raison de vous en vouloir. Vous avez sauvé mon fils…

S : (murmurant) C'est l'inverse… C'est lui qu'i' m'a sauvé. (silence) sans lui, je travaillerais certainement encore pour cette organisation terroriste. (silence) il a su être patient, compréhensif, convainquant… il m'a toujours soutenu et il a même failli mourir pour moi-

A : (doucement) Par ce que vous vous aimez… (silence) Sydney… je vous serai reconnaissante à vie pour le bonheur que vous lui apportez… (silence) votre amour est si pur. Il transparaît dans tous vos gestes, dans vos voix, dans vos regards… (silence) Il était déjà si différent à Thanksgiving… il était enjoué, il parlait de tout… c'était la première fois que je le voyais heureux depuis la mort de William… (silence) et je sais que c'est grâce à vous.

S : (souriant) J'aime votre fils… il a su être tellement pour moi… (silence) même lorsqu'il était marié à Lauren… (silence) à notre rencontre, on a eu des débuts difficiles… j'avais perdu mon fiancé et… (silence) je ne voulais et ne pouvais faire confiance à un homme… et… (silence) je sais pas comment… il a su être là à moment crucial. (silence) j'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer dans ce monde qui me répugnait de plus en plus et il a été ma lumière… (silence) Il m'a fait confiance et petit à petit, il est devenu la seule personne à qui je parlais de ma vie, de ma haine contre cet homme qui m'avait volé mon fiancé, il est devenu mon confident et la seule personne à qui je pouvais et devais m'abstenir de mentir… (silence) Il m'a sauvé la vie…

Amélie lui sourit et naturellement, elle l'a prit dans ses bras. Après un instant de surprise, Sydney lui rendit son étreinte.

A : (murmurant à son oreille) Merci…

Elles parlèrent longuement après qu'Amélie lui demanda de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Vaughn. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien quand Syd entendit du bruit dans la chambre. Elle se leva rapidement et entra.

Vaughn était en plein cauchemar, elle le savait. Il était agité et il avait ce visage fermé et dur. Elle s'assit doucement au bord du lit et passa ses mains sur son visage, évitant de frôler ses blessures faciales. Elle lui murmurait des mots pour qu'il se calme mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eut un geste de recul et Sydney réalisa qu'il ne la voyait pas elle.

S : (murmurant) Vaughn, c'est moi… tu es à la maison, tu n'as pas à avoir peur-

V : Noooooooooonnn ! Nooooooooonnn !

S : (doucement) Elle ne te touchera plus, je te le promets… (silence) C'est moi Sydney. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais…

Amélie s'était également approché mais était resté en retrait. Vaughn avait semblé plus réceptif lorsque Sydney lui avait parlé la seconde fois mais elle pouvait voir dans son regard une peur, son regard s'était terni et il y avait une sorte de haine et de colère en lui.

Elle passa sa main sur sa chemise et s'aperçut que celle-ci était trempée de sueur, elle releva la tête vers lui.

S : (murmurant) Tu es trempé… tu veux prendre une douche ?

Celui-ci hocha légèrement la tête puis elle l'aida à se lever. Amélie était toujours choqué par la réaction de son fils et elle observa Sydney. Celle-ci lui lança un regard rassurant avant de rejoindre la salle de bains avec Vaughn. Elle le déshabilla rapidement puis se dévêtit aussi avant de rentrer dans la douche avec lui. Elle le forçat à la regarder.

L'eau dévalant sur le corps de Vaughn sembla un instant lui faire reprendre conscience. Toutefois son regard était toujours aussi perdu, Syd fit glisser ses mains sur son corps puis elle se colla à lui, posant son front contre le sien.

S : (murmurant) Shttt… laisses toi aller… tu es avec moi chéri. Tu n'as rien à craindre, jamais je ne te ferais de mal…

Elle le sentit lentement reprendre ses esprits et l'enlacer de son bras droit.

V : (doucement) Syd ?

S : Oui. Je suis là… (murmurant) n'ai pas peur…

Elle se rapprocha, déposa quelques baisers sur son corps et son visage avant de s'écarter doucement.

S : (murmurant) Tu veux en parler ?

V : (doucement) Non… (silence) prends moi dans tes bras…

Syd lui sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de le serrer contre elle. Il avait besoin d'elle, de sa chaleur, de son essence. Elle était sa vie, la raison de sa survie.

Le voyant légèrement frissonner, elle l'obligea à sortir de la douche. Elle l'aida à se sécher puis vérifia l'atèle et ses pansements. Elle en refit quelques uns puis elle l'aida à s'habiller pour la nuit. Il portait juste un caleçon et une chemise tandis qu'elle avait enfilé un short et un débardeur. Ils revinrent dans la chambre et elle l'aida pour s'allonger.

Entendant du bruit dans la chambre, Amélie vint aux nouvelles. Elle se rendit compte que son fils était beaucoup plus calme. Après avoir discuté quelques minutes, Amélie leur souhaita bonne nuit tandis que Syd se faufilait sous la couette et se rapprochait de Vaughn. Elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux encore humides quand elle le sentit progressivement se détendre.

S : (murmurant) Je serais toujours là, si tu veux parler… tu le sais ?

V : (doucement) Oui…

S : (murmurant) Tu veux dormir ?

V : (doucement) Non… je veux que tu me parles.

S : Tu veux parler de quoi ?

V : De toi, de nous… de notre futur ensemble…

S : (murmurant) Tu le vois comment notre avenir ?

V : (doucement) Avec toi, ici… on aurait démissionné de l'agence et on serait heureux… et peut être même avec des enfants.

Syd sourit à la vision qu'il se faisait de leur futur puis elle déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

V : ça te plait pas ?

S : (souriant) au contraire, j'adore…

Il serra sa main un peu plus fort et elle se pencha vers lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Il répondit ardemment à se baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus intense. Il passa sa main sous son débardeur mais lentement elle se détacha de lui.

V : Quoi ? C'est dans l'ordre des choses, il me semble.

S : (petit sourire) Je le voudrais Vaughn… mais tu es blessé… (silence) je suis sûre que le moment où tu seras suffisamment rétabli et que tu me feras l'amour, ça sera magique… (murmurant) Donne toi du temps… je ne partirais pas.

V : (légèrement vexé) Ouais…

S : (murmurant) Je t'appartiendrais toujours…

V : (non convaincu) Hummm…

Elle se rapprocha de lui, glissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule tandis que sa main effectuait des vas et viens sur son torse. Un silence s'était installé depuis quelques minutes quand elle entendit sa voix dans un murmure.

V : (murmurant) Quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'était pas toi… (silence) pourtant je l'ai laissé faire… (silence) Y'avait tant de haine dans son regard et elle prenait du plaisir à me faire souffrir…

S : (murmurant) Comment tu as su que c'était pas moi ?

V : (murmurant) Il y avait son regard et… (silence) quand je me suis réveillé dans la cellule, je t'ai vu. Alors je me suis rapproché et je t'ai parlé mais rapidement elle a commencé à me frapper… coup de poings, coups de pieds… je n'avais pas le temps de réagir ou de me défendre qu'elle remettait ça et par la suite, elle a sortit un poignard… et là, j'ai vu que ça lui plaisait de me torturer ainsi… (silence) J'étais impuissant face à elle… je ne pouvais que subir-

Sydney releva la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien et posant une main sur sa joue.

S : (murmurant) tout va bien maintenant… tu es à la maison, avec moi…

V : (murmurant) Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure quand j'ai cru que-

S : (murmurant) Shttt… c'était un cauchemar. Elle ne peut plus te faire aucun mal… je ne laisserais plus personne te blesser. Plus jamais.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient naturellement. D'un geste répétitif, il caressa le dos de la main de Sydney alors qu'un autre silence s'installait.

V : (murmurant) Je vais devoir parler à Barnett…

S : Oui… (murmurant) mais si tu n'es pas prêt, elle ne te forcera pas… (doucement) Avec le temps tout s'arrangera…

Syd avait aidé Vaughn avec son petit déjeuné. Amélie était près d'eux et ils discutaient gentiment. Syd dû se lever quand la sonnette retentit. Elle adressa un sourire à Vaughn puis sortit de la chambre, le laissant avec sa mère.

A : (doucement) Je vais devoir rentrer cet après midi.

V : (doucement) Jonas ?

A : (le fixant) Oui… (silence) Je sais que tu ne l'apprécie que très peu-

V : Ecoutes… ce que je pense de lui n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il te rende heureuse et tant qu'il ne te blessera pas, je ne ferai rien contre lui…

A : (souriant) Je suis fier de toi, Michael.

V : (souriant) Merci maman…

Syd qui était partie ouvrir la porte resta un instant surprise en voyant ses visiteurs.

S : Salut.

E & B : Bonjour…

Syd les fit entrer et ils s'installèrent au comptoir de la cuisine.

B : Weiss nous a dit que Vaughn était chez toi.

S : (souriant) Ouais…

E : Il va bien ?

S : Oui… (silence) enfin, il a ses blessures qu'il l'empêche de faire ce qu'il veut et il lui faut beaucoup de repos.

B : Je me doute que ça doit pas être facile pour toi, de le garder coucher… (silence) enfin je veux dire allonger…

E : (souriant à Ben) Tu t'enfonces !

S : (rigolant) Je l'ai bien dressé !

Ils rigolèrent pendant quelques minutes tous les trois puis Amélie sortit de la chambre. Elle discuta quelques minutes avec Sydney, après qu'elle lui ait présenté Emma et Ben. Amélie fit ses aux revoirs à Syd, lui demandant de la prévenir si la situation de Vaughn évoluait.

Elle retourna dans la chambre et l'observa quelques secondes alors qu'il regardait la télévision. Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'assit à ses cotés, il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis rencontra son regard.

S : T'as de la visite.

V : (souriant) Qui ? Toi ?

S : Non… Emma et Ben-

V : Oooh…

S : Quoi ?

V : Rien… (petit sourire) Ils sont venus ensemble…

S : (souriant) Tu déteins sur Eric !

V : (rigolant) Non !

S : (rigolant) Menteur !

Il lui sourit et se releva légèrement pour capturer ses lèvres dans un profond baiser. Syd lui sourit en se détachant puis passa une main sur la joue de Vaughn.

S : (murmurant) Je reviens…

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnés de Ben et Emma. Ils se saluèrent puis s'installèrent près de lui3

B : Pas trop dur de rien faire !

V : (souriant) Mais je suis très occupé ! je mange, je dors, je mange, je dors ! C'est épuisant !

E : (rigolant) Oui, j'imagine !

Ils discutèrent pendant un laps de temps puis Emma et Ben durent partir à l'agence. Syd revint dans la chambre après avoir fermé la porte.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre sur le lit. Elle lui prit la main alors qu'elle le sentait perdu dans ses pensées.

S : (doucement) Vaughn ?

V : Hummmm…

S : (murmurant) Tu veux en parler ?

Vaughn releva la tête vers elle et il comprit qu'elle l'avait percé à jour.

V : (froidement) Non !

Elle détourna doucement la tête, blessée qu'il ne veuille pas se confier à elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et naturellement une main vint se glisser dans ses cheveux.

_**2 semaines plus tard,**_

Ben et Emma pénétrait dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Elle avait récupéré son courrier en passant près de la boite aux lettres. Elle le triai et l'ouvrait avec Ben qui la suivait sans rien dire. Elle déposa ces lettres sur le comptoir de la cuisine, laissant une enveloppe fermée. Elle avait longuement regardé l'enveloppe avant de la reposer. Elle partit quelques secondes dans la chambre. La porte close, elle soupira longuement après avoir fermé les yeux quelques secondes.

Face à sa commode, un appréhension pointa en elle. Elle ouvrit le 3ème tiroir, souleva quelques vêtements avant que sa main entre en contact avec une masse de papier. Elle en prit une puis son regard se perdit sur cette lettre dactylographié.

Elle effleura lentement les lettres de son doigt quand les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le contenu de toutes ses lettres lui revinrent en tête, défilant devant ses yeux. Elle secoua sa tête d'un geste rageur avant de refouler ses larmes au plus profond d'elle-même.

E : (pour elle-même) Je ne peux pas faire ça…

Elle prit quelques longues respiration puis sortit de la chambre avant de rejoindre Ben dans le salon. Elle lui sourit en s'approchant de lui. Il s'avança vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il caressa lentement sa joue et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

B : (murmurant) Tout va bien ?

E : (petit sourire) Bien sûr… (silence) tu es là, je ne peux pas aller mieux !

Ben lui sourit et l'enlaça naturellement. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou tandis qu'elle le faisait reculer jusqu'au canapé avec un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Ils s'affalèrent sur celui-ci en rigolant tandis que Ben l'embrassa voluptueusement.

Vaughn se reposait dans les bras de Syd, elle passait ses mains dans les cheveux de ce dernier quand elle se rendit compte qu'il lui murmurait quelques mots.

V : (imperceptiblement) Elle a parlé ?

S : (arrêtant son geste) Tu ne devrais pas penser à elle.

V : (agacé) Et à quoi je suis censé penser ! (s'énervant) C'est elle qui m'a cloué dans ce lit et ça… (silence) pour un bon moment ! (silence) Je resterais pas les bras croisés alors qu'elle manipule d'autres agents !

S : (doucement) Calme toi… (silence) elle ne manipulera personne…

Vaughn se détacha et planta son regard dans celui de Syd.

V : Personne ne pourra la faire craquer !

S : (le fixant) Mon père s'occupe d'elle-

V : Et je suis censé être rassuré !

S : (cherchant son regard) Il est où le problème ? que tu ne puisses pas participer à l'enquête ou que ça soit mon père qui s'en charge !

Vaughn se renfrogna puis se leva en grimaçant. Il passa la porte de la chambre, en lui lançant une dernière remarque.

V : (froidement) Quand il s'agit de ton père, tu es incapable d'être objective !

Syd encaissa la remarque en serrant les dents. Elle le retrouva à la véranda et ne pu contenir sa colère qui sommeillait en elle, depuis son retour.

S : (énervée) C'est vrai que toi, tu étais très objectif ! La preuve, Lauren s'est joué de toi et de l'agence !

V : (énervé) Je t'interdis de me parler d'elle !

S : Oh ! Et qu'est ce que vas me faire si je ne t'obéis pas ! Tu vas me battre ? Me tuer ?

V : Et moi, je ne suis pas ta mère !

S : Elle n'a rien à faire dans cette conversation-

V : Elle a tout à y faire ! Elle a tué mon père !

S : (énervée) Tu ne me feras pas croire que ton père était blanc comme neige ! C'était un adepte de Rambaldi ! Il était loin d'être l'ange dont tu t'es construit l'image ! (silence) Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'était pas innocent ! Aucun agent ne peut l'être en travaillant pour la CIA !

V : (énervé) Il n'a jamais rien fait de répréhensible-

S : Tu n'en as pas la preuve ! tout n'est pas consigné dans les rapports ! tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! (silence) certes ma mère a tué ton père, mais on ne sait pas pour autant pourquoi, il s'était autant impliqué vis-à-vis de la capture de Nadia !

V : Il voulait la protéger-

S : ça c'est ce que tu t'évertues à croire ! mais la réalité est tout autre !

V : (suspicieux) Quelle vérité !

Sydney le fixait toujours avec cette pointe de rage dans le regard. Néanmoins, elle détourna le regard quelques secondes avant de le fixer à nouveau.

S : Il fréquentait Sloane… (silence) Ils ont travaillés ensemble.

V : Evidemment ! ils faisaient tous les deux partis de la même agence !

S : Non ! ça va, au-delà de ça ! (silence) Ton père et Sloane travaillaient mains dans la main. (soupirant) ils avaient planifié mon recrutement au sein de leur organisation alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant ! (silence) Ma mère le savait et en réalité… (silence) elle a tué ton père parce qu'il voulait mettre un terme à son accord avec Sloane. C'était à l'époque où ma mère avait sa liaison avec Sloane !

V : (énervé) Mon père n'a jamais fait ça !

S : (énervée) Regardes la vérité en face pour une fois ! il était aussi pourri que Sloane et ma mère ! (silence) Et je suis persuadé que ça n'est que la surface des problèmes qui nous attend ! (silence) A ton avis pourquoi c'est toi qui avais été choisi pour être mon intermédiaire ! Ça n'a jamais été une coïncidence ou parce que tu faisais du bon boulot ! (silence) tu n'étais qu'un pantin pour eux et tu étais si naïf que tu n'as absolument rien soupçonné ! c'est pathétique !

Vaughn bouillait de l'intérieur. Il avala difficilement sa salive puis, lançant un regard empli de colère à Sydney, il prit sa veste et sortit en claquant la porte.

Sydney ne put que l'observer sortir. Elle ferma les yeux en entendant la porte claquer.

Depuis leur dispute, Vaughn était repartit vivre chez lui. ils ne s'étaient pas revu depuis cet instant tandis que Weiss tentait de les calmer chacun de leur coté.

Ben arrivait chez Emma. Il venait la chercher pour l'emmener prendre leur avion qui décollait dans moins de 2 heures.

Il ne frappa pas, surprit de voir la porte entrouverte. Il la poussa délicatement et entra. Il fut choqué de voir l'état de l'appartement. Lorsqu'il avait ramené Emma la veille, le logement était impeccable alors que le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux, lui démontrait que quelque chose clochait avec Emma.

Il s'en était rendu compte depuis plusieurs jours, mais celle-ci démentait toujours. Il fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement et, revenant dans le séjour, il perçut une lettre sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Machinalement, il l'a prit par le coin avant de la lire. Son visage se durcit, se fermant instantanément à la lecture de ses mots.

_**« Ne cherchez pas à la retrouver, à la localiser ou elle sera morte avant 17 H. Si vous ne faites qu'une seule démarche pour la récupérer, je le saurais et elle mourra par votre faute. Son sort est entre vos mains. »**_

Ben était livide. Sa peur de la perdre ainsi qu'une profonde colère se mêlaient en lui.

Malgré les exigences de ce criminel, il contacta la seule personne susceptible de l'aider et qui pourrait parvenir à être invisible.

B : Je dois vous voir.

: Je ne peux pas me libérer-

B : Il le faudra ! Emma a disparu…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 9**

: (précipitamment) Je serais chez elle dans 5 minutes.

Ben tournait comme un lion en cage dans l'appartement. Il ne comprenait pas. Au changement d'attitude de Tate, il avait comprit que les ennuis d'Emma étaient très préoccupants. Toutefois, il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait.

Nerveusement, il regardait sa montre toutes les 30 secondes, attendant que Tate passe la porte de cet appartement.

Il dut prendre son mal en patience pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que Tate passe enfin la porte. Ils se saluèrent légèrement et rentrèrent immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

T : Qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ici ?

B : (lui tendant la lettre) J'ai trouvé ça.

Tate lui prit la lettre des mains et après quelques secondes, il releva le regard vers Ben.

T : (fixant Ben) Où sont les autres ?

B : (surprit) Les autres ? Quelles autres ?

Tate était sur le point d'exploser, du fait que Ben ne comprenne pas. Il réalisait qu'en réalité, il était le seul à avoir eu connaissance de ces lettres. Il se radoucit quelque peu, tentant de prendre une tonalité moins dramatique.

T : (soupirant) Depuis quelques mois, Emma reçoit des lettres anonymes (désignant la lettre) … comme celle-ci. (silence) Elle m'a demandé d'enquêter de façon officieuse, seulement je n'ai rien trouvé-

B : Cette enflure l'a enlevé, il doit bien y avoir une trace quelque part ! Elle n'a pas pu se volatiliser comme ça dans la nature ! il y a forcément une trace !

T : Je voulais lui parler de l'enquête… (silence) je pense que c'est quelqu'un qui la connaît… (silence) un contact, un criminel qu'elle a fait arrêter ou quelqu'un de son passé-

B : Pourquoi son passé ? à ce que je sache, elle a plutôt eu une vie normale… amis, famille, lycée, université-

T : Récemment vous l'avez vu avec des amis ? Elle vous a déjà parlé d'eux ?

B : (doucement) Non… (silence) Emma est une fille discrète et qui parle peu d'elle. Elle a plutôt tendance à éviter ces conversations. Les seules fréquentations que je lui connais, sont les collègues de l'agence-

T : Je doute que ça soit quelqu'un de l'agence. (silence) ça fait des mois que ça dure… on l'aurait déjà découvert si c'était quelqu'un de la CIA.

B : Qui alors ?

T : (soupirant) J'en sais rien…

Un silence s'installa et Tate fit le tour de l'appartement d'un regard puis se tourna vers Ben.

T : Il était venu chercher quelque chose ici. (silence) On doit trouver quoi !

B : Ok. Je m'occupe de la chambre.

Vaughn arrivait dans le bureau de Kendall, celui-ci lui ayant demandé de venir, malgré son arrêt maladie. Lorsqu'il entra, il remarqua inévitablement, la présence de Sydney. Soudain une tension s'immisça dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Vaughn les salua d'un léger signe de tête, puis fixa Kendall.

K : Je vous ais fait venir pour l'agent Mallens-

V : (fronçant les sourcils) Ben ?

K : Oui. (soupirant) On vient d'apprendre que l'agent Perkins s'est fait kidnapper.

S : (surprise) Quoi ? Quand ? Où ?

K : (les fixant) D'après Mallens, ça serait entre hier soir et ce matin 9 heures. Quand il est venu la chercher pour prendre leur avion. Elle avait disparut-

V : Qui se charge de l'enquête ?

K : Tate Guillot. Le demi frère d'Emma-

V : Son frère ?

K : Oui. Son kidnappeur affirme que si la CIA recherche Emma, il la tuera. Or… Tate fait partie de la DGSE. L'agence pense qu'il passera inaperçu aux yeux du ravisseur.

S : (fixant Kendall) Je veux faire partie de l'équipe !

K : Non ! (silence) Je vous charge de surveiller Ben et de l'aider. (silence) Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir ce qu'il traverse. Je ne veux pas perdre encore 2 de mes agents-

V : (agacé et surprit) Vous voulez qu'on fasse du baby-sitting !

K : (soupirant) Officiellement aucun de vous deux n'a réintégré la cellule… (silence) Je suis contre les rapprochements entre agents et vous le savez… (silence) Toutefois, des affinités se créent et je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu ce qu'il se passait entre Emma et Ben. Donc je vous demande de vous assurez que Ben ne flanchera pas.

S : Bien… (silence) Qui sera sur l'enquête ?

K : Pour l'instant Ben est tenu à l'écart mais je doute qu'il parvienne à le rester très longtemps. Weiss, Dixon et Jack se sont associés à Guillot pour l'enquête.

V : Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin d'être deux à veiller sur Ben-

K : (fixant Vaughn) Je pensais que vous seriez le premier à comprendre ce qu'il ressent ! J'ai dû me tromper sur vous, Vaughn !

Sydney voyait la situation s'envenimer entre les deux hommes. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient en disaient long. Elle rompit cet instant en questionnant Kendall.

S : Où est il ?

K : Toujours chez Emma. Il cherche des indices.

S : Bien…

Vaughn était furieux. L'attitude et la discussion avec Kendall l'avait énervé mais le pire fut le moment où Syd sortit du bureau sans lui jeter un seul regard. Il la regardait s'éloigner de sa démarche féline, gracieuse et assurée. Leur dispute lui revint en tête. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir avec elle. Tout était si compliqué entre eux. Le fantôme de Lauren planait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes et inconsciemment, ça les éloignait malgré l'amour qu'il se portait l'un à l'autre. Il l'observa parler avec Weiss et s'avança vers eux d'un pas léger.

E : Ton père est avec lui-

S : Je vais les rejoindre.

E : Je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. (silence) Pour ce soir c'est toujours ok ?

S : (souriant) Bien sur. 19 heures ?

E : ça marche.

Sydney sourit à Eric et jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Vaughn avant de quitter l'agence. Il la regarda s'éloigna tandis qu'Eric lui parlait.

E : T'es un imbécile fini !

V : (soupirant) Lâche moi-

E : Non ! (silence) ce que tu lui as dit est immonde ! je sais que tu ne le pensais pas ! tu devrais déjà t'être excuser !

V : Eric-

E : Y'as pas de Eric qui tienne ! (silence) tu vois pas qu'elle souffre ! (silence) Vaughn, tu la connais mieux que moi et… (silence) je comprends pas que tu ais pu lui dire de telles choses ! tu l'aimes et t'as rien trouvé d'autres que la rejeter ! (silence) elle a un cœur mec ! elle est ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver de mieux et toi… toi, tu joues au con en la traitant comme si c'était elle qui avait tué ton père !

V : (soupirant) Eric… (silence) je ne sais que lui faire du mal-

E : (doucement) Vas lui parler… (silence) elle attends que ça ! (silence) Rampes à ses pieds s'il le faut, mais fais le ! (silence) Elle t'aime… tu n'as pas à douter de vos sentiments. Vous êtes indesintoxicable l'un de l'autre. (silence) Elle attend juste un geste.

V : (doucement) C'est quoi l'adresse d'Emma ?

Weiss lui sourit et donna l'adresse à son ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, Vaughn s'engouffrait dans un véhicule de l'agence avec un autre agent qui le conduisait chez Emma.

Tout au long du chemin, il réfléchit à ce qu'il dirait à Syd. Simultanément, il appréhendait ce moment. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle ne ferait rien pour lui faciliter les choses. Parallèlement, il se préparait à ce qu'il allait devoir affronter. La douleur de la disparition de Sydney était toujours ancré au fond de lui et une peur s'insinuait en lui en imaginant l'état de Ben. Le sous - entendu de Kendall avait été très clair. Il craignait de revoir son image en Ben. Parké devant l'appartement, il respira profondément avant de sortir de la voiture et de remonter l'allée menant à l'appartement. Il entra après avoir frappé un léger coup. Il se retrouva immédiatement face à Sydney. Elle se décala et le laissa entrer après avoir baissé la tête.

Il avança dans l'appartement, passant à coté de la cuisine et continua dans le salon. Il remarqua que l'appartement, dévasté quelques heures plus tôt, était dorénavant rangé. Des papiers éparses étaient disposé sur la table basse. Il fit un tour circulaire du regard, de la pièce et celui-ci finit par se poser sur Ben. Les mains dans les poches, le visage fermé, le regard larmoyant et perdu, il le voyait sur la véranda. Son allure lui rappela inévitablement celle qui était la sienne, qui l'était encore quelques mois auparavant. Cette vision fit resurgir sa propre douleur, qu'il tenta de contenir. Il ferma les yeux, et tenta de respirer lentement mais profondément. Il n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retourner pour sentir que Sydney était proche et l'observait.

Il le regardait toujours par la baie vitrée de la véranda quand il parvint à formuler quelques mots à Sydney.

V : (murmurant) Comment il l'a pris ?

S : Parce qu'il y a plusieurs façon de l'accepter ? (silence) il est perdu, sous le choc et désemparé… ce qui est normal-

V : (doucement) Il a mangé ou bu quelque chose ?

S : (fronçant les sourcils) Non-

Vaughn ferma les yeux une seconde et se tourna vers elle avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

V : (doucement) Tu veux bien nous préparer quelque chose, s'il te plait ?

S : (hésitante) Je… oui. (silence) Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

V : (murmurant) Je ne veux pas qu'il se laisse mourir… alors on va commencer par le faire manger ensuite… on avisera-

S : Ok… (doucement) Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas jouer au baby sitter !

V : (doucement) Il ne s'agit pas de ça…

Ils partagèrent un long regard et Sydney partit dans la cuisine leurs préparer à manger.

Vaughn rejoignit Ben sur la véranda. Ce dernier était impassible, enfermé dans sa bulle où rien, ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Vaughn posa sa main sur son épaule, qu'il pressa doucement. Ben baissa soudainement la tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de se tourna vers Vaughn et de relever un regard vers lui.

V : (doucement) On la retrouvera Ben.

B : (murmurant) Je sais… (silence) mais la retrouvera t on indemne ? Traumatisée ? Morte ? Vivante ? (silence) ça ne fait que quelques heures et j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité…

V : (murmurant) Je sais… (silence) la douleur sera toujours ancré en toi… mais au fil du temps, elle s'atténuera…

B : C'est en train de me tuer !

V : (doucement) On est justement là, pour que ça n'arrive pas. (long silence) Tu es bien plus solide que tu peux l'imaginer… (long silence et doucement) quand Syd a disparue, je suis devenue une vraie loque… (silence) ça ne faisait pas 5 minutes que j'étais dans son appartement calciné que je fondais en larmes. Mon cœur avait perdu la personne la plus importante de ma vie. C'était une partie de moi. (silence) Je l'avais déjà ressentie une fois mais là c'était 100 000 fois plus intense. Elle était mon amour interdit pendant 2 ans et alors qu'on touchait enfin au bonheur ensemble, elle disparaissait. J'ai vécu un enfer jusqu'à son retour… (silence) la première fois où j'ai ressentie une joie profonde c'est quand on m'a demandé d'aller la chercher. Pour moi c'était un miracle, on me rendait mon amour perdu et malgré les décisions que j'avais prises, je me sentais serein. Une partie de moi se libérait de la douleur que je ressentais encore… et je la ressentirais toujours. (silence) j'en mourrais si on me l'enlevait à nouveau. Elle est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé…

B : (murmurant) Comment tu as fait… (silence) pour avancer ?

V : (doucement) Weiss. (silence) il m'a secoué. Il m'a force à habiter chez lui pendant plusieurs mois afin de me surveiller à ce que je fasse pas une connerie. (silence) il est comme un frère pour moi. On a parlé pendant des nuits et des nuits de Sydney. Je lui racontais chaque moment heureux qu'on avait vécu. Tous nos fous rires. Toutes nos conversations à doubles sens, nos rencontres dans un entrepôt glacial dans un quartier mal famé. (silence) il a été l'épaule, l'oreille et la seule personne que je parviennait à entendre… (silence) à force de temps, j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté que je me laisse mourir par amour pour elle. Eric m'a encore épaulé et lentement je suis revenu à la vie. (silence) mais c'est elle qui m'a maintenue en vie. Son amour, sa force, son entêtement à toujours vouloir avoir raison… elle tout simplement. (silence) tu ne peux pas baisser les bras… ça équivaudrait à l'abandonner (silence) et tout comme Syd, je sais qu'Emma ne l'accepterait pas.

B : Elle me manque…

Vaughn s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il vit enfin le visage de Ben, celui-ci ruisselait de larmes et sans même sans rendre compte, Vaughn enlaça Ben, sachant que seul la proximité l'apaiserait. Se savoir soutenu était la chose la plus importante en ces moments.

Soutenant toujours Ben, Vaughn aperçut Syd à la porte de la baie vitrée. Elle avait les yeux vitreux de larmes. Ils échangèrent un long regard et Syd lui sourit tristement avant de retourner à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Cette dernière avait entendu les monologues de Vaughn et l'émotion l'avait rapidement submergée en l'entendant parler ouvertement de ses sentiments et de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé ouvertement de tous ça. Elle retourna dans la cuisine puis entendit Ben et Vaughn discuter tranquillement. Ils vinrent l'aider en préparant la table. Alors que Ben finissait de mettre le couvert, Vaughn s'avança vers Syd qui coupait le feu sous leur déjeuner.

V : (murmurant) Comment tu te sens ?

S : (doucement) C'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question. (silence) C'est toi qui t'es évadé d'un hôpital et c'est Ben qui souffre de son absence…

V : Et toi ?

S : (évitant son regard) Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. C'est pas ton rôle-

V : C'est là que tu te trompes. (silence) C'est mon devoir de te protéger…

Il planta son regard dans le sien et s'avança doucement prenant sa main dans la sienne.

V : (murmurant) Je suis désolé… pour tout ce que je t'ai dit-

S : (le fixant) ça ne suffit pas d'être désolé. (silence) Tu le pensais… je l'ai vu dans ton regard.

V : Non-

S : Vaughn… (silence) je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute encore. J'aimerais que tu m'oublies quelques temps. (silence) on a besoin de temps pour digérer tout ça.

Elle retira sa main de la sienne et le contourna avant de rejoindre Ben qui s'asseyait à la table de la salle à manger. Elle s'installa à ses cotés et posa sa main sur son genou puis entama une discussion avec lui. Après quelques minutes, Sydney parvint à lui faire décrocher un sourire tandis que Vaughn les observait en fulminant intérieurement contre lui-même. A cet instant précis, il se détestait et détestait tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Toutes ces phrases qu'il avait prononcé sans même y réfléchir. Au fond de lui, il savait que ces mots la blesserait profondément et que même « ramper » ne suffirait jamais pour la faire revenir sur sa décision. Il soupira et s'avança vers eux, en baissant la tête.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 10**

_**8 mois plus tard,**_

: Tu es seule… et tu m'appartiens Aline…

: Tu rêves Nathan !

N : Regardes autour de toi ! il n'y a que toi et… moi ! (silence) Tes chers petits copains ont eu la trouille que je mette ma menace à exécution !

: Ils n'ont pas peur de toi !

N : (sourire sadique) Ton petit ami avait l'air d'un cocker. Je lui ais même parlé-

: (s'énervant) Je te défends d'approcher Ben ! je te jure que tu le regretteras Nat' !

N : (sarcastique) J'en tremble de peur Aline ! (se reprenant) Pardon, je voulais dire Emma…

Le bureau était ouvert. Il s'approcha lentement et frappa quelques coups sur le chambranle pour l'avertir d'une présence. Elle releva doucement la tête.

: Je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

S : Oui. (silence) De quoi il s'agit ?

Il entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il prit une longue inspiration en se tournant vers Sydney.

: (doucement) T'as progressé sur l'enquête ?

S : (le fixant) Vaughn… va droit au but.

V : Je sors du bureau de Kendall. (silence) Ils vont classé le dossier et déclarer Emma disparu en mission…

S : (s'énervant) QUOI ? Et t'as rien dit à Kendall !

V : (doucement) ça ne vient pas de lui… (silence) les ordres sont de Devlin.

S : (énervée) Ils ne peuvent pas tout stopper maintenant alors qu'on commence à trouver une piste sérieuse-

V : Vous avez une piste ?

S : Oui… enfin, c'est compliqué… (silence) Kendall est dans son bureau ?

V : Oui mais-

S : Bien.

Sydney le planta ainsi dans son bureau et partit voir Kendall. Ce dernier ne fut pas surprit de la voir débouler dans son bureau telle une tornade.

La main sur ce cadre, passant un doigt sur les deux personnages de cette photo, il ressentit une vive émotion puis la souffrance d'avoir tout gâché entre eux. C'est une main lui retirant ce cadre qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

: (doucement) Je croyais que tu rentrais avec Eric…

V : (murmurant) Je l'attends…

Le cadre entre ses doigts long et très fins, elle le reposa sur le bureau, cachant la photo sur le plateau du bureau. Elle évitait soigneusement son regard tandis qu'il la fixait avec tendresse, détaillant chaque parcelle de son corps et de son visage et qu'il rêvait de redécouvrir.

V : (murmurant) Tu as parlé à Kendall ?

S : Oui.

V : (murmurant) C'est quoi ton plan ?

S : (le fixant et surprise) Mon plan ?

V : (murmurant) Syd… (silence) Je veux faire parti de l'équipe-

S : Il n'y a aucun plan Vaughn !

V : Ok… (silence) Tu n'as pas de plan mais tu as une idée derrière la tête.

S : (doucement) Je n'ai rien pour l'instant et même si j'avais quelque chose, je ne te le dirais pas-

V : Pourquoi-

: T'es prêt Mike ?

Vaughn se retourna pour voir Weiss dans l'embrasure de la porte.

E : Je dérange ?

S : (fixant Vaughn) Non. Vaughn partait…

Ce dernier sortit après un dernier regard à Syd tandis que Weiss les observait suspicieusement.

Eric conduisait. Le silence s'était installé entre eux et Eric ne le supportait plus tandis que Vaughn regardait le paysage défilé par la fenêtre passager.

E : Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de Syd ?

V : (murmurant) Rien du tout…

E : Okkkkkkkkk… alors ce soir, on va se bourrer la gueule et tu vas me faire un plaisir de tout me raconter ! parce qu'il est hors de question que je te retrouve encore à déprimer comme tu le fais !

V : Eric-

E : Mike, écoute… elle crève d'envie de te dire qu'elle t'aime et que tu peux revenir dans sa vie mais pour l'instant, elle est préoccupée par Emma. (silence) elle ne tire pas un trait sur vous. Elle pense juste que votre relation est moins importante que la disparition d'Emma. (silence) Cette enquête est ce qu'il lui permet de ne pas toucher le fond. (silence) Elle sait que tu es là. Elle doit sûrement penser qu'un peu de recul vous ferait du bien-

V : J'ai perdu 3 ans et demi avec elle ! tu crois pas que c'est suffisant !

E : Mike… tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal en l'accusant d'être comme sa mère…

V : (murmurant) Je voulais pas lui dire ça… (silence) Je me suis excusé mais elle en a rien à faire…

E : (doucement) A mon avis tu te plantes… Syd n'est pas comme ça. (silence) elle attend peut être juste une preuve de ton amour pour elle… ou quelque chose de ce genre…

V : (murmurant) Peut être… (silence) Elle ne veut pas de moi sur l'enquête.

Eric s'arrêta devant la maison et se tourna vers son ami.

E : Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Il sortit de la voiture, laissant Vaughn réaliser ce qu'il devait faire pour retrouver son amitié ainsi que sa place auprès de Sydney.

Il sortit quelques secondes plus tard de la voiture, réfléchissant à un plan pour se rapprocher d'elle.

Sydney ouvrait la porte quand elle se figea, devant une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle resta quelques secondes à le fixer avant de l'enlacer tendrement.

: On m'a dit que ça allait pas fort…

Elle ne répondit rien, fermant les yeux et l'enlaçant un peu plus fort. Ils restèrent de longues secondes dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis elle se dégagea lentement de lui.

S : (doucement) Je suis heureuse de te revoir… (silence) Qui t'as contacté ?

: (souriant) Mes sources son impénétrables Agent Bristow !

Sydney lui sourit et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement où Ben était également présent. Il travaillait sur son ordinateur portable. Il releva la tête en entendant le rire de Sydney puis il les vit s'avancer.

S : Ben, je te présente Will Tippin, mon meilleur ami. (silence) Will, Ben Mallens

W : (lui tendant la main) Enchanté.

B : (lui serrant la main) Ravi de vous rencontrer. Vous avez travaillé à l'agence, je crois-

W : (souriant) J'y suis toujours… enfin c'est compliqué…

B : Ok… (regardant Syd) J'ai regroupé les numéros inconnus et j'ai remarqué, qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers une passerelle de la CIA. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ça correspond au service de la protection des témoins qui les réachemine vers le numéro du correspondant en question.

S : (réfléchissant) la protection des témoins ? mais pourquoi-

Will était perdu dans leur conversation, il observa quelques instants Sydney puis Ben avant de se s'immiscer dans la conversation.

W : Y'a un problème avec eux ?

S : (regardant Will) Non. Emma Perkins, un agent de la rotonde a subitement disparu, il y a 8 mois et depuis on essaye de trouver qui est son ravisseur mais tous ces fichiers son crypté, même Marshall n'a pas réussi à les décoder. (silence) on a découvert sa liste d'appel téléphonique, il y a quelques semaines et on essaye de les regrouper pour savoir qui et où elle appelait.

W : Elle a appelé le service de protection des témoins, c'est ça ?

B : Oui.

W : Alors je peux peut être vous aider.

B : (surprit) Quoi ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire parti-

S : (coupant Ben) Will, l'enquête a été bouclée par Devlin. Si on apprend que tu y es mêlé, tu risques-

W : (souriant) Tu sais bien que j'adore avoir des ennuis… (silence) Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai quelqu'un qui doit me rendre un service… l'appel passera inaperçu-

S : Will !

W : Arrête ! je crains rien !

Syd soutint son regard quelques secondes puis abdiqua. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait vraiment qu'il n'aurait pas d'ennuis mais connaissant Will, elle s'attendait à tout.

Will passa son appel et revint quelques secondes plus tard, le regard triomphant.

W : Kyle et Aline Brooks.

B : C'est qui ?

W : Emma et son père étaient des témoins protégés.

B : Brooks ?

W : Oui. D'après mon agent, Emma ou Aline aurait subitement arrêté ses études et aurait tout fait pour rentrer à la CIA. Son père vit à Pittsburg en californie.

S : Je comprends pas pourquoi, ils sont rentré dans le programme de protection-

B : (réfléchissant à voix haute) Brooks, Brooks, Brooks… j'ai vu ce nom quelque part…

Sydney observa Ben, réfléchir et faire les cent pas devant elle puis elle se posta face à lui pour le stopper.

S : Ben arrête…

B : Non… Brooks…

Il réfléchissait toujours quand il prit le carton où des effets personnels d'Emma étaient disposés.

Parmis ces affaires, il y avait l'ordinateur portable d'Emma, son téléphone, son biper, des dossiers sur lesquels elle enquêtait et divers albums de lycée.

Il fit l'inventaire du carton sous les regards de Syd et Will.

Vaughn s'était décidé et avait réalisé que le seul moyen de s'approcher de Sydney était de se mettre sur cette enquête qui les séparait. Il avait passé plusieurs coups de fils et avait remonté la filière de l'adolescence d'Emma, qui se révéla particulièrement fructueuse. Il n'avait rien dit à Eric, bien que ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose.

Il était devant chez elle. Il sonna et fut légèrement surprit par la personne qui ouvrit la porte.

V : Bonsoir. Sydney est là ?

: Entres. (silence) Elle est dans la cuisine.

Vaughn entra puis entendit Ben refermer la porte derrière lui. Avançant dans le salon, après avoir dépassé la cuisine, il tenta un regard vers elle. Elle arrêta son geste et croisa son regard. Après un instant, elle baissa les yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait du comptoir. Ben était repartit au salon.

V : Je vous dérange-

S : Vaughn… (soupirant) Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

V : Te parler…

Le ton qu'elle avait employé, lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Il venait de se faire poignardé en plein cœur. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes puis Vaughn se laissa emporter par sa douleur.

V : (silence) mais à ce que je vois, tu n'en as pas envie. (froidement) Bonsoir !

Vaughn quitta la maison sur ses mots. Entendant la porte claquer, Ben se tourna vers Syd.

B : Un problème entre vous ?

S : (murmurant) Tout va bien…

Syd baissa la tête et finit de préparer le café alors qu'elle réfléchissait et tentait de comprendre l'attitude de Vaughn. Elle soupira silencieusement, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait jamais tirer un trait sur leur histoire.

Elle prépara 2 tasses et rejoignit Ben au salon.

B : Tu sais, si tu as des problèmes avec Vaughn et que-

S : (évitant le sujet) T'as trouvé quelque chose ?

Ben lui fit un petit sourire, remarquant avec quelle facilité, elle parvenait à changer de discussion.

Vaughn marchait sur la plage quand il reconnut le contact avec qui, il avait rendez vous. Il s'approcha doucement et lui fit un léger sourire avant de se présenter.

V : Vous étiez l'amie d'Emma. C'est bien ça ?

: (murmurant) Je ne la connaissais pas sous le nom d'Emma mais d'Aline. Aline Brooks. (silence et troublée par la discussion) c'était ma meilleure amie quand on était au lycée et jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte-

V : (doucement) On marche ?

: Oui… (murmurant) Merci…

V : Mary, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez tout…

M : (murmurant) On était au lycée, dans la même classe. On a fait pratiquement toute notre scolarité ensemble. (silence) Aline était une fille réservée, très intelligente. Elle avait de très bons résultats scolaires mais elle n'aimait pas être distinguée. (silence) Elle avait une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale… enfin sauf par rapport à sa mère.

V : (doucement) Je crois qu'elle l'a abandonné.

M : Oui… Aline en a beaucoup souffert, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Aline faisait partie des personnes qui réconfortent les autres mais qui ne montrent jamais quand elle, elle est blessée. (silence) Elle a tout accepté, tout encaissé… je crois qu'un jour sa mère l'avait recontacté mais elle a refusé de maintenir le contact. Elle m'avait confié qu'elle ne la considérait plus comme sa mère. (silence) Si son père n'avait pas été là, elle aurait fait des conneries. Son père était quelqu'un de fabuleux. Il l'incitait à voir du monde, à parler… ils étaient très proches et complices. (silence) Plus tard, elle est sortit avec des garçons. Je ne sais pas tout mais… je sais qu'elle est sortit avec Tyler Davos, un gentil garçon mais très volage, ça a duré quelques mois et ils ont rompu. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de Basket du lycée. Après elle a eu quelques histoires sans importances. Bien plus tard, elle a fréquenté Nathan Willow. C'était un garçon bizarre. Gentil, toujours à son écoute mais il avait un regard perçant comme… comme s'il allait se jeter sur sa proie. Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant un peu plus de 8 mois et quelques semaines plus tard Aline disparaissait dans la nature avec son père.

V : (murmurant) Et vous n'avez plu jamais eu de nouvelles d'Aline ?

M : (réfléchissant) Si… il y a presque un an. (silence) Elle m'a appelé et au départ j'ai douté que ça soit elle. Pourquoi m'aurait elle contacté après autant d'années de silence ? Et pourquoi serait elle partit si abruptement ? J'avais plein de questions à lui poser. (silence) Elle m'avait donné rendez vous un matin à 8h 30 dans un parc mais je ne l'ai jamais vu. Elle m'a seulement précisé qu'elle devait me voir avant de prendre son avion pour l'Europe.

V : (comprenant) C'est le jour où elle a disparu…

Un long silence s'installa et Vaughn vit rapidement la mine désespérée de la jeune femme. Il fit une pression sur sa main et celle-ci éclata en sanglot ; sans même réfléchir, il la prit naturellement dans ses bras.

La vision qui s'offrait à elle, la détruisit encore un peu plus. Elle reprit sa course, refoulant au plus loin ses larmes qui faisaient leurs chemins sur ses joues. La vision de cette femme dans ses bras fit jaillir à nouveau cette rage en elle. Il la trompait à nouveau, il la trahissait. Cette fois ci, il n'aurait pas de nouvelle chance, sa décision était prise, qu'il aille au diable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 11**

Il se détacha légèrement de Mary et lui sourit, espérant soulager sa peine. Elle lui retourna un léger sourire en essuyant ses larmes.

Il avait reconnu sa démarche, il savait qu'elle l'avait vu. Perdue pour perdue, il se lança à sa poursuite en l'appelant.

V : Syd ! Attends !

Il la rattrapa après quelques foulées. Elle se tourna vers lui, le regard noir.

S : (froidement) Quoi ?

V : (la fixant) Je dois te parler-

S : Je n'y tiens pas ! (silence) Va donc rejoindre ta nouvelle conquête-

V : (doucement) C'est d'elle dont je veux te parler. (silence) Vous avez réussi à remonter la filière de l'adolescence d'Emma ?

S : (surprise) Pourquoi tu t'intéresses soudain à Emma ? Tu n'as jamais voulu faire parti de l'enquête-

V : (doucement et la fixant) Je ne voulais pas voir Ben s'effondrer et culpabiliser comme je l'avais fait à ta disparition…

Sydney était sous le coup de sa réponse, elle ne s'attendait pas à autant de franchise. Elle était toujours en colère contre lui pour leur dispute mais une part d'elle lui avait pardonné depuis déjà des mois.

Elle le vit remonter sa main lentement à son visage mais il arrêta soudainement son geste et évita son regard.

S : (doucement et le fixant) Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

V : (murmurant) Cette jeune femme est la meilleure amie d'Aline. Elles étaient au lycée ensemble, jusqu'à la disparition d'Aline… moment où Aline devint Emma. (silence) Elles avaient rendez vous ensemble, le jour de la disparition d'Emma. Vraisemblablement, Mary n'a jamais revu Emma. Elle avait déjà disparu.

Sydney l'écouta attentivement et réfléchit un instant alors qu'il attendait sa réaction.

S : Ok… (silence) rejoins moi dans 2 heures à la maison.

Vaughn lui sourit et échangea un long regard avec elle puis il l'observa pénétrer dans sa maison.

Ben et Syd étaient dans l'appartement. Vaughn leurs avait présenté Mary. Cette dernière leur raconta son histoire sur Emma. Ben était submergé par l'émotion depuis que Mary leur avait dévoilé une partie de la vie d'Emma. Vaughn observait Syd tendrement qui cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi de la disparition d'Emma.

M : Vous avez pu interroger son père ?

S : Pas encore…

B : (doucement) Vous avez une idée de la raison de sa disparition soudaine lorsque vous étiez au lycée ?

M : (murmurant) Il y avait son histoire avec Nathan… hormis ça, je pense que la seule raison, ça ne peut être que sa mère. (silence) Je ne vois pas pourquoi, ils devaient être protégés par la CIA si soudainement…

B : Comment il était ce Nathan ?

M : Il paraît que son père et son frère étaient responsables de plusieurs cambriolages à Los Angeles. Sa mère est internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Et selon certains proches, Nathan était bizarre. Selon des médecins, il serait atteint de schizophrénie… C'est ce qui a été consigné dans un rapport de police. (silence) Il y avait autre chose… mais il n'y a jamais eu de poursuites, ça n'était qu'une rumeur…

Mary sentit les regards de Ben, Syd et Vaughn sur elle.

M : Une rumeur de viol s'était répandu au lycée et soi disant, une fille l'aurait accusé… mais manques de preuves, il a été relâché.

B : (s'énervant) SI JE LE CHOPPE, IL NE S'EN SORTIRA PAS VIVANT !

S : (doucement) Ben… on n'a aucune preuve que c'est lui…

B : MOI JE SAIS QUE C'EST LUI ! ET SI PERSONNE NE ME SUIT, J'IRAI SEUL ! (silence) ELLE NE PEUT PAS ME FAIRE ça !J'AI BESOIN D'ELLE ! VOUS COMPRENEZ PAS ! J'AI BESOIN D'ELLE POUR VIVRE !

Ben sortit rapidement sur la véranda, le visage ruisselant. Mary n'avait fait aucun commentaire, voyant la peine de Ben. Elle aurait aimé le connaître dans d'autres circonstances. Elle réalisa que c'était tout à fait le genre d'hommes d'Emma. Fort et fragile à la fois. Calme et nerveux. Intimement, elle savait que Ben était un homme bon, elle espérait juste qu'il retrouverait Aline sans tarder.

Vaughn avait échangé un regard avec Syd puis il avait rejoint Ben sur la véranda alors que Syd se rapprochait de Mary qui était toujours très troublée.

S : (murmurant) ça va aller ?

M : (doucement) Ouais… (silence) J'aimerais juste que… (silence) si vous la retrouvez… juste me le dire. (silence) J'ai l'impression de devoir lui dire adieu, une seconde fois…

S : Je comprends… (silence) mais ne vous en faites pas… Ben n'est pas prêt de l'abandonner.

M : (doucement) ça faisait longtemps entre eux ?

S : Quelques mois je crois. Emma était plutôt discrète sur sa vie privée.

M : (petit sourire) Elle a toujours été comme ça. (silence) Je suis certaine qu'elle lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs…

S : (souriant) Je ne sais pas… (silence) Vous devriez parler avec lui. Ça vous ferait du bien à tous les deux…

Mary lui sourit et sortit quelques minutes plus tard sur la véranda et Vaughn en profita pour rentrer. Au même instant, il croisa le regard de Syd.

Il s'avança lentement sans jamais quitter son regard.

V : (doucement) Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

S : Tout est si embrouillé. (silence) Il va nous falloir d'autres preuves si on veut pouvoir rouvrir officiellement l'enquête et avoir l'autorisation d'interroger le père d'Emma.

V : (murmurant) Rien ne vous arrêtera-

S : (le fixant) Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

V : (surprit) Quoi ?

S : Vaughn, je te connais. (silence) Il y a une raison pour que tu te sois si soudainement intéressé à l'enquête. Je veux savoir laquelle…

Vaughn détourna le regard, réalisant qu'elle avait vite comprit son attitude.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, le forçant à la regarder.

S : Vaughn… (silence et murmurant) Je sais que tout est compliqué entre nous… mais ça ne nous empêche pas de rester ami-

V : (la fixant) Je ne veux pas être ton ami ! (silence) Tu sais très bien ce que je veux… (silence) j'ai fait une énorme erreur et je la payerais toute ma vie.

S : (doucement) On fait tous des erreurs et on en paye tous un jour le prix… (silence) Je ne doute pas de ce qui nous empêche d'avancer. Je veux seulement que tu comprennes mon point de vue… que tu me comprennes.

V : (hochant légèrement la tête) J'ai jamais voulu te dire toutes ces choses. Je m'en veux et je ne me pardonne pas mon attitude… parce que je t'ai fait plus de mal que quiconque dans ta vie-

S : (murmurant) Sans toi, je ne serais pas en vie… (silence) Vaughn, je t'ai pardonné, il y a longtemps.

Vaughn lui fit un léger sourire et posa son front contre le sien. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs regards ne se quittaient plus tandis que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient. De timides sourires naquirent sur leurs visages et l'attraction entre leurs deux corps, les rapprochèrent ostensiblement. Sur le point de s'embrasser, ils se détachèrent rapidement lorsqu'une voix leurs parvinrent aux oreilles.

: Dites le si je dérange…

M : ça fait longtemps que vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

B : (doucement) Presque 2 ans… (silence) On était en désaccord sur tout. On passait notre temps à se disputer. Et au fil des missions, on a su s'amadouer l'un l'autre…

M : (murmurant) Je sais même plus comment je dois l'appeler…

B : (murmurant) Elle a changé de nom… mais au fond, elle est toujours la même enquiquineuse… avec son sale caractère… (silence et souriant) Je me souviens d'une mission où on devait être un couple marié. Elle m'a tenu tête pendant au moins 4 heures parce qu'elle refusait de porter un robe. Elle était décidée à aller à la soirée en pantalon. On avait commencé à se disputer sur sa tenue vestimentaire et pour qu'elle arrête, j'avais rien trouvé d'autre que de l'embrasser. (silence) Quand elle l'avait décidé, c'était une vraie hystérique…

Mary sourit à cette petite anecdote et tourna la tête vers Ben.

M : Elle a toujours été comme ça… râleuse et spontanée. Elle râlait juste pour la forme…

B : Tu sais… je l'abandonnerais jamais… (silence) Tu penses que son père sait quelque chose ?

M : Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ils ont toujours été très proches… (silence) Elle n'a jamais pardonné à sa mère de l'avoir abandonnée-

B : Pourtant, elle a acceptée Tate.

M : (surprise) Tate ?

B : Son demi frère. (silence) Du peu qu'elle a bien voulu me confier, sa mère avait refait sa vie en Europe et aurait eu d'autres enfants, dont Tate.

M : Elle a toujours été si secrète sur sa vie. Fallait toujours lui tirer les vers du nez pour savoir quelque chose… (silence) Elle répondait toujours présent quand un ami ou un proche allait mal mais lorsque c'était son cas, elle ne disait rien.

B : (murmurant) Je la reconnais bien là… (silence) Elle était comment adolescente ?

M : (souriant) Studieuse et réservée… toutefois, fallait pas lui chercher des ennuis parce que là, tu mordais la poussière !

B : (murmurant et serrant les dents) Et Nathan ?

M : (doucement) Je lui avais dit de se méfier de lui. C'est un déséquilibré-

B : Je comprends pas comment, elle n'a pas vu qu'il était dangereux.

M : A l'époque, j'ai toujours supposé qu'elle n'avait pas tourné la page sur Tyler. (silence) Elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui mais le fait qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps à la tromper, faisait ressortir sa douleur d'être à nouveau abandonnée… (silence) enfin c'est ce que je pense…

B : ça a duré combien de temps avec Nathan ?

M : Un peu plus de 8 mois et après elle a disparue…

B : ça a forcément un rapport avec lui… (silence) Je sais qu'elle est vivante…

M : (souriant) Je suis heureuse qu'elle ait rencontré un homme qui l'aime et qui ferait tout pour elle.

B : (petit sourire) Et moi, je suis content de savoir qu'elle a une amie sur qui elle peut compter…

M : (souriant) Merci… C'est une battante, elle s'en sortira…

B : (petit sourire) Je suis sûr qu'elle lui rend la vie impossible !

M : (souriant) Oui… avec sa manie de poser des question à tout bout de champs et de pousser les gens à bout…

B : (souriant franchement) Oui… et elle a toujours ce regard perçant comme celui des lynx… j'espère qu'elle lui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs !

M : Si c'est pas le cas, c'est qu'elle n' est plus la femme qu'on connaît.

Ben lui sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de Mary avant de l'enlacer amicalement.

B : Merci d'être là…

Vaughn se détacha de Sydney, évitant son regard. Il releva la tête un moment plus tard et échangea un regard furtif avec Sydney puis il quitta l'appartement après avoir fusillé Will du regard.

W : Je tombe mal, hein !

Sydney soupira légèrement et haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé…

W : (murmurant) Tu me racontes ou je te tire les vers du nez ?

S : (soupirant) C'est pas le moment Will…

W : (murmurant) Je comprends mieux Weiss, maintenant…

S : Quoi ?

W : Non rien… (silence) Il m'a juste dit qu'entre toi et Vaughn, c'était la guerilla.

S : (murmurant) Avant la disparition d'Emma, on s'est disputé… sur son père et… ma mère.

W : (doucement) et depuis… vous êtes toujours en froid…

S : Ouais…

W : Eh ben… vous avez fait fort… (silence) Et maintenant qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

S : (doucement) Je vais attendre le bon moment pour lui parler… (silence) En te voyant, je crois que ça lui a fait remonter de mauvais souvenir…

W : (murmurant) Tu lui as dit…

S : (murmurant) Oui…

W : (murmurant) Vas y maintenant…

Syd lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ils échangèrent un long regard de complicité et elle sortit à la recherche de Vaughn.

W : Allez viens boire un dernier verre !

E : C'est bien parce que tu me l'offres !

W : (rigolant) Bah voyons ! Et puis si t'es trop bourré, je t'aiderais à ramper jusqu'à chez toi !

E : (rigolant) Ta générosité te perdra Tippin !

Ils étaient rentrés dans l'appart et Will fronça les sourcils en voyant une jeune femme assise dans le salon, qui n'était pas Sydney.

W : (doucement) Je me suis trompé d'appart ?

E : Bah… non !

La jeune femme se retourna soudain et malgré l'alcool qu'Eric et Will avaient dans le sang, Weiss la reconnut immédiatement.

E : Woh woh woh… Nadia ?

W: Nadia ? c'est qui ?

N: Je pensais que Sydney sera là.

E : Elle devrait bientôt rentrer-

W : Sauf si elle a mit la main sur Vaughn !

E : Euh… dans ce cas, c'est l'hôpital qu'il faut appeler ! on sait jamais avec eux…

N : Dites lui que j'ai du nouveau sur son enquête et sur l'agent disparue…

E : Emma ?

Nadia ne répondit pas. Eric se tourna vers Will tandis que Nadia en profitait pour disparaître dans la nature. Tous deux étaient complètement paumé et surtout l'esprit très embrumé par l'alcool. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et ne mirent pas longtemps avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 12**

Ils étaient sur la plage. Il la serrait tout contre lui par la taille. Tous deux avaient un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ils marchaient à la même cadence, les vagues léchant leurs pieds, le vent soufflant dans leurs oreilles, ils profitaient de cet instant qu'ils avaient volé au temps. Leurs regards fixaient l'horizon. Ceux ci ne se croisèrent à aucun moment, profitant au plus de cet instant où ils pouvaient enfin être ensemble après tant d'épreuves.

: Je ne peux pas rester éternellement…

: Ne pars pas… pas encore…

: Bientôt… on se reverra bientôt chéri… (murmurant) Je t'aime…

Eteignant le réveil qui le fit sortir de cet énième rêve où elle revenait réellement, il fit valser son réveil dans la chambre en bougonnant.

L'idée de se réveiller sans elle à ses cotés, faisait désormais partit de ses pires cauchemars. Il se redressa contre la tête de lit et resta quelques minutes dans ce silence de cathédrale. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme là. Il se leva finalement à contre cœur et comme un automate, il effectua ses gestes lascivement, visant à se préparer pour aller travailler avant de quitter l'appartement.

Elle entendit des grognements provenant du canapé. Naturellement, elle leur tendit 2 tasses de cafés.

S : (petit sourire) Dure nuit ?

W : (grimaçant) Ouais… Je me souviens juste que la bouteille avait une étiquette jaune-

E : Rouge…

W : (se tournant vers Eric) T'es sur ?

E : Oui… (doucement) Par contre, je sais pas si c'était réel ou non mais… quand on est rentré, je crois que y'avait Nadia ici… (à Syd) A l'endroit même où t'es assise-

S : (surprise) Nadia ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ?

W : Je crois qu'elle a parlé d'Emma… (silence) mais je suis pas sur-

E : Oui… elle a dit qu'elle avait du nouveau.

Syd se leva en ouvrant son portable, tout en leur parlant.

S : L'aspirine est dans la salle de bains.

Il surplombait la ville d'où il se trouvait. Le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la ville, il ne la sentit pas approcher. Elle se tenait à coté de lui, accoudé à la rambarde.

S : (doucement) Pourquoi tu es venu ici ?

V : (murmurant) Parce que je savais que tu finirais par venir…

S : Et si j'étais pas venu ?

V : Alors on se serait vu ailleurs…

S : Vaughn ?

V : Hummmm…

S : (murmurant) Tu veux me le dire ?

V : (tournant la tête et la fixant) Quoi !

S : (murmurant) Ce qui va pas… et pourquoi tu prends la fuite…

V : Je ne fuis personne-

S : Tu fuis ta vie…. C'est encore pire !

V : Non !

S : (doucement) Parles moi… (silence) tu peux me faire confiance… comme avant…

V : Et si on y arrive pas… si on se dispute encore-

S : Alors on trouvera une autre solution.

Vaughn se recula lentement et s'assit sur un banc. Syd l'observa un instant puis elle prit place à ses cotés, glissant sa main dans la sienne.

V : (murmurant) Hier, j'ai appelé ma mère… je lui ais avoué notre dispute. (silence) Elle m'a dit que j'étais le plus grand imbécile qu'elle connaissait… que je devrais avoir honte de t'avoir accusé ainsi… (silence) le pire c'est que je pense la même chose qu'elle ! (silence) je ne te mérite vraiment pas…

Syd le sentit près à s'effondrer, en même temps, elle sentait qu'il était en colère contre lui-même. Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le força à poser sa tête sur son épaule. De son autre main, elle lui caressait la main tout en lui murmurant quelques mots.

S : Shttt… tout va bien… on est ensemble… (silence) C'est du passé, mon cœur…

Lentement, elle le sentit reprendre le dessus. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et plongea son regard dans le sien après avoir relevé la tête.

S : (murmurant et souriant) On rentre à la maison ?

V : (murmurant) Ouais…

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent l'observatoire pour rejoindre la voiture, main dans la main.

: Dis moi où elle est !

: Qui !

? Tu sais très bien de qui je parle !

: Non ! Comment tu veux que je le devine ! je suis pas extralucide !

: Tu te souviens sans doute de Jenny !

: (blêmissant) Qu'est ce que tu lui veux !

: Je crois que t'as oublié un détail important ! Je suis lié à elle !

: Je vais te tuer !

: Tu es attaché, je te rappelle !

: Tu me le payeras Nathan !

Garé devant la maison, Vaughn ne sortait pas de la voiture. Sydney s'en rendit compte et se tourna vers lui.

S : (doucement) Tu viens ?

V : (sortant de ses pensées) Ouais…

Arrivant devant la porte, Syd se retourna et sonda son regard.

S : (murmurant) C'est important pour moi que tu sois là…

Vaughn lui répondit par un léger sourire et ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement où plusieurs voix s'élevaient.

E : Tant qu'on n'a pas l'autorisation de Kendall ou Devlin, on peut pas y aller !

B : Je me contrefous de cet autorisation ! j'irais avec ou sans ! Personne ne me fera rester ici, les bras croisés !

Syd et Vaughn s'avançaient dans le salon et Ben les salua d'un signe de tête. Syd s'était rapidement aperçu que Ben était sur les nerfs et que visiblement, il dormait très peu.

S : (les fixant tour à tour) Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

Eric et Will saluèrent Vaughn tandis qu'ils expliquait à Syd que Ben voulait à tout prix aller interroger le père d'Emma en personne. Syd soupira et s'avança vers Ben.

S : (doucement) Tu ne peux pas y aller-

B : Je vais pas rester à attendre qu'on me la ramène en pièce détachée !

S : On la ramènera mais… aucun de vous tous, ne peut interroger son père. Je suis la seule à ne pas avoir réintégrer l'agence. Ils ne pourront rien contre moi…

B : Sydney-

S : (murmurant et le fixant) Fait moi confiance… (silence) je ferais tout pour te la ramener vivante…

B : Mais son père-

S : (doucement) Je sais où il est… je m'en charge-

V : (les interrompant) Comment t'as eu son adresse ?

S : (jetant un coup d'œil à Will et Eric) Nadia est passé hier soir…

Vaughn détourna le regard quelques secondes. L'évocation de la famille de Sydney faisait toujours créait toujours un fossé entre eux. Il releva les yeux vers elle.

V : Il est où ?

S : à Pittsburg-

V : Je viens avec toi-

S : Non.

V : Tu ne partiras pas sans moi !

S : (soupirant) Vaughn… je dois le faire seule. (silence) Vous devez au moins faire acte de présence à l'agence. (silence) Kendall se doute certainement qu'on continue l'enquête. Mon père fait tout pour ralentir Kendall mais il arrivera un moment où il ne pourra plus rien. Vous devez allez à l'agence… pendant ce temps j'irais parler au père d'Emma.

Tous abdiquèrent suite aux paroles de Sydney. Ben, Will et Eric quittèrent l'appartement pour l'agence tandis que Vaughn n'avait pas bougé.

S : (murmurant) Tu devrais y aller…

V : Je viens avec toi.

Syd soupira et s'avança vers lui, posant ses mains sur son torse.

S : Ecoutes… si tu n'es pas présent, Kendall te soupçonnera en premier lieu. Il sait parfaitement combien on est proche. (silence et murmurant) j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes mais on ne peut pas… (silence) qu'est ce qu'on fera s'ils découvrent la vérité et qu'ils t'incarcèrent ! On serait encore séparé et pour combien de temps cette fois ! (silence) On n'a pas le choix Michael… vas à l'agence. (silence) Je t'appelle quand j'arrive là bas.

V : (doucement) Si ça se passe mal-

S : (murmurant) Tout se passera bien…

Elle s'était changé dans les toilettes de l'aéroport au cas où Kendall l'aurait fait suivre. Elle sortit rapidement et se dirigea vers la retraite de Kyke, le père d'Emma.

Face à une petite maison typique de la région, situé dans un lotissement sûr, elle s'avança dans l'allée puis sonna à la porte.

Un homme grand, brun, proche de la cinquantaine lui ouvrit. Il avait un regard surpris, bien que suspicieux à la fois.

S : Bonjour, je suis Sydney Bristow… j'aimerais vous parler d'Emma.

K : Désolé, je ne connais aucune Emma-

S : M. Perkins, je ne suis pas là pour vous importuner. Si j'avais pu me passer de venir, je l'aurais fait… (silence et le fixant) C'est important. La vie d'Emma est en jeu-

K : (suspicieux) Qui êtes vous ?

S : Sydney Bristow, CIA, je travaille avec Emma à Los Angeles.

Simon hésita un instant et se décala, la laissant pénétrer dans sa maison. Il la conduit au salon, lui proposa un café qu'elle accepta volontiers.

K : Pourquoi la CIA me contacte ? vous devriez passer par mon agent-

S : Généralement, on suit le protocole mais là, ça devient urgent. (silence) ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez plus de nouvelles de votre fille ?

K : …

S : M. Perkins… je ne suis pas là pour vous juger, ou juger ce que vous avez fait dans le passé… (silence) je veux aider Emma et… vous êtes notre seule piste pour la retrouver-

K : (suspicieux) La retrouver ?

S : …

Kyle comprit qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Il soupira longuement et se passa une main sur le visage. Quelque chose en lui, le poussait à croire Sydney. Il ne savait pas quoi mais la détermination dont elle faisait preuve et sa façon dont il l'avait abordé, l'incitait à la croire.

K : Presque neuf mois… (silence) Après son entrée à la CIA, le service de protection, nous a ordonné de coupé tout contact afin qu'ils puissent toujours me protéger.

S : (doucement) C'est par mesure de sécurité… (silence) la dernière fois que vous avez eu de ses nouvelles, comment elle allait ?

K : (la fixant) Dites ce qu'il se passe ! Elle a des ennuis ?

S : (le fixant doucement) Emma est quelqu'un que je respecte et que j'admire. C'est une jeune femme exceptionnelle et un agent hors pair… (silence) Alors qu'elle avait une mission de prévu, elle a disparu quelques heures avant son vol… c'était il y a un peu plus de 8 mois…

K : (choqué) Quoi ? mais pourquoi j'ai pas été averti-

S : Le protocole veut que vous rompiez tout contact avec la famille-

K : (s'énervant) Mais il s'agit de ma fille ! (à lui-même) Je lui avais dit de ne pas rentrer à la CIA ! pourquoi elle ne m'a pas écouté !

K : (murmurant) Pour la retrouver, je vais devoir vous poser des questions-

K : (la fixant) Pourquoi on est rentré dans le système de protection ?

S : (doucement) Oui.

K : Il y a 10 ans lorsqu'Emma était au lycée, elle est sortit avec un garçon un peu recommandable…

S : Nathan Willow…

K : (fronçant les sourcils) Oui. Comment-

S : Mary Gilbert, la meilleure amie d'Emma.

K : (petit sourire) Oui, c'est une fille épatante… (silence) Le père et le frère de Nathan avait été incarcéré pour cambriolage. Toutefois, lors de leur dernier coup, ils avaient fait une victime et celle-ci mourut avant qu'elle puisse témoigner au procès. C'était une jeune fille de 18 ans. Les autorités n'ont jamais découvert le responsable mais tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait de Nathan. La jeune fille avait été violé puis étouffé avant que son corps soit lacéré à coups de scalpel… (silence) Dans la même période, Emma mit fin à leur relation… (silence) mais il la harcelait, coups de téléphone en pleine nuit, insultes, lettres anonymes… (silence) On a porté plainte et un jour la CIA nous a contacté, nous expliquant que cette histoire avec Nathan relevait de leur juridiction. Selon eux, Nathan se serait associés à des terroristes bien connus… donc la CIA nous a proposé le système de protection des témoins…

S : (doucement) Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous avez changé de nom… (silence) vous avez une idée d'où Nathan pourrait se cacher ?

K : Non… (silence) mais il y a autre chose…

S : Quoi ?

K : Jenny…


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 13**

Syd se garait devant chez elle. Elle soupira un instant, repensant à tout ce que lui avait avoué Kyle. Elle pensa même que Sark était un enfant de cœur comparé à ce psychopathe de Nathan. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ce qu'avait été la vie d'Emma durant une certaine époque. Elle sortit de la voiture et remonta l'allée de son appartement. A peine arrivait elle à la porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle ne fut pas surprise de voir Ben et Vaughn qui l'attendaient.

B : (stressé) Alors !

S : Alors… j'ai vu son père.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Vaughn ramena un café à Syd.

B : Tu sais où elle est ? Et qui est cet enfoiré qui-

S : Non… (silence) selon son père, il s'agirait de Nathan mais on n'a aucune preuve…

Syd leur raconta ce que Kyle avait bien voulu lui confier toutefois, elle omit volontairement de parler de Jenny. Ça n'était pas à elle de le dire à Ben.

B : (énervé) Je te jure que si je lui mets la main dessus-

S : Ben calme toi… (silence) Kyle a précisé que Nathan aurait des liens avec des terroristes connus… (se tournant vers Vaughn) Sark pourrait le connaître…

V : (doucement) A quoi tu penses ?

S : Interroger Sark-

B : Sauf que l'enquête est officiellement fermée.

V : Alors, on aura fait une enquête officieuse sur notre temps libre…

S : (petit sourire) Kendall ne pourra rien dire. Il sera obligé de faire rouvrir l'enquête… d'autant plus si Sark y est mêlé de près ou de loin…

Ben acquiesça puis il leurs souhaita une bonne soirée avant de rentrer chez lui.

Syd et Vaughn décidèrent qu'ils en parleraient le lendemain à Kendall.

Emma l'observait de loin. Il allait revenir dans peu de temps. Elle essayait de comprendre. Il parlait avec quelqu'un au téléphone mais elle ne parvenait pas à entendre la conversation.

Elle espérait tellement être secouru mais plus les jours passaient moins elle y croyait. Elle avait arrêté de compter les jours depuis longtemps. Savoir Nathan tout près d'elle, était loin de la rassurer, même si elle savait qu'une partie de lui était inoffensive. Parfois, elle l'entendait parler tout seul ou s'adresser à sa mère. Une partie d'elle comprenait Nathan, son père et son frère l'avait rejeté alors que celui-ci n'était qu'un enfant. tout ça parce qu'il ressemblait trop à sa mère et qu'il avait hérité de la droiture de cette dernière. Du moins, c'est la personne qu'il était jusqu'à la mort de sa mère. Ce jour là, le petit garçon se transforma en orphelin qui ne recherchait qu'une seule chose, être aimé et surtout être aimé par sa famille. Emma savait combien c'était difficile de se remettre d'un abandon. Elle comprit que personne n'avait été là pour l'aider à se remettre de ce traumatisme. L'entendant approcher, elle releva la tête vers lui.

N : T'as décidé d'être plus raisonnable ?

Emma le fixait dans les yeux. Elle voyait qu'il prenait du plaisir à l'interroger de la sorte. Depuis des mois, il la torturait de toutes sortes. Il avait commencé par des tortures physiques, puis morales. Il lui suggérait encore fréquemment les tortures qu'il destinait à ses proches et à sa famille. Il s'était longuement amusé à lui détailler ce qu'il ferait à Ben lorsqu'il serait face à lui.

Emma avait beau tenter de refouler toutes ces images suggestives de tortures, au fond de son esprit mais rien n'y faisait. Quand il s'agissait de Ben, sa vulnérabilité montait en flèche.

N : Donc, tu voulais me parler de Jenny !

E : (lassement) J'ai rien à te dire Nathan !

N : Je serais curieux de voir la réaction de Ben quand tu lui révéleras la vérité sur Jenny !

La colère d'Emma commença à refaire surface et rapidement des larmes dévastèrent son visage.

E : (énervée et en larmes) VAS TE FAIRE VOIR NAT' !

N : (petit sourire) Moi aussi, j'aime nos petites discussion Aline…

E : (à bout) Arrêtes Nathan… je t'en prie…

Emma était toujours en larmes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. L'évocation de Ben puis de Jenny faisait tomber toutes les barrières qu'elle avait construite ces dernières années.

N : (s'approchant d'elle en murmurant) Pas tant que je n'aurais pas ce que je veux…

Il était face à elle. Quelques centimètres les séparaient, il défit ses liens et l'aida à se lever avant de la diriger vers le lit où il la rattacha, une fois qu'elle fut allongée. Assis sur ses hanches, il arborait ce petit sourire sadique qu'Emma connaissait si bien depuis plusieurs mois. D'un geste, il défit les quelques boutons du chemisier d'Emma avant que ses mains parcourent le reste du corps de la jeune femme et qu'enfin il assouvissent son désir ardent, la faisant sienne dans une longue étreinte. Il se libéra en elle malgré qu'elle se démenait comme un belle diablesse pour le repousser.

Sydney avait parlé à Kendall. A l'évocation que Sark puisse avoir un lien avec Nathan, Kendall autorisa Sydney à l'interroger. Par la même occasion, Kendall s'était occupé de la réintégration de Sydney.

Accompagnée de Vaughn et Ben, elle interrogea Sark qui, contre du confort et malgré certaines remarques cinglantes, leur livra ces connaissances vis-à-vis de Nathan. Il leur révéla que Nathan ne quittait jamais Los Angeles, prétextant ne pas vouloir quitter sa mère. Sark leur donna les coordonnées de plusieurs adresses où Nathan serait susceptible de se trouver. Après vérifications, il s'avéra que tous ces bâtiments étaient vident. Ils revenaient à la case départ. Un long débriefing s'en suivit en fin d'après midi ; puis tous relancèrent leurs différents contacts, espérant qu'une nouvelle piste verrait le jour.

Il était près de 20 heures quand Vaughn ramena Sydney chez elle. Ils remontaient l'allée ensemble quand Syd reconnut Kyle qui l'attendait.

S : M. Perkins ?

K : Bonsoir Mlle Bristow…

S : Je vous présente l'agent Michael Vaughn.

V : (lui tendant la main) M. Perkins…

K : (lui serrant la main) Kyle… (silence) Vous avez du nouveau ?

Sydney ouvrit la porte puis tous pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Elle parlait avec Kyle au salon pendant que Vaughn préparait le café. Il les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

S : Votre sait que vous êtes ici ?

K : Non... mais ça n'est pas grave. L'important c'est-

S : On va le prévenir. C'est dangereux pour vous de revenir à Los Angeles-

K : Mon Aline !

S : On la cherche toujours…

V : (doucement) Vous saviez si Nathan avait de la famille dans la région, autre que son père et son frère ?

K : Non, je ne sais pas… (silence) Aline parlait très peu de lui. elle a toujours été très discrète. (silence) Et je ne sais même pas si elle avait un homme dans sa vie…

S : (doucement) M. Perkins-

K : Kyle, s'il vous plait…

S : Kyle… (silence) Emma, enfin je veux dire Aline… était entourée. Elle a ses amis au sein de l'agence-

K : (sourire triste) Elle a quelqu'un alors…

S : Oui…

K : (tristement) Elle ne m'en parlait jamais… (silence) mais ça me rassure qu'elle ne s'isolait pas… après tout ce qu'elle a vécu…

S : (murmurant) J'ai confiance… on va la retrouver…

Ils discutèrent de longues heures. Sydney tentant de réconforter ce père désespéré d'avoir perdu sa fille unique. Elle le fit parler tandis que Vaughn prévenait l'agent traitant de Kyle, que celui-ci resterait quelques temps à Los Angeles. Syd accompagna Kyle dans la chambre d'ami pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Elle lui avait fait sentir qu'il n'était pas seul et que s'il avait besoin de parler, elle l'écouterait volontiers.

Ressortant de la chambre, son portable retentit, elle décrocha rapidement.

S : Allô ?

: Je dois te voir. Sur les quais dans 10 minutes.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'expliquer la situation à Vaughn, qu'elle s'était engouffrer dans la voiture malgré les protestation de Vaughn, qui ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille seule.

Elle arrivait sur les quais, vérifiait qu'elle n'était pas suivit puis s'avança vers la seule personne présente à cette heure avancée de la nuit, en ce lieu paisible.

S : Qu'est ce qu'i' se passe ?

: Tu as retrouvé Emma ?

S : Pas encore… visiblement Sark ne savait pas grand-chose… on n'a plus de piste-

: J'en ai une.

S : (surprise) Qui ?

: Maman.

S : (ébahi) Quoi !

N : Je l'ai entendu parler au téléphone. Elle ne nommait pas la personne mais elle a cité, « c'est un agent de la CIA que tu as enlevé il y a plus de 8 mois », j'ai donc supposé qu'il s'agissait d'Emma.

S : Tu lui en as parlé ?

N : NON ! (silence) Maman porte un traceur passif en elle. C'est un isotope radioactif. Il sera opérationnel dans… (regardant sa montre) dans moins de 30 minutes et sera actif pendant 72 heures. (silence) je sais qu'elle a rendez demain avec la personne qu'elle a eu au téléphone-

S : (murmurant) Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais…

N : (déterminée) Oui… (silence) elle est animée par la vengeance, la rage… elle passe son temps à faire des alliances et à les rompre… (silence) je ne suis pas comme elle. Elle me dégoûte… je ne veux plus la voir… et avoir à faire à elle.

S : Tu te rends compte que tu la trahis et qu'elle risque de s'en prendre à toi-

N : Je sais… (silence) demain j'aimerais tirer un trait sur tout ça. J'irais voir tes supérieurs à la CIA-

Sydney réfléchit un instant en sondant le regard de sa cadette. Après quelques secondes, elle l'a prit dans ses bras, heureuse qu'elle ait vu clair dans la personnalité de leur mère.

Elle lui expliqua comment procédé pour le lendemain.

Passant la porte de chez elle, elle distingua la silhouette de Vaughn sur le canapé qui regardait un match de hockey sur ESPN. Elle se coula à ses cotés sur le canapé et l'embrassa dans le cou en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

S : (murmurant) Comment est le match ?

V : Bien… (murmurant) Nadia ?

Syd lui raconta tout ce que Nadia lui avait confié ainsi que sa décision de rencontrer Kendall. Vaughn était resté impassible. Lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet d'Irina, Vaughn parvenait difficilement à ne pas être méchant voir odieux. Elle sentait son regard sur lui.

S : (murmurant) Elle ne pourra jamais te rendre ton père mais… quoi que je fasse, elle sera toujours ma mère. (silence) Je ne lui pardonne pas ces actes mais Nadia nous offre la possibilité d'arrêter Nathan et ma mère. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'on doit les arrêter…

V : Et si Nadia te manipulait ?

S : Quoi ? (silence) Non. Personne n'aurait pu simuler l'état dans lequel, elle était. Elle veut vraiment nous aider.

V : J'aimerais être aussi catégorique que toi… (silence puis la fixant) T'as mère t'as trahi à plusieurs reprises… je veux juste que ça ne se reproduise pas avec ta sœur…

S : (le fixant et murmurant) J'ai confiance en Nadia.

Vaughn lui fit un léger sourire et déposa un baiser sur son front.

V : (doucement) Je vais y aller…

Sydney accusa le coup, elle pensait qu'il serait resté avec elle cette nuit. Alors qu'il se levait, elle garda sa main dans la sienne.

S : (murmurant) Vaughn… (silence) Restes…

V : (murmurant) C'est pas raisonnable…

Syd se leva, se postant devant lui, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

S : (murmurant) Pourquoi ? (petit sourire espiègle) Une autre femme t'attends chez toi ?

V : (rigolant) Non ! La seule qui m'intéresse est face à moi… j'en ais pas besoin d'autre. (silence) je ne veux pas te brusquer-

S : (doucement) C'est moi qui te le demande. Restes… (silence) j'ai besoin de toi ce soir… et pour tous les jours qui suivront.

Vaughn lui sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres puis ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la chambre, en s'embrassant avant de fermer la porte rapidement.

La Rotonde était en effervescence. Kendall avait vu Nadia et Sydney. Ils mirent en place rapidement un plan visant à capturer Nathan et Irina. Kendall avait accepté de repousser à quelques jours l'interrogatoire de Nadia afin que celle-ci puisse faire parti de l'équipe de terrain qui arrêtera sa mère.

Les infos que Nadia avait livrées, s'avérèrent excellentes. 3 équipes de la CIA encerclaient un bâtiment où avaient pénétré Irina et Nathan. Discrètement, Syd, Vaughn, Ben et Nadia s'engouffrèrent dans cet entrepôt sombre et sale. Tous les quatre purent distinguer le corps d'Emma au loin tandis que Nathan et Irina se tenaient à l'écart pour discuter. Ben, qui n'avait pu rester à attendre les ordres, se rua en direction du corps dénudé d'Emma qui gisait sur le lit, inconsciente.

B : (murmurant) Mon dieu, mon Emma…

Au même instant, une multitude de bips se firent entendre avant qu'une gigantesque explosion dévaste le bâtiment jusqu'à 2 blocs alentour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 14**

Un silence de mort résonnait dans les débris des bâtiments effondrés. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les sirènes des ambulances ainsi que celles des voitures de polices qui arrivèrent dans un crissement de pneus devant les restes de tout un quartier. La poussière avait envahi les lieux. On ne voyait pas à 3 mètres à la ronde. Les secouristes avançait tels des chats, cherchant la moindre trace de vie sous les décombres. Un bras traversait les débris, ils s'avancèrent puis déblayèrent ce corps de tous les gravas. La victime commença à remuer lorsque le poids sur sa cage thoracique fut enlevé. Il expulsa violemment de ses poumons toute la poussière qu'il avait respirée. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa le regard compatissant de l'ambulancier.

A1 : Monsieur, vous m'entendez ?

: (murmurant) Ouais.

A1 : Comment vous vous appelez ?

: Vaughn. Michael Vaughn-

A1 : Très bien Michael. Je vais vérifié que vous n'êtes pas gravement touché.

L'ambulancier procédait à toutes les vérifications, s'assurant que Vaughn n'était pas en danger. Il était touché au tibia. C'était une fracture ouverte. Hormis cette blessure, il ne souffrait d'aucun traumatisme apparent. Il s'assit et s'adressa à l'ambulancier.

V : (inquiet) Où est Sydney ? Et le reste de l'équipe-

A1 : Vous êtes le premier qu'on a retrouvé. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes avec vous ?

V : Sydney, Nadia, Ben et Emma. Sydney et Nadia était à coté de moi. Quand à Ben, il avait rejoint Emma. Il se trouvait là bas. (il désigna l'endroit où était posté un autre ambulancier)

A1 : Vous étiez seuls dans ce bâtiment ?

V : Oui… enfin jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent notre présence et qu'ils fassent tout sauter-

A1 : Ils ?

V : (se refermant) secret défense.

L'ambulancier le regarda suspicieusement et Vaughn reprit la parole avant que le secouriste lui pose des questions.

V : Je travaille pour la CIA. Et les seules personnes présentes dans ce bâtiment en font également parti.

A1 : Ok. Les rescapés seront dirigés à l'hôpital le plus proche-

V : Non. On doit être transportés à l'hôpital naval de Stafford.

A1 : Bien.

L'ambulancier immobilisa la jambe fracturée de Vaughn tandis que les pompiers et autres secouristes partaient à la recherche des autres victimes.

Vaughn était sortit du bloc depuis plusieurs heures. Il se réveillait lentement quand il entendit un vacarme dans la chambre voisine. Il se redressa rapidement et récupéra la paire de béquilles posées à coté de son lit. le vacarme continuait, il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se rua dans la chambre malgré son léger handicap. Il la vit s'énerver contre un médecin. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Un pansement posé sur son front jusqu'à la racine de sa chevelure ornait son visage. Il s'approcha naturellement et se racla la gorge, faisant ainsi part de sa présence.

Dc : M. Vaughn, vous ne devriez pas être debout-

V : Certes… mais je pense pas que vous soyez apte à raisonner-

S : (au médecin) Laissez moi sortir de ce lit ! je ne suis pas malade !

Dc : Je me décharge de toutes responsabilité, s'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit !

S : Parfait ! Je demande pas mieux !

Le médecin sortit de la chambre, énervé alors que Vaughn s'approchait du lit de Sydney.

Elle s'était rallongée alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit. Naturellement, leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts se nouèrent aussitôt.

S : (doucement) Qu'est ce que tu as ?

V : Une fracture du tibia. (silence) ça va, toi ?

S : Oui. (doucement) j'ai prit un coup sur la tête. Je m'en remettrais. Comment vont les autres ?

V : J'en sais rien… (murmurant) Je sais même pas s'ils les ont retrouvé-

Sydney commença à se lever et attrapa des vêtements dans la petite armoire de la chambre d'hôpital. Habillée, elle s'avancé au coté de Vaughn qui se relevait.

Ils avançaient cote à cote dans le couloir quand Syd murmura quelques mots.

S : (murmurant) Ils se sont échappés…

V : (doucement) Certainement…

Ils arrivaient au bureau des infirmières quand Vaughn reconnut l'ambulancier qui s'était chargé de lui. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers lui, Syd le suivant.

A1 : Michael, je vois que vous allez mieux.

V : Oui, merci.

Il lui présenta Sydney puis rentra dans le vif du sujet.

A1 : Il y avait une jeune femme brune, elle a un traumastime cranien ainsi que le bras cassé. Plus loin on a découvert un jeune homme avec une jeune femme. Il a quelques égratignures ainsi qu'un trauma-cranien, comme la jeune femme mais elle a des blessures plus anciennes… et il semble qu'elle était déjà inconsciente lors de l'effondrement. Elle est dans un léger coma-

Un peu plus loin, Syd et Vaughn reconnut une voix qui s'énervait contre le même médecin que précedemment. Syd, Vaughn et l'ambulancier assistaient à la scène. Ben qui semblait aller très bien, s'insurgeait contre le médecin afin que ce dernier lui donner des nouvelles d'Emma.

Dc : Vous ne faites pas parti de sa famille-

B : Je suis son équipier et fiancé ! ça vous suffit où il faut qu'elle soit morte pour que vous me laissiez la voir !

Le médecin serra les dents et tourna les talons, énervé qu'un agent lui tienne tête une fois de plus.

Ben aperçut Syd et Vaughn et s'avança vers eux. L'ambulancier s'était éclipsé alors que son collègue l'appelait.

Dixon et Weiss arrivait aux urgences quand ils virent Sydney, Vaughn, Ben et Nadia qui avait reprit connaissances quelques heures plus tôt. Un autre médecin avait prit Emma en charge. Il leur expliqua son état actuel. Suite aux différentes tortures qu'elle avait enduré, elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience puis dans un léger coma. Le médecin était optimiste, toutefois il leur expliqua que même un léger coma pouvait engendrer des séquelles telles que l'amnésie totale ou partielle de sa vie d'avant, des troubles moteurs ou encore des dédoublements de la personnalité.

Le médecin venait juste de leur donner l'autorisation de voir Emma. Ben fut le premier à entrer quand Syd se tourna vers Weiss et Dixon.

D : Vous allez bien ?

S : Ouais…

E : Comment va Emma ?

V : Elle est dans le coma…

D : Et Ben-

S : (regardant les autres tour à tour) Il encaisse… (regardant Weiss et Dixon) Nathan et ma mère ?

D : Envolés dans la nature…

Syd jeta un coup d'œil à Nadia puis à Vaughn qui serraient tous les deux, les dents de rage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyle arriva dans l'enceinte des urgences, accompagné d'un agent. Sydney se chargea, elle-même de lui donner des nouvelles de sa fille. Apprenant l'état de sa fille, Kyle s'effondra dans les bras de Sydney tandis que Ben ressortait de la chambre, le visage décomposé. Syd et Kyle s'avancèrent alors vers lui, un long moment plus tard.

S : Ben, je te présente Kyle, le père d'Emma-

B : (lui tendant sa main) Bonjour Monsieur Perkins-

K : (lui serrant la main) Bonjour. Appelez moi Kyle… vous êtes l'ami d'Aline…

B : (murmurant) Oui…

K : (murmurant) Ravi de vous rencontrer… même si j'aurais préféré que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances…

B : (murmurant) Moi aussi…

Ben passait ses journées à son chevet, attendant le moindre geste de sa part. Kendall n'avait omit aucun commentaire au fait qu'il ne passe plus à la Rotonde, toutefois, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas cautionner l'absence de Ben plus longtemps.

Mary avait également été averti du retour d'Emma ainsi que de son hospitalisation. Elle passait régulièrement à l'hôpital, discutait pendant des heures avec Ben pour enfin rentrer chez elle.

Nadia avait subi divers interrogatoire afin de s'assurer de sa loyauté puis son dossier avait été accepté pour qu'elle intègre la CIA. Avec Sydney et Vaughn, elle cherchait tous les endroits susceptibles où sa mère et Nathan aurait pu s'enfuir.

Nadia rentrait chez Syd, qui avait eu la bonté de l'accueillir. La maison était vide, mais la porte de la véranda était ouverte. Elle s'avança jusqu'en haut des marches et elle les vit enlacés, observant le coucher de soleil. Elle sourit en les voyant si serein, proches et complices.

Ben s'était assoupi quelques heures auparavant quand soudain un bruit étrange l'alerta. Les constantes d'Emma évoluait. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballait et sa respiration s'accélérait. Il prévint immédiatement un médecin qui le suivit jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma. Infirmières et médecins se pressèrent autour d'Emma. Un infirmière obligea Ben à sortir de la chambre. Il avait tenté de rester mais l'infirmière était catégorique. Il les regarda par la vitre de la chambre se ruer autour du corps d'Emma.

Lorsque Syd reçut l'appel de Ben, elle prévint Kyle et Mary puis accompagnée de Vaughn ils se rendirent tous les quatre à l'hôpital.

Ben leur exposa alors en détail, ce qu'il s'était passé avec les médecins. Ceux-ci sortaient de la chambre d'Emma puis ils s'expliquèrent devant le groupe.

Dc :En réalité, cette brusque activité démontre qu'elle est sur la voie du réveil. Quand se réveillera t elle ? je ne peux vous dire… quelles seront ses séquelles ? nous ne pourrons le savoir qu'après avoir effectué divers examens après son réveil-

K : Mais quand vous parler de réveil, vous aviez bien une idée de temps ? vous parlez en heures ? jours ? semaines ?

Dc : Tout être réagit différemment mais Emma est costaud… après toutes les tortures qu'elle a endurée, je dirai qu'elle se réveillera soit dans la nuit ou dans la journée de demain… (silence) Toutefois, j'aimerais vous avertir qu'elle risque d'avoir du mal à accepter la réalité qui s'ouvrira à elle…

Tous avaient un regard suspicieux sauf Sydney qui avait parfaitement comprit l'allusion. Tous étaient plus ou moins au courant de ce qu'avait enduré Emma. Voyant le lien entre Ben et Emma, le médecin s'était abstenu de révélé à Ben certains détails des résultats cliniques. Il avait préféré le confier à Sydney.

Le médecin s'était éclipsé sur cette remarque, Ben fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension.

B : Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

S : Ecoute Ben… je sais que tu sera la première personne à vouloir voir Emma lorsqu'elle sera réveillée mais… je pense qu'il serait plus sage que tu ne la vois pas le premier…

B : Quoi !

S : Ben, elle a vécu des moments que jamais, elle ne pourra oublier… avoir un homme à ses cotés à son réveil, risque d'augmenter son angoisse…

B : Mais enfin Sydney-

K : Sydney a raison…

S : Ben, elle ne sera jamais plus la même… j'ai pas exactement vécu la même chose mais la douleur reste identique… (silence) fais moi confiance… je t'ai promis qu'on la retrouverait et maintenant elle est en sécurité avec nous… (se tournant vers Mary) Tu voudras bien m'aider lors de son réveil ?

M : Oui, bien sûr…

S : (à Ben) Elle aura besoin de toi-

V : (à Ben) Elle va être détruite quand elle aura prit conscience de ce qu'il lui as fait. Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'elle aura besoin de toi… (silence) tu sais que Syd ne fera jamais rien contre vous deux…

B : (se résignant) Ok…

Syd lui fit un léger sourire puis tous rentrèrent sauf Syd et Mary qui rentrèrent dans la chambre d'Emma. Syd y entra après un dernier regard avec Vaughn.

Mary était dans la chambre et caressait lentement le visage d'Emma.

M : Elle parait si calme…

S : (murmurant) Tout va s'arranger Mary…

M : Le médecin n'avait pas l'air convaincu… on aurait dit qu'il craignait la réaction de Ben…

S : Oui… et quelque part je peux le comprendre… (silence) lorsqu'il s'agit d'Emma, Ben perd toute rationalité…

M : (doucement) C'est son amour pour Emma qui le rend comme ça…

Sydney sourit à la remarque de Mary puis elles continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'elles perçoivent un geste d'Emma.

Cette dernière se réveilla au petit matin, la bouche pâteuse, le regard vif mais blessé. Syd prévint le médecin du réveil d'Emma tandis que Mary restait à ses cotés. Emma tenta de se lever mais Mary posa une main sur son bras.

M : (murmurant) Du calme, ma belle…

Emma tenta de parler mais elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle fit signe à Mary qu'elle voulait boire. Celle-ci lui remplit et tendit un verre qu'Emma bu rapidement.

E : Mary ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? où est Ben ?

M : (doucement) Détends toi, tout va bien. Tu es à l'hôpital ?

E : (surprise) L'hôpital ? mais qu'est ce qu'i' s'est passé ?

Au même instant, le médecin suivit de Sydney entrèrent dans la chambre. Ils purent alors voir le regard surpris d'Emma.

E : Syd ? (silence) Vous allez me dire ce que je fais ici !


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

_**Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?**_

**Ch 15**

Le médecin s'approcha et Emma se mit soudain sur la défensive, arborant une lueur d'agressivité dans le regard vis-à-vis du médecin.

E : Vous ! ne m'approchez pas !

Dc : Mlle Perkins-

E : Foutez le camp ! je veux pas vous voir ! et ne revenez pas !

M : (doucement) Hé petit soldat ! calme toi…

Syd sondat un instant le regard d'Emma puis se tourna vers le médecin.

S : (murmurant) Vous voulez bien nous laisser un moment…

Dc : (doucement) Oui…

Le médecin sortit de la pièce puis Sydney s'avança vers Emma une fois que la porte fut refermée. Elle lui lança un regard rassurant et s'assit au bord du lit après avoir croisé le regard de Mary.

E : (se calmant) (à Syd) Dis moi ce que je fais ici ? (à Mary) Et pourquoi tu es là ? Et Ben, où est ce qu'il est ?

S : (doucement) Ben va très bien. Il est avec Vaughn, Eric et Dixon. Ne t'inquiète pas… (silence) Tu te souviens du briefing de ta mission pour Oxford ?

E : Oui. Ben devait passer me prendre. Qu'est ce que ça à voir avec le fait que je sois dans ce lit !

S : (doucement) Tu n'as pas de souvenir des ces derniers jours ? d'un lieu ? d'un homme-

E : Sydney, va droit au but ! je déteste les devinettes !

M : Au moins ça, ça a pas changé !

Emma évita le regard que Mary posa sur elle. Elle baissa la tête alors que Syd faisait une pression sur sa main.

S : (murmurant) Ecoutes, tout ce que je vais te dire va te paraître impossible… voir tirer par les cheveux mais n'oublies pas que c'est la pure vérité…

Elles échangèrent de longs regards puis Sydney rompit se silence pesant qui s'installait.

S : Tu connais un certain Nathan Willow ?

E : Non !

M : Linou…

Mary l'avait toujours appelé ainsi, c'était un diminutif commun mais Mary était la seule à l'utiliser. Emma releva un regard doux vers elle.

E : Mary, c'est Emma maintenant…

M : (murmurant) Je sais… mais tu seras toujours ma Linou…

Elles échangèrent un long regard puis Emma regarda Sydney.

E : Dis moi tout.

S : Il t'a enlevé, il y a plus de 8 mois. Il t'a torturé… (silence) Je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni ce qu'il voulait savoir mais grâce à Mary, ton père et à Nadia, on a pu remonter la piste. On t'a retrouvé inconsciente dans un entrepôt où Nathan parlait avec Derevko, avant qu'ils fassent exploser plusieurs bâtiments et s'enfuirent.

E : (ébahie) 8 MOIS !

S : Emma…

E : Je veux voir Ben-

S : Je l'ai prévenu, il arrive… et ton père aussi-

E : NON ! mon père ne peut pas venir à Los Angeles-

S : (doucement) On a prit nos précautions… il ne craint rien.

Emma se passa les mains sur son visage. Tout lui revenait progressivement. Nathan, les lettres de menaces, sa demande à Tate pour qu'il l'aide, puis son enlèvement et les différentes tortures de Nathan et enfin la dernière celle qui l'a touchait au plus profond d'elle-même… puis elle réalisa qu'il risquait de détruire encore une vie. La vie de Jenny… en aucun cas, elle ne voulait qu'il l'approche que ça soit de près ou de loin. Elle ne voulait pas retirer ses mains de son visage mais Syd l'y força et la prit dans ses bras où elle éclata en sanglot.

Mary comprit d'un regard qu'elle devait les laisser pour qu'Emma puisse s'effondrer et se confier à Sydney.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes enlacées. Syd passait sa main dans son dos pour lui faire sentir qu'elle était. Elle s'écarta quelque peu et la fixa subitement.

E : (entre deux sanglots) T'as parlé à mon père…

S : (doucement) Il m'a dit tout ce qu'il savait…

E : (murmurant) Alors t'es au courant pour… (silence) Jenny…

S : Oui… (silence) Sache juste que… j'ai pensé que ça n'était pas à moi de le dire à Ben… (silence) D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai dit à personne…

E : Merci Sydney… (silence) C'est elle que Nathan veut… (silence) Il m'a interrogé pendant des mois pour savoir où elle est alors que je l'ignore… (silence) tout ce qu'il a fait…

S : (murmurant) Je sais… mais la colère et la haine ne t'aideront pas…

E : Je vais lui faire la peau !

S : Emma… Il s'est enfui avec ma mère. Nadia, Vaughn… tout le monde essaye de le retrouver…

E : Merci… (silence) Je pourrai jamais tirer un trait sur ce qu'il m'a fait ! Il m'a fait me sentir plus bas que terre. Il veut se venger pour mon silence… il est dangereux Syd. Il s'est échappé de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Il est instable et incontrôlable-

S : On y arrivera… je te jure qu'on l'arrêtera… (silence) Tu as une idée d'où peux être Jenny ?

E : Non… j'avais commencé des recherches mais toutes mes pistes tombaient à l'eau… (silence) j'ai un dossier à la maison.

S : Ok, j'irais le chercher. Il est où ?

E : Sous mon lit, il y a des lattes de parquets non stables. Enlèves les et tu trouveras un minidisque avec toutes les infos que j'ai trouvé… je l'ai pisté à Seattle, New York, Philadelphie… mais elle n'y est plus. (silence) Elle a changé 5 fois d'agent traitant…

S : Ok… (murmurant) Si tu veux en parler…

E : J'ai des tonnes d'images dans la tête… (silence) Pour me rabaisser et me faire craquer, il me détaillait ce qu'il ferait à Ben… la façon dont il le torturait dans les moindres détails… ça fait si mal Syd…

Syd vit à nouveau les larmes dévaster le visage d'Emma, elle la prit dans ses bras alors que la jeune femme éclatait à nouveau en sanglot.

S : (murmurant) Je sais… (silence) Laisses toi aller…

Emma resserra son étreinte quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant l'arrivée de Ben. Emma s'écarta aussitôt. Syd l'observa un instant alors que Ben s'avançait pour prendre Emma dans ses bras mais Syd l'en empêcha en voyant le regard d'Emma.

Elle attrapa Ben par le poignet et le força à sortir malgré les protestations de ce dernier. Syd fit signe à Mary de rentrer pour qu'Emma sache qu'elle n'était pas seule.

B : Pourquoi t'as fait ça !

S : Ben écoute moi… la façon dont tu es arrivé lui a fait peur. (silence) Elle est traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vécu et par les hommes en général. (silence) tu vas devoir être très patient. Pour l'instant, tu vas devoir éviter tout contact physique… (silence) Elle a besoin de toi. Elle t'a réclamé à plusieurs reprises mais tu dois être patient…

Ben soupira longuement puis fixa Sydney un instant.

B : (comprenant) Tu sais ce qu'il lui a fait et pourquoi il l'a enlevé !

S : Je sais uniquement ce qu'elle a voulu me confier…

B : Sinon, elle va bien ?

S : Je pense… (silence) Ben, tu dois y aller en douceur… 8 mois de tortures c'est extrêmement long. Elle aura peut être du mal à se confier à toi… dans ce cas, ne la force pas. Elle doit venir à toi par ce qu'elle aura confiance et qu'elle saura qu'elle peut compter sur toi et que tu la protégera toujours… (silence) Ne la brusque surtout pas, elle est à fleur de peau…

B : (murmurant) Ok… (silence) Je peux la voir maintenant ?

S : (doucement) Je vais voir et je reviens te dire…

Elle rentra à nouveau dans la chambre et elle vit Emma et Mary discuter tranquillement en souriant.

S : Hé !

E : Hé !

Mary se contenta de sourire tandis que Syd s'approchait.

S : (doucement) Tu es prête à le voir ?

E : (fixant Syd) Oui… je dois lui dire…

S : (doucement) Tu veux qu'une de nous deux reste ?

E : Je… (murmurant) Ben ne me fera jamais de mal…

S : Emma, si c'est trop tôt, il peut attendre…

E : Non, c'est bon… je dois lui dire seule à seule…

S : (doucement) Ok… appelle nous en cas de besoin…

E : Ok… (les fixant) Merci pour tout…

M : T'as pas à nous remercier… tu ferais pareil pour nous…

Emma leur sourit timidement puis Syd et Mary sortirent de la chambre laissant Ben entrer qui trépignait d'impatience.

Il resta un long moment devant le lit à l'observer tendrement. Il parvint finalement à s'avancer vers elle. Il resta debout plusieurs minutes. Ils se fixaient puis Emma détourna le regard avant qu'il s'assoit sur la chaise.

E : (murmurant) Je suis désolée-

B : (avec un sourire espiègle) C'est moi qu'i' devrait m'excuser pour mon entrée fracassante de tout à l'heure… mais j'accepte tes excuses, bien que tu sois innocente.

Emma lui sourit tandis que Ben se rapprochait doucement d'elle.

E : (doucement) Tu devrais pourtant m'en vouloir-

B : (murmurant) Pour quoi ?

E : Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Nathan, de Mary, de mon père… je l'ai fait volontairement. Je voulais protéger les seules personnes qui comptaient dans ma vie-

B : (doucement) Donc Nathan compte toujours pour toi ?

E : Oui… et non…

B : (mururant) Je comprends pas. Comment-

E : Nathan peut être un type formidable. Il est cultivé, drole, affectueux, patient, toujours à l'écoute… mais parfois son coté obscur refait surface et c'est là qu'il est dangereux-

B : Ce type a des contacts avec des terroristes Emma-

E : Je sais… (silence) Ben, j'ai vécu des moments effroyable mais en même temps, il m'arrivait d'avoir de longues et très intéressantes discussion avec lui… (silence) Nat' est un homme qui a tout perdu lorsque sa mère est morte. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider à grandir, l'aider dans les choix de sa vie, personne pour le guider… c'est juste un homme perdu. En temps normal, il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, je le sais…

B : Il t'a enlevé ! il t'a torturé ! comment tu peux oublier ça !

E : Je n'oublie pas… je ne le pourrais jamais, mais je sais qu'au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal…

B : Comment tu peux le défendre de cette façon ! il t'a violé bon sang ! il devrait être enfermé avec les ordures de pédophiles !

Entendre Ben élever la voix, fit monter les larmes aux yeux à Emma. Elle évita son regard un instant, tentant de refouler ses larmes au plus profond d'elle.

E : (murmurant) Même si personne ne peut comprendre… j'ai aimé Nathan. Je l'ai véritablement aimé… me séparer de lui était une des pires épreuves que j'ai eu à traverser… (silence) Je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre tout ça-

B : (doucement) Je ne te juge pas. J'aimerais juste connaître la femme qui se cache derrière ce masque, que tu me fasses partager tes douleurs, tes joies… je veux savoir qui tu es chérie…

Emma lui fit un léger sourire et lui fit une place sur le lit pour qu'il s'asseye. Après quelques minutes, il lui prit la main, savourant enfin un contact avec sa peau.

E : Syd a du te raconter une partie de l'histoire…

B : (murmurant) Oui… mais je voudrais l'entendre par toi…

E : (prenant une longue inspiration) J'avais 16 ans, j'étais au lycée et Mary était ma meilleure amie. A cet époque, j'avais eu plus petits copains et puis il y a eu Nathan… il était mignon, intelligent, discret, secret et il avait une lueur de blessure dans le regard. On parlait beaucoup de nos familles respectives, il me racontait que son père et son frère l'avait rejeté et que sa mère était mourante. C'est son mari qu'il l'avait fait internée. Nathan allait la voir tous les jours mais il s'était rendu compte qu'elle se laissait mourir. Il était très proche de sa mère et le jour où elle ferma les yeux, il devint différent. (silence) à la même période son père et son frère avait été arrêté pour cambriolage et un jeune femme devait témoigné contre eux mais elle fut violé, étouffée et son corps fut lascéré à coups de scalpel… (silence) les soupçons se sont immédiatement tournés vers Nathan. Il avait le mobile et n'avait pas d'alibi. Il était la cible parfaite… même aujourd'hui, on ne sait pas s'il était coupable… (silence) Lorsque les autorités on apprit ma relation avec Nathan, j'ai du rompre avec lui… ça m'était insupportable parce que je l'aimais. J'aimais tout en lui, ses défauts, ses manies tordues et même son sale caractère… et puis la CIA a contacté mon père quand ils ont découvert qu'il avait des contacts avec des terroristes bien connus des services… c'est à cet instant qu'on est rentré dans le système de protection des témoins. J'ai du coupé tout lien avec mes amis et proches dont Mary. (silence) On est alors parti à San Francisco, puis Seattle et enfin Pittsburg… et quand j'ai eu l'âge, je suis rentré à la CIA… (silence) Quelques mois avant qu'il m'enlève j'ai reçu des lettres anonymes et j'ai voulu revoir Mary, pensant qu'elle aurait des informations sur lui mais il ma enlevé…

B : (murmurant) chérie…

Il ne résista pas et la prit rapidement dans ses bras, ne supportant pas la douleur qui habitait dans le regard d'Emma.

Ils restèrent longuement enlacés puis il se détacha, une question en tête.

B : Y'a quelque chose qui me dérange… Pour quelle raison, il t'a enlevé ?

Emma ferma les yeux, évitant longuement le regard insistant de Ben.

E : Jenny…

B : Jenny ? c'est qui ? ta soeur ? ta cousine ? ta mère ?

E : non… c'est la fille qu'on a eu ensemble…

B : (ébahi) Quoi !

E : (murmurant et des larmes firent leurs chemins sur son visage) Il ne savait pas… je l'ai apprit après notre séparation… et plus tard, la CIA me l'a enlevé pour des raisons de sécurité.

B : Tu l'as abandonné-

E : (en larmes) NON ! La CIA m'a enlevé mon enfant ! si j'avais pu, je l'aurais gardé avec moi ! mais l'agence était catégorique, il ne fallait pas que Nathan apprenne son existence… (silence) je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve… c'est pour ça que Nat' me torturait. (long silence) Il veut simplement la connaître. Il ne lui fera pas de mal j'en suis certaine-

B : Il est dangereux Emma… quoi que t'en dises… (silence puis la fixant) On la trouvera ensemble, ok ?

Emma hocha la tête et ferma les yeux un instant avant de se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras. Ben lui caressait doucement la nuque quand il sentit qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue…

E : (murmurant à son oreille) Merci de ne pas me juger…

Ben se détacha légèrement, captant son regard et effaçant ses larmes.

B : Je t'aime… rien n'est plus important…

Ben déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres qu'elle lui rendit vigoureusement tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait. Une silhouette se dessina et s'avança vers le lit. Il sourit voyant sa fille et Ben s'embrasser tendrement. Ils se détachèrent en se souriant et Emma aperçut enfin son père qui lui souriait.

E : Papa ? (doucement) Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre autant de risque-

K : (souriant) De qui tu crois que tu tiens ton sale caractère !


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre : Partir pour mieux revenir ?**

**Auteur : Choupi**

**Résumé: Fin saison 3, Lauren est morte, Sark n'est pas arrêté et Syd n'est jamais allé à Wittenberg. (mdr! Je sais je suis toujours aussi douée avec mes résumés ! lol)**

**genre : Aventure (un tit peu) Romance et humour aussi peut-être.**

**Disclaimer : en gros c'est pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun.**

**note de l'auteur : ben voilà, une Fic avec une nouvelle fois mes idées bien tordues , si ça plait pas alors allez voir ailleurs ! lol**

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION ! MERCI !**

**_Partir Pour Mieux Revenir ?_**

**Ch 16**

Emma et Kyle se fixaient. Elle détestait quand il lui prenait tête.Son agacement allait atteindre son paroxysme quand la voix de Ben lui parvint aux oreilles.

B : (doucement) Je vais vous laisser. Vous avez à parler et-

E : (fixant Ben) Non, restes !

B : (murmurant) Je ne serais pas loin-

E : Tu veux me connaître, oui ou non ? (Ben hochant la tête) Alors restes !

B : (murmurant) Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler seuls à seuls… (silence) je serais dans le couloir avec Syd et Mary…

Elle ne put ajouter quelque chose. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et sortit de la chambre après avoir échangé un dernier regard avec elle.

Kyle s'approcha de sa fille, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

K : (murmurant) J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais…

E : (évitant son regard) Je sais… (silence) tu ne devrais pas être ici-

K : Tu es ma fille ! rien n'est plus important dans ma vie que toi et Jenny ! vous êtes tout ce qu'il me reste-

E : (soupirant) C'est trop dangereux pour toi… (silence) je ne veux pas que tu sois sa prochaine cible…

K : Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit pour les lettres ? J'aurais pu t'aider-

E : Tu n'aurais rien pu faire… et puis lorsqu'il s'agit de Nat', tu es toujours catégorique ! pour toi, c'est soit tout noir, soit tout blanc !

K : Tu as conscience de tout le mal qu'il fait !

E : Et toi, tu ne comprends pas qu'une partie de moi, l'aimera toujours … (silence) et il est le père de Jenny ! Je ne peux pas tirer un trait là-dessus sans me retourner !

K : JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL L'APPROCHE !

E : PAPA ! c'est sa fille ! (silence) Je lui ais rien dit… et je ne sais toujours pas où elle est

K : Il va lui faire du mal et-

E : PAPA ! Arrête ! (silence) Vous avez tous des a priori sur Nathan… je comprends votre réaction mais vous ne le connaissez pas !

K : Chérie-

E : (énervée) STOP !

Kyle soupira puis déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille après avoir vu son regard furieux et sortit en claquant la porte. Ben rentra quelques minutes plus tard et s'assit sur le lit.

B : (doucement) Comment tu te sens ?

E : (énervée) Fais moi sortir d'ici ! c'est pire qu'une prison !

Ben l'observa plus longuement et vit ses larmes prêtes à couler. Il l'obligea à le regarder et posa une main sur sa joue.

B : (murmurant) Quoi que ça soit, ça s'arrangera ok ?

E : (murmurant) Aucun de vous ne peut comprendre… Nathan fera toujours parti de moi et jamais je ne le chasserais de ma vie-

B : (murmurant) Je refuse de le voir te détruire. (silence) J'aimerais qu'il n'interfère plus dans ta vie… dans notre vie… (silence) mais en même temps, je sais que je risque de te perdre en agissant ainsi-

E : Ben… tu ne peux pas me perdre… (silence et souriant) tu veux bien voir si je peux quitter l'hôpital ? Je veux rentrer à la maison avec toi…

B : (doucement) Je vais voir ça mais ne rêve pas !… ça sera pas pour aujourd'hui…

**_1 mois plus tard,_**

Le retour d'Emma permit à Mary de renouer leur lien fraternel. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées et Emma était soulagée que son amie, ne lui en veuille pas. Entre Ben et elle tout se passait bien hormis leur éternel désaccord sur Nathan. Son père s'était excusé de son attitude. Ils s'étaient réconciliés mais le sujet Nathan et Jenny restaient difficiles à aborder sans que ça ne se finisse pas en cris. Les seules personnes avec lesquelles, elle pouvait en parler sans craintes furent Sydney et Mary. Emma savait qu'aucune d'elle ne la jugeait.

Depuis quelques jours, une légère tension régnait entre Syd et Vaughn. Sydney avait tenté d'aborder le sujet avec lui mais il était plus fermé qu'une huître. Elle en connaissait la raison. Toutefois, elle savait que la seule solution pour que cet éloignement cesse, était qu'il lui avoue enfin ce qui le tracassait depuis des mois.

Elle était dans la cuisine face à lui. Il lisait le journal en buvant son café tandis qu'elle l'observait.

S : (doucement) Je sais que t'es allé à la morgue…

V : (la fixant) De quoi tu parles !

S : Vaughn ça fait 2 ans…

V : (agressivement) Merci mais je sais encore compter !

S : (doucement) Tu évites toujours le sujet-

V : Il n'y a rien à dire sur elle !

Syd le fixa un long moment. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour éviter cette conversation. Elle prit sur elle, encaissant ses remarques ainsi que le ton sur lesquels il les disait.

S : (murmurant) Il ne s'agit de revenir dessus… mais (silence) ça fait des mois que tu ne dors presque plus. Tu fais cauchemars sur cauchemars. Tu crois peut être que je l'ai pas remarqué ! (silence) Vaughn, elle nous a fait du mal mais rien n'est insurmontable… si tu me laisses t'aider, on y arrivera.

V : Tu ne peux rien faire… et je ne veux pas en parler !

Sydney soupira alors qu'elle l'entendait sortir en claquant la porte.

Emma sortait de chez elle quand elle aperçut Mary. Elles s'embrassèrent et commencèrent à discuter.

E : Tu peux me déposer chez Sydney ?

M : (souriant) Bien sur… un problème avec Ben ?

E : (tristement) Non… enfin… non ça va-

M : Linou !

E : Quoi ! Je vais très bien ! Je suis pas malade-

M : Tu t'emballes bien vite. (silence) Si c'est au sujet de Nat', sa réaction est normale-

E : (murmurant) Ouais… (silence) Je comprends bien qu'il ait peur de me perdre… mais je ne pourrais jamais voir Nathan en psychopathe ou schizophrène…

M : (doucement) Sauf s'il fait du mal à Jenny-

E : (catégorique) Il ne lui fera pas de mal ! Tu vas te ranger de leur coté maintenant !

M : (murmurant) Je m'interroge, c'est tout… (silence) J'ai eu un rencard hier soir-

E : (souriante et curieuse) Aaahhhhh, vas y raconte !

M : C'était un copain de Mark. Tu sais mon collègue au bureau du procureur… bref, il s'appelle Lance, 28 ans, brun, les yeux marrons… très mignon-

E : (souriant) Mais ?

M : (soupirant) Mais très marié !

E : (rigolant) ça aurait été trop beau ! (silence) Je suis désolée pour toi…

M : (souriant) C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ! (silence) Ton Ben, il aurait pas un frère ?

E : Non… mais je vais voir ce que je peux trouver pour toi !

M : Hééééééé ! j'en suis pas rendu à vouloir faire les petites annonces !

E : (rigolant) J'ai pas encore parlé de petites annonces !

M : Linou, je te connais ! Quand tu parles comme ça, ça peut être qu'un truc de ce genre !

E : T'es mauvaise langue !

M : Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! Mais bien sûr ! (mdrrrrrrr, désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! )

Emma rigola alors qu'elles arrivaient devant chez Syd. Elles virent Vaughn s'éloigner au loin puis Emma sonna et sourit lorsque Syd lui ouvrit. Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux puis après quelques minutes, Syd leur proposa un café.

S : J'ai parlé avec Will qui a joint quelqu'un du service de protection… et il semblerait qu'ils aient changé l'identité de Jenny.

E : Quoi ! Will est sûr-

S : Oui… pendant une période, elle a vécu dans une famille d'accueil… en réalité elle en a fait plusieurs et (silence) ta fille aurait une tendance à la fugue…

E : Ouais (soupirant) ça a rien d'étonnant… même moi je l'ai fait à 10 ans…

M : (murmurant) C'est dans les gênes… (silence) Qu'est ce que lui as dit le service de protection sur sa mère ?

S : C'est là qu'on bloque… Ils nous disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous révélé ça… sans l'accord d'un officier au placé au sein de l'agence.

E : (murmurant et passant une main sur son visage) En bref, je vais devoir le dire à Kendall…

S : (doucement) J'ai essayé de passer par mon père pour qu'il ait plus d'info mais… (silence) Ils lui ont fait remarqué qu'il ne gérait pas le QG de la Rotonde…

E : (murmurant) Il doit y avoir une autre solution que de passer par Kendall…

Emma se triturait l'esprit à trouver une idée pour localiser sa fille sans que l'agence le découvre. Mary discutait avec Sydney quand soudain Emma se leva.

S : (suspicieuse) Emma ?

E : Un email-

M : Quoi !

E : Je dois envoyer un email à Jenkins !

S : Jenkins ! c'est qui ?

E : C'est l'agent qui s'est occupé de notre transfert de Los Angeles à San Francisco. (silence) Je sais qu'il m'aidera.

Sydney était dubitative toutefois, elle laissa Emma envoyer cet email. La réponse ne fut pas longue à venir. Elle donna rendez vous à Jenkins directement chez Sydney. Celui-ci arriva moins de 30 minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'Emma lui ouvrit, il comprit que c'était sérieux. Il s'avança jusqu'au salon quand il fut surprit par la personne face à lui.

S : (ébahie) Todd !

T : Mon dieu… Sydney ?

E : (qui arrivait) Vous vous connaissez ?

S : (comprenant) C'est pas vrai ! (silence) (à Todd) C'est lui qu'i' t'avait demandé de me surveillé ! Et tout le temps où j'étais là bas, tu as fait comme si de rien était ! Quand Sark et Anna ont débarqué, tu as joué à la victime-

T : Il veut te protéger. Comprends le-

Sydney se renfrogna malgré la colère qui naissait en elle. Elle se jura que lorsqu'elle aurait son père face à elle, il lui devra de bonnes explications pour avoir dûment mit un agent du service de protection à ses trousses lors de sa fuite.

E : (le coupant) On peut revenir au problème initial !

Syd baissa la tête alors que Todd se tournait vers elle.

T : Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

E : Jenny. Je dois savoir où elle se trouve-

T : Emma, tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas-

E : Todd ! Son père m'a enlevé et torturé pendant des mois ! Il est à sa recherche et je sais qu'il la trouvera ! (silence) tu es ma dernière chance…

T : Et son agent, il dit quoi ?

E : Il ne veut rien nous dire… je ne veux pas que le responsable de mon service soit au courant-

T : Ok. Je vais appeler, Zephy…

Sydney était toujours sous le coup de sa découverte. Celui qu'elle avait connu comme un simple enseignant, n'était en réalité un agent du service de protection chargé de la surveiller, ordonné par son père. Elle était sur la véranda quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

T : C'est ton père Sydney. Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de se soucier de toi…

S : Je suis agent et je ne l'ai même pas soupçonné-

T : Tu es humaine… tu ne peux pas passer ton temps à soupçonner tout le monde !

S : (murmurant) T'as du nouveau ?

T : Mon contact doit me rappeler dans 5 minutes, le temps qu'il la localise…

Au même instant, la porte d'entrée claqua. Sydney ne l'entendit pas. La personne s'approcha et salua rapidement Emma et Mary.

V : Ben est pas encore arrivé ?

E : (suspicieuse) Non. Pourquoi ?

V : Il m'a dit qu'on se retrouvait ici. Il m'a rien dit de plus. (silence) Syd est sortie ?

M : Elle est sur la véranda avec Todd-

V : (fronçant les sourcils) Todd ?

Il sortit sur la véranda et les vit discuter, puis se sourire. Un élan de jalousie le transperça en voyant cet homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, auprès de Syd.

V : (à Todd, froidement) Bonjour…

T : (souriant) Bonjour…

S : Vaughn, je te présente Todd Jenkins… (silence) Todd, voici Michael Vaughn-

T : (petit sourire) Je vois pourquoi tu voulais personne dans ta vie !

Vaughn les observa alternativement puis Syd prit instinctivement la main de Vaughn.

S : (à Todd) Je suis sûre que mon père t'as fait un topo sur Vaughn… d'ailleurs je doute qu'il soit à son avantage…

Vaughn se tourna vers Syd qui souriait doucement. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il voulait savoir qui était Todd. Au même instant le portable de Todd retentit, il s'excusa et rentra dans la maison alors que Syd fixait Vaughn, lui expliquant qui était Todd.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rentrèrent également alors que Ben arrivait et que Todd raccrochait.

Tous les regards se tournaient vers lui alors qu'Emma prenait la main de Ben, angoissée.

T : Il a pu la localisé mais temporairement. Elle était dans un bus San Francisco – Los Angeles mais il a perdu sa trace dans Los Angeles.

E : Elle était seule ?

T : Oui-

E : Qu'est ce qu'elle fait à 10 ans toute seule dans un bus sur une distance si longue ! Elle devrait être à l'école-

M : Elle est descendue au premier arrêt…

S : Qu'est ce qu'i' a pu l'attirer jusqu'ici ? (à Emma) Tu crois qu'elle peut te rechercher ?

E : C'est bien possible. (silence) Mais je ne vois pas qui aurait pu lui dire où j'étais !

V : Si elle est à LA, Nathan la trouvera-

E : (soupirant) Je sais…

B : (se tournant vers Emma et murmurant) Ma puce… quand tu avais son âge, quel est le premier endroit où tu allais te cacher quand tu étais triste ?

E : Je sais pas… Griffith Park peut être… ou l'observatoire, la jetée… Le centre commercial de Beverly Hills…

B : Ok… on se sépare. Tout le monde prend une destination.

Tous munit d'une photo de Jenny, ils arpentèrent les coins touristiques de Los Angeles à sa recherche. Emma avec Ben à Griffith Park, Syd avec Vaughn sur la jetée puis à l'observatoire et Mary et Todd au centre commercial de Beverly Hills.

Vaughn restait accoudé à la rambarde sur la jetée. Son regard perdu au loin, il ne sentit pas Sydney qui avait passé son bras autour de sa taille.

S : Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser…

V : Je le sais… (silence) mais je n'arrive pas à avancer en sachant que j'ai tué ma femme. (silence) je pourrais te faire autant de mal-

S : (murmurant) Non… elle t'a détruit, trahi, manipulé… (silence) il n'y a jamais rien eu de tout ça entre nous. Ça ne nous arrivera pas…

V : Tout le mal qu'elle t'a fait… (silence) Tout est de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas revenu à l'agence-

S : Elle serait encore là aujourd'hui et tu ne saurais pas qui tu avais épousé !

V : Mais elle ne s'en serais pas prise à toi… à nous-

S : (murmurant) Nous détruire, c'était sa mission… tu n'es pas responsable-

V : J'ai été aveugle Syd ! je ne l'ai même pas soupçonné ! et quand tu as voulu m'ouvrir les yeux, j'ai douté de toi ! (silence) alors que je savais pertinemment que tu n'aurais jamais agit de la sorte si tu n'étais pas certaine-

S : Elle a essayé de nous séparer comme d'autres… il y a eu Sark, Alysson, Cole, Sloane… (silence) Personne n'a réussit et personne n'y parviendra… (murmurant) C'est ensemble qu'on est les plus forts…

Vaughn tourna légèrement la tête, devinant le visage de Sydney qui l'embrassait dans le cou.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes, accoudés à la rambarde puis repartirent dans leurs recherches de Jenny.

Les recherches durèrent tout l'après midi. Todd et Mary avait fait chou blanc tout comme Syd et Vaughn. Ils étaient tous chez Syd attendant que Ben et Emma reviennent. Ces deux derniers ne rentrèrent que tard, Emma ne voulant pas partir. Elle était persuadée que sa fille n'était pas loin et qu'elle devait la trouver avant la nuit.

Exténués, ils pénétrèrent chez Syd. Emma était livide et tout le monde pu remarquer son agacement de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée.

Tous finirent par rentrer chez eux, en se donnant rendez vous le lendemain pour reprendre leurs investigations.

Le lendemain lorsque tous se retrouvèrent, on pouvait lire la fatigue sur les visage. Emma avait passé sa nuit à réfléchir où sa fille pouvait se trouver malgré que Ben ait fait son possible pour lui changer les idées. Vaughn était toujours en proie à ses cauchemars, toutefois Syd était parvenu à le calmer et ils avaient longuement parlé de Lauren durant la nuit. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur leurs mines épouvantables, cependant les regards suffisait à dire ce qu'ils pensaient.

Assis au salon, ils avaient tous un café ou un thé à la main. Certains perdus dans leurs pensées, d'autres frustrés que cette enquête n'avance pas. Peu de mots avaient été échangés et ce silence devint de plus en plus insupportable pour Emma qui quitta subitement le salon pour la véranda. Ben s'apprêtait à la suivre mais Mary l'en empêcha. Mary avait vite réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre son amie d'enfance et la femme qu'elle était devenue. Elle était toujours très impulsive avec un caractère bien trempé. Elle connaissait suffisamment son amie pour savoir qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.

B : Mary, laisses moi aller lui parler-

M : Non. Tu dois la laisser. (silence) Elle a besoin d'être seule. Elle ne va pas disparaître ! elle doit réfléchir et en ce moment, ta présence ne l'aide pas-

B : Arrête ton discours de psy ! tu ne connais pas Emma-

M : Je connais Aline… et Aline est Emma… (silence) Elle a juste besoin de faire le vide un moment. En ce moment c'est une bombe à retardement… (silence) Laisses lui de l'espace…

Ben se résigna malgré son envie de vouloir la rejoindre. Il ne comprit pas comment mais lorsqu'Emma revint dans la maison, elle parut plus calme, apaisée, voir même sereine.

Emma réfléchi à nouveau aux endroits où pourrait se trouver sa fille. Elle ne parvenait à rien jusqu'à ce que son père fasse son entrée. A cet instant, elle comprit.

E : La maison ! elle est à la maison !

K : Quoi ?

B : Quelle maison ?

E : Long Beach !

Tout le monde suivit le mouvement, bien que certains n'avaient toujours pas comprit. Ben ne s'écartait plus d'Emma. Ils avançaient main dans la main vers cette maison qui était celle d'Emma plus de 10 ans plus tôt, et qui était dorénavant abandonnée.

Tous s'étaient arrêtés devant l'allée qui menait à la bâtisse. La pelouse et le petit jardin entouraient la maison. En faisant le tour de celle-ci, on pouvait discerner une balancelle. Emma lâcha la main de Ben en s'avançant vers la balancelle. Elle y vit deux personnes, discutant et rigolant. C'était elle, elle était là. Elle ressemblait à Nathan mais elle avait ce petit quelque chose dans l'expression du visage. Une certaine innocence et candeur. Elle savait qu'ils les attendaient. Un appréhension naquit dans son estomac et son cœur s'accélérât soudainement, sa respiration devint saccadée, réalisant qu'elle allait parler à sa fille pour la première fois depuis 10 ans.

Arrivant d'un pas chancelant, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nathan. Celui-ci ne fit aucun geste de recul. Il savait que c'était elle, il posa alors sa main sur la sienne et emprisonna ses doigts des siens. Ils échangèrent un long et doux regard avant qu'Emma s'avance vers la fillette qui souriait.

Dans les yeux de celle-ci, Emma revoyait l'innocence de Nathan et cette malice dont il avait toujours su user. L'appréhension qu'i' l'avait tenaillée quelques secondes plus tôt fit place à un soulagement. Elles larmes lui montaient aux yeux avant de lentement rouler en avalanche sur son visage. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de sa fille. Elle était bien plus à son avantage que sur la photo que Todd leur avait fait passer. Elles n'échangèrent aucun mot. Emma la prit tout naturellement dans ses bras, savourant ce contact. Elle serrait sa fille dans ses bras, étreinte dont on l'avait privée depuis 10 ans. 10 ans de silence, 10 ans de frustration, 10 ans de non – dits. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait libérée. Même doublement libérée lorsqu'elle sentit sa fille s'accrocher à son cou et sanglotante.

Au loin, les autres observaient les retrouvailles, Vaughn serrait Syd contre lui, avec toujours cette amertume qu'on ne lui rendra jamais son père mais il réalisa qu'on lui avait rendu mieux. Il avait Sydney.

Ben de son coté, hésitait à s'avancer. Il voulait mettre une correction à Nathan mais il savait également qu'Emma préférait régler ça toute seule. Il pensa qu'il serait peut être bon de les laisser un moment tous les trois même s'il craignait pour la protection d'Emma et de Jenny…

N : (murmurant) Line-

E : (tournant la tête vers lui et murmurant) Je sais Nat'… je suis là. (lui prenant la main) Je t'aiderais. T'as jamais voulu me faire de mal. Je l'ai toujours su.

J : (doucement) Papa t'a fait mal ?

E : (souriant) Non ma puce… (la reprenant dans ses bras) tout va bien maintenant…

Nathan se joignit à leur étreinte et les embrassa toutes les deux. Ils discutaient tous les trois quand Ben s'avança doucement vers eux.

J : (souriant et curieuse) Alors on va vivre tous les 3 ? comme une vrai famille !

E : (évitant le regard de sa fille) Chérie-

Nathan la coupa, posa sa main sur la sienne et se tourna vers sa fille.

N : (doucement) Tu vois… il n'y a pas longtemps que j'ai apprit ton existence et j'ai fait beaucoup de mauvaises actions. (fixant Emma) J'ai fait beaucoup de mal aux personnes que j'aime pour te retrouver… (silence) Je vais devoir partir-

J : (le fixant et haussant le ton) Partir où ! je veux pas que tu partes ! tu es mon père-

N : (doucement et passant une main sur le visage de sa fille) Je sais… mais ta maman veillera sur toi. Tu verras, elle est exceptionnelle… et quand je reviendrais on passera tout notre temps ensemble-

J : (murmurant, les larmes aux yeux) C'est maman qui va t'emmener ?

Nathan jeta un regard à Emma et celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de tête.

J : (regardant Emma) Alors on va vivre rien que toutes les deux ?

E : (murmurant) Pas vraiment…

: (doucement) Désolé de vous interrompre mais… Emma, on doit y aller-

E : (soupirant et jetant un regard à Nathan) Je sais…

L'agence avait été prévenue qu'ils avaient retrouvé Nathan. Ben avait parlé à Kendall qui lui avait expliqué la situation d'Emma et de Jenny. Celui-ci était quasiment dépassé par les évènements. Il avait demandé à ce que Nathan soit ramené dans la minute mais Sydney avait réussit à avoir un délai supplémentaire pour que Nathan puisse rester un peu avec Emma et Jenny.

Emma avait entraîné Ben à l'écart lui demandant quelques minutes pour que Nathan dise au revoir à sa fille. La gosse était très loin d'être idiote. Ses différentes fugues avaient toujours eu un but bien précis, retrouver ses parents. Elle était parvenue à avoir des renseignements, un soir alors que c'était un agent du service de protection qui devait la surveiller. Elle avait réussi à pénétrer dans le système informatique, où était mentionné ses origines. Après quelques recherches, elle apprit qu'Emma vivait à Los Angeles et que son père également. Et c'est en bus qu'elle était arrivée en ville.

Emma revint vers Nathan qui la regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

N : (doucement) Je t'ai fait tant de mal-

E : (posant un doigt en travers de ses lèvres) Shttt… Je vais bien… et notre fille également…

Emma lui prit naturellement la main alors que Jenny venait se coller à elle, glissant ses bras autour de la taille d'Emma. De sa main libre, Emma la passa dans la chevelure châtain de sa fille, ce qui lui fit relever la tête.

E : (doucement) Tu vas venir avec nous…

Emma releva les yeux et vit que Ben l'observait, il s'approcha lentement.

E : Ma puce, je te présente Ben… (doucement) Ben-

B : (souriant) Content de te rencontrer Jenny-

J : Bonjour. (silence) (à Emma) C'est ton fiancé ?

E : Je… (silence) En fait-

B : (petit sourire) (à Jenny) Elle le sera bientôt… (doucement) Et toi, t'as bien un fiancé quelque part ?

J : Pour ça faudrait déjà que les garçons comprennent que je suis pas une fille qui aime jouer à la dînette !

Ben rit et lança un regard amusé à Emma.

B : (à Jenny) Tu me rappelles quelqu'un…

J : Ah bon ? qui ?

B : Ta maman… viens je vais te raconter…

Jenny prit la main que Ben lui tendait et il lui raconta comment il avait rencontré Emma. Ils discutaient en rentrant dans la voiture, Nathan et Emma les suivant quelques mètres plus loin avant que eux aussi, pénètrent dans l'habitacle.

E : Est-ce que tu peux me couper les caméras de surveillance dans la salle-

S : Oui… (silence et murmurant) J'espère qu'il est conscient de sa chance de t'avoir…

E : (murmurant) Comment tu aurais agit s'il t'étais arrivé la même chose avec Danny ?

S : (doucement) Je ne sais pas… (silence) Il t'aime toujours…

E : (murmurant) Je dois lui parler…

Syd l'observa un instant puis sortit de la salle.

Elle pénétrait dans cette salle. Une table et une chaise décorait cette pièce. Nathan était assis sur la chaise, lié par des menottes. Jetant un coup d'œil à la caméra, elle vit qu'elle était déconnectée. Elle fit signe à l'agent de sortir de la pièce et s'avança vers Nathan. Elle lui retira les menottes, sachant qu'elle ne risquait rien avec lui.

Il se redressa, se trouvant maintenant face à elle. Il avait conscience de tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Il remonta ses mains au visage d'Emma, plantant son regard dans le sien.

N : Si toute cette histoire avec ma famille n'avait pas eu lieu… tout serait différent…

E : (murmurant) Je ne te reproche rien.

N : (doucement) Ben est un type bien-

E : Nat'-

N : Non. Laisses moi finir… (silence) Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours… mais c'est avec lui que tu dois faire ta vie.

E : (murmurant) Je ne t'abandonnerais pas-

N : Tu ne peux plus rien pour moi-

E : Je me débrouillerai pour que Jenny et moi, on ait une autorisation de visite-

N : C'est pas un endroit pour une fillette-

E : Nat' ! Elle ne l'entendra pas de cette oreille. Tu le sais. (silence) C'est ta fille ! Elle a grandi sans nous. (silence) elle a besoin de nous connaître. Au fond, je suis persuadé que tu sais ce qu'elle ressent… tu n'as pas le droit de la repousser. (silence) elle t'aimera toujours, quoi que tu fasses… tout comme moi…

Il ne parvenait plus à décrocher son regard de celui d'Emma. Alors qu'il voyait naître des larmes dans les yeux d'Emma, celle-ci lui avouant son amour pour lui en silence. Il ne refoula plus son envie de l'enlacer. Il l'attira dans ses bras, savourant le contact de sa peau contre celle d'Emma. Il s'enivrait de son odeur, de sa voix dans son oreille, de son souffle dans son cou et de ses larmes s'échouant sur sa chemise. Ils restèrent longuement enlacés mais Emma se détacha à contre cœur. Elle posa un bref instant son front contre le sien quand instinctivement, elle sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes et sa langue s'immisçant dans sa bouche. Elle ne fit rien pour le repousser, bien au contraire, elle l'encouragea, sa langue se battant en duel avec la sienne jusqu'à ce que cette caresse devienne de plus en plus langoureuse et passionnée. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer et naturellement, elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Il releva sa main caressant le visage d'Emma.

N : (murmurant) Prends bien soin d'elle…

E : Nat'-

N : (murmurant) Je sais ce que tu vas me dire… (silence) Vis ta vie. Ne m'attends pas…

E : Et si je ne veux pas !

N : (doucement) Chérie… fait pas ta mauvaise tête. Ben est l'homme qu'il te faut et j'ai confiance en toi pour faire le choix qu'i' s'impose…

E : (murmurant) Me quittes pas-

N : (doucement) Tu es la seule que j'aurais aimée dans ma vie… et la seule qui aura su me faire connaître le bonheur et c'est encore toi qui me fais vivre… (silence) Vas y…

E : Nat'-

N : (murmurant) Je te promets de pas faire de bêtise… (silence) Jenny t'attend…

Secouée par les derniers évènements, Emma ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa furieusement avant de sortir de cette pièce. Elle faisait tout pour refouler ses larmes au plus profond de son être. Elle croisa un instant le regard de Sydney et elle lui murmura un merci avant de filer dans son bureau où l'attendait Jenny et Ben.

J : Alors on va habiter tous les trois !

E : Je… (regardant Jenny puis Ben) Tu penses que c'est réalisable ?

B : (souriant) Parce que tu crois réellement que je vais remmener toutes les affaires que j'ai amené chez toi !

E : (petit sourire) Je me disais aussi… y'a pas plus feignant que toi !

Ben et Jenny rigolèrent puis il vint naturellement enlacer Emma, l'embrassant dans le cou.

E : (à Jenny) Et toi, jeune fille, on va t'inscrire à l'école-

J : C'est pas indispensable…

B : (à Emma) A son âge, j'étais un vrai cancre !

E : (petit sourire) Parce que tu l'es plus !

B : Hééé ! n'en profites pas !

Ils passèrent de longues heures dans le bureau à discuter. Emma présenta à sa fille, Syd, Vaughn, Weiss et Will puis plus tard, Mary et Kyle. Kyle était en adoration devant Jenny. Il revoyait sa petite fille. Il échangea un long regard avec Emma et rigola de la ressemblance entre la mer et la fille, tellement il en était surprit et heureux.

Rentrés chez eux, Emma fit faire le tour de l'appartement à Jenny qui avait sa propre chambre. Pour l'instant il n'y avait qu'un lit et une commode mais Emma lui promit que dès le lendemain, elles s'occuperait de la décoration et de sa garde robe. Avant de quitter l'agence, Syd avait prévenu Emma, qu'elle se chargerait des papiers de Jenny, lui donnant enfin sa véritable identité. Emma avait seulement précisé à Syd qu'elle voulait que Jenny porte les deux noms de famille. Syd avait tout à fait comprit sa démarche et fit le nécessaire.

Jenny venait de s'endormir. Cette dernière avait demandé à sa mère de lui raconter une histoire sur elle et son père. Jenny lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait rattraper le temps perdu et comme tout enfant, elle aimait qu'un de ses parents lui raconte une histoire. Cette simple allusion fit sourire Emma qui se prêta au jeu, sans même avoir pensé dire non à sa fille.

Elle l'observa de longues minutes, endormie, puis elle retourna au salon pensant y trouver Ben mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre et vit la porte ouverte du petit balcon. Elle le vit, accoudé, un verre de vin à la main et le regard perdu au loin, sur les vagues qui s'échouaient sur le sable.

E : Hé !

B : (se retournant et sans enthousiasme) Hé…

E : (murmurant) ça va pas ?

B : (doucement) Si… pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

E : (murmurant) à toi de me le dire…

B : Je vais bien Emma.

E : T'es pas très convaincant.

B : Je repensais à Nathan… (silence) Tu avais raison et j'ai douté de ton objectivité-

E : Ben-

B : Tu savais qu'il ne la blesserait pas et j'aurais dû te faire confiance or j'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête tout le mal qu'il t'avait fait. J'aurais dû savoir que jamais tu ne le laisserais approcher Jenny, s'il était réellement un danger-

E : Tu n'es pas parfait et je n'ai rien à te pardonner… (silence) j'ai un passé avec Nathan. Il a un problème psychologique lié à sa famille mais je savais que face à une partie de lui, il serait inoffensif.

B : Mais il t'a torturé, j'ai cru-

E : Moi c'est différent. (silence) Entre nous, y'a toujours eu des étincelles dû à nos caractères… mais les fois où m'a fait mal… ça n'était que passager. (silence) je sais pas comment te l'expliquer… c'est comme s'il y avait 2 personnalité en lui. après m'avoir fait mal, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir s'excuser et il me soignait lorsqu'il me faisait des marques ou autres… (silence) le vrai Nathan est celui de cet après midi. (silence) je suis sûre qu'en temps normal tu l'apprécierais-

B : (comprenant) Et tu l'aimes toujours…

E : Il est le père de Jenny-

B : C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé…

Emma ne répondit pas fixant son regard sur l'océan et le soleil qui se couchait.

B : (murmurant) Je pensais que tu m'aimais vraiment-

E : (le fixant subitement) Je t'aime ! tu n'as pas à en douter ! (silence) C'est juste que mon histoire avec Nathan… (silence) On n'a jamais parlé de notre rupture… on m'avait obligé à le quitter. Toutes ces années, mes sentiments pour lui avaient été mis en sourdine et quand je l'ai revu cet après midi, j'ai réellement comprit qu'une partie de moi, sera toujours amoureuse de lui…

B : (doucement) Tu veux qu'on arrête là ?

E : Quoi ! (silence) Non ! bien sur que non ! tu n'es pas Nathan et tu ne le seras jamais. (silence) quand j'ai parlé avec lui cet après midi, il a été très clair et même si une partie de moi le refuse, je sais qu'il a raison…

B : (angoissé) Il a dit… quoi ?

E : (murmurant) Que c'est avec toi que je dois faire ma vie… toi et Jenny…

B : (murmurant) Donc vous deux-

E : (doucement) C'est fini…

Ben ne fit aucun commentaire, l'embrassant sur le front. Il la serra contre lui puis resserra son étreinte en la sentant frissonner. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, quelques minutes plus tard.

_**3 semaines plus tard**_

Emma ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant des lèvres dans son cou. Naturellement un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait lentement les yeux. Elle n'eut pas attendre longuement avant de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son cerveau ne s'était pas encore mit en route qu'elle sentait le corps, brûlant de désir, de son compagnon contre le sien.

Elle tentait vainement de lui parler entre deux baisers mais Ben n'écoutait que d'une oreille.

E : Jenny ?

B : Partie à l'école.

Ben continuait de l'embrasser et de la caresser, l'excitant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Les étreintes se faisant de plus en plus sensuelles, tous deux n'avaient plus qu'un seul désir, ne faire qu'un. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, rien ni personne ne pouvaient les atteindre. Au bord extrême du plaisir, Emma laissa son plaisir ainsi que celui de Ben la submerger alors que leurs deux bippers retentissaient. Ils ne les entendirent pas, trop pressés de ressentir à nouveau ce plaisir extrême de la chair. Ils s'endormirent encore emmêlés avec un sourire niais sur le visage.

S : (rigolant) J'ai cru que Kendall allait les tuer sur place quand ils sont arrivés au milieu du briefing-

V : (rigolant) J'aurais été eux, j'aurais même pas prit la peine de venir… (la fixant) j'aurais trouvé mieux à faire !

S : (souriant) Comme quoi ?

V : (murmurant) Peut être un lit ou un canapé avec toi ! y'a eu la douche aussi et-

S : (l'embrassant) La table de la cuisine… (murmurant) le bureau, on l'a jamais fait…

V : Très juste… c'est à inaugurer ça !

S : (souriant) J'étais sûr que t'allais dire oui ! (silence) Ta mère arrive bientôt et-

V : (l'embrassant) On a tout notre temps d'ici là !

Syd ne répondit pas, laissant Vaughn mener leur étreinte jusqu'au sommet du nirvana.

Le soir même, Emma, Jenny et Ben dînaient chez Syd et Vaughn. Syd était avec Emma dans la cuisine, préparant une salade tandis que les hommes se chamaillaient avec Jenny au salon. Cette dernière rigolait gaiement, elle les avait tous de suite accepté et elle avait noué une vrai relation avec eux.

Syd qui commençait à bien connaître Emma, se doutait que quelque chose se tramait, elle était trop silencieuse et trop souvent perdue dans ses pensées.

S : (doucement) tout va bien ?

E : Je… (murmurant) Ouais…

S : T'as pas l'air très sur…

E : Si… (doucement) Je me pose juste des questions…

S : Comme ?

E : (hésitante) Tu penses que je fais une bonne mère ?

S : Je pense que c'est normal que tu appréhendes ton rôle de mère mais Jenny a l'air heureuse… vous vous découvrez et vous apprenez ensemble. Il finira forcément par y avoir des conflits entre vous… elle aura besoin de connaître les limites… (silence) enfin c'est ce que j'imagine… parce que niveau parents, j'ai pas eu un des meilleurs exemples…

E : (silence) Comment tu penses qu'elle réagirait si… elle n'était plus… seule ?

S : Quoi ! (réalisant et souriant) T'es sérieuse ? (la prenant dans ses bras) C'est génial ! Toutes mes félicitations !

E : (souriant) J'attends le bon moment pour leur dire-

S : Presse toi parce que tu pourras pas le cacher éternellement !

E : Comment ils vont le prendre selon toi ?

S : Hum… (silence et murmurant) assures toi que Ben soit bien bourré et que Jenny soit à moitié endormie !

E : (rigolant) ça m'aide, c'est fou !

S : (doucement) ça se passera bien, Ben est amoureux de toi et très compréhensif… ça sera peut être plus difficile pour Jenny mais elle est grande… elle pourra t'aider…

E : sans doute… Et toi ?

S : (souriant) Pas de bébé pour l'instant mais qui sait, bientôt peut être…

Ils dînaient tout en discutant quand Emma toucha du doigt le sujet sans s'en rendre compte.

E : Qu'est ce que vous faisiez dans le bureau de Kendall ?

S : Je… en fait-

V : On n'est plus agents…

B et E : QUOI !

S : Oui… ça fait longtemps qu'on parle de quitter l'agence. Je pensais le faire après l'arrestation de ma mère mais je sais que je ne l'arrêterais jamais…

V : Et Kendall a pas vraiment besoin de nous. Il a d'autres bonnes équipes de terrain…

E : Alors là, j'en reviens pas !

B : Weiss et Will sont au courant ?

S : Will le soupçonne depuis longtemps… quand à Eric… il est trop occupé à tourner autour de Nadia pour le voir !

B : Vous arrêtez quand ?

V : On revient pas…

E : Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que Kendall ne va pas nous faire de cadeau !

J : C'est bien comme ça quand vous partirez, moi je ferais ce que je veux-

E : Rêve pas jeune fille ! (doucement) ta vie va bientôt changer…

J : Quoi ?

E : (jetant un regard à Syd) Rien…

Emma se réveillait, comme souvent depuis que Jenny habitait avec eux, cette dernière se faufilait dans leur lit au petit matin. Emma avait remarqué que sa fille faisait fréquemment des cauchemars. Elle dormait entre Ben et Emma, tenant la main de sa mère. Emma s'était rendu compte que sa fille avait souvent besoin d'être rassurée. Elle tenait ça de Nathan. La peur de l'abandon. Elle devait être rassurée qu'elle était en sécurité et que personne ne l'éloignerait de sa famille.

Emma jeta un regard à Ben qui s'éveillait lentement. Elle sourit en le voyant faire une moue peu gracieuse. Elle se redressa sur un coude puis passa une main dans les cheveux de Ben. Celui-ci sourit en reconnaissant ce geste familier d'Emma. Il tenta de se rapprocher d'elle quand il sentit un corps entre eux. Il maugréa quand il vit que Jenny était entre eux.

B : (murmurant) Elle va faire ça, jusqu'à sa majorité ?

E : (souriant) Non… et je pense pas que ce lit soit assez grand pour 4 !

B : (fronçant les sourcils) Pour 4 ?

J : (se réveillant) Comment ça 4 ?

Emma sourit à Ben, puis déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille. Elle releva le regard vers Ben.

E : (doucement) Je risque de prendre de la place pour 2 maintenant.

J : (grand sourire) Je vais avoir un ptit frère ?

Emma sourit à sa fille qui sortit de la chambre, en sautant du lit, avec le même sourire que sa mère sur les lèvres. Emma fixa Ben qui restait songeur et très silencieux. Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, puis passa une main sur son visage.

E : (murmurant) Chéri… (silence) Je sais que c'est rapide pour nous-

B : Non… ne crois pas que je ne suis pas heureux… (silence et souriant) Je suis vraiment heureux, on va avoir un bébé-

E : (murmurant) Mais ?

B : J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… (silence) quand je te vois avec Jenny, je suis à chaque fois surprit par ton coté maternel. (doucement) jamais tu n'as montré une telle douceur, compréhension, complicité…

E : Ben… avec Jenny c'est différent. Elle est grande, intelligente, vive d'esprit… (silence) là, on va avoir un bébé… et moi aussi j'ai peur. Je ne me suis jamais occupé de bébé… on apprendre ensemble…

Ben lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle en murmurant.

B : (murmurant) tu sais que je suis très maladroit quand je suis touché émotionnellement… je ne peux pas te garantir d'être le meilleur père ou compagnon qui soit-

E : (murmurant) Je sais déjà tout ça… je t'ai choisi parce que tu as cette grande sensibilité et parce que tu es le seul à savoir lire en moi. Tu sais me faire sentir différente. Tu remplis toutes les fonctions qu'une femme peut rêver de trouver en un homme. Je ne t'aime pas uniquement par ce que tu es beau physiquement… je t'aime parce que tu sais être là pour moi dans mes joies, mes peines… (silence) tu sais me rassurer d'un regard, tu sais me faire sentir plus forte en me murmurant des mots… c'est la personne que tu es que j'aime, avec tes qualités comme tes défauts…

B : (souriant) Tu peux me la refaire ! J'adore tes déclaration de grands matin !

Emma lui fit une tape sur l'épaule.

B : Aïe !

E : Je t'aime Mallens !

B : (souriant) Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour me le dire !

E : (le frappant de nouveau) Héé !

B : (l'embrassant) Moi aussi, je t'aime Mme Mallens !

E : (souriant) C'est une demande ?

B : (souriant) Avoue que t'en rêves depuis que tu me connais !

E : (murmurant) Je ne voudrais surtout pas satisfaire ton égo de macho alors je ne répondrais pas à cette allusion !

B : Bah voyons !

Ben se rapprocha et l'embrassa doucement quand il entendit la voix de Jenny. Il s'écarta légèrement soupirant dans le cou d'Emma qui souriait.

J : T'iras plus travailler à l'agence ? tu seras là quand je rentrerais de l'école-

E : Oui. Dans quelques mois, je resterais à la maison. Je t'emmènerai à l'école, j'irai te chercher… tu m'aidera à préparer l'arrivé du bébé et à sa naissance tu pourra même nous aider pour lui donner à manger, le changer, le faire dormir…

J : (se jetant sur eux) C'est génial ! je vais avoir une ptite sœur !

B : (maugréant) PITIEE ! pas une deuxième Jenny !

J : (le frappant à l'épaule) Héééé !

B : (murmurant) Mais qu'est ce que vous avez les Perkins à me frapper comme ça !

Emma sourit et embrassa Ben alors qu'il se chamaillait à nouveau avec Jenny. Elle adorait les voir ensemble. Ben savait redevenir un véritable gamin lorsqu'il était avec Jenny. Il disait avoir peur pour le bébé, la naissance mais quand elle voyait la façon dont il s'occupait de Jenny, elle était sûre qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

Quand Jenny était rentré dans leurs vies, Emma avait craint qu'elle n'accepte pas Ben. Tout comme elle avait eu peur qu'elle fasse un transfert paternel sur Ben. Toutefois, elle fut surprise. Plus les jours passaient plus Emma se rendait compte que sa fille pouvait être un véritable ange comme un vrai petit démon. Elle savait parfaitement de qui elle tenait ce trait de caractère. Néanmoins, Jenny restait très fragile émotionnellement. Le manque causé par la séparation étant bébé, se faisait encore fréquemment ressentir. Elle avait besoin de savoir que sa mère veillerait toujours sur elle.

Malgré que son histoire avec Nathan se finisse par une rupture, elle n'était pas parvenue à le laisser sortir de sa vie. Certes elle faisait sa vie avec Ben et Jenny et ils allaient avoir un bébé mais exclure Nathan reviendrait à un abandon. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais partir. Fréquemment, elle allait lui rendre visite en prison parfois avec Emma et seule à d'autres occasions. Le calme de ce dernier la surprenait toujours. Ils ne s'autorisaient plus aucun geste intime l'un vers l'autre sachant que la séparation serait trop dur. Toutefois dans leurs regards, on voyait nettement qu'ils vivaient l'un pour l'autre.

Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle pour le bébé, il lui fit à nouveau remarquer que Ben était son avenir.

Ben ne se doutât jamais des sentiments encore présents entre Emma et Nathan. Celle-ci se débrouillant pour les lui cacher mais au fond il savait ce qu'il en était. Il vivait pour elle comme elle vivait pour Nathan. Il savait qu'elle ne s'autoriserait plus rien envers Nathan surtout depuis la naissance de leur fils Théo et de leur mariage mais il voyait quand elle pensait à Nathan. Un voile de tristesse transparaissait dans ses yeux, toutefois jamais il ne lui fit remarquer qu'il savait que Nathan vivait toujours en elle.

Ils leur avaient fallu du temps pour se trouver, se retrouver et s'avouer les choses élémentaires de la vie mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à souffrir de ce problème. Syd et Vaughn avaient plus ou moins eu ce même problème de communication mais tous deux avaient su rapidement tourner la page sur leur passé afin de s'ouvrir un avenir plus haut en couleur, surtout après la naissance de leur fille, Isabelle. Tous avaient eu leurs vies gâchées par des personnes peu recommandable ou par le gouvernement. Tout ça était dorénavant derrière eux, savourant enfin et touchant du doigt le bonheur le plus complet avec leurs familles respectives. Plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre, le cercle était complet, rien n'était plus fort que le lien de leur famille. Rien n'était plus dur que d'avouer son amour à ses proches mais une fois fait, c'était un lien qu'on ne peut délier. Ils étaient ensemble, pour la vie, à jamais.

_**FIN**_

****

**_A suivre dans "Lover Or Friend"_**


End file.
